Mr Longmire Takes a Vacation
by TheGodmother2
Summary: Walt finally gets his courage up but will he be too late for Vic?
1. Chapter 1

The past year has been a blur like the swift flowing snow storms that rise up during the dreary dead days of a Wyoming winter. My routine doesn't stray from the ordinary and we have recovered as well as can be expected with the tragic events of the year. Each day that passes, I decide it will be the day that Vic and I can move forward, but at each sunset I find myself still alone with just my thoughts and my regrets to keep me company.

The morning sun promises new beginnings and I silently whisper to the golden goddess that I will make today a true beginning having been graced by her blessing of a new day. The familiar road leading to town allows my mind to relax as I daydream of Vic. She has waited, as she promised, and I hope for one more day of patience.

I pick up the radio mic, "Ruby, you in?"

"Unit 1, go ahead." Ruby is back on her official radio language kick.

"I have an errand I will be back in a couple of hours."

"Copy, unit 1."

I make the 40 minute drive to Sheridan and stop at Happy Trails Travel Agency and arrive a few minutes early for my scheduled appointment.

"Hi, Mr. Longmire, you are a few minutes early but I have everything waiting for you."

"Thanks." Sherrie, the owner, points to the waiting seat as I look at the travel posters from around the world.

"So, have you ever been to Dallas?"

"Many years ago."

"Well, this is a great package I have for you. It's actually pretty popular. Let's see, with all the upgrades, we have 3 nights at the Renaissance Hotel in Irving in a club level suite, two 50-yard line tickets to the Thanksgiving game; Eagles at Cowboys, and reservations at Del Frisco's Double Eagle Steakhouse on Thanksgiving evening. Are you sure you don't want to add air travel, Mr. Longmire.?"

Sherrie smiles at me and looks almost as if she wants to take the trip.

"No, we are going to drive, thank you."

"Ok, but Thanksgiving is the most driven holiday. You sure you don't want the convenience of flying? You can fly right out of Sheridan."

"No, I'm good." Spending the extra time with Vic, alone, is very much a part of my plan.

"It sure sounds like you have a plan, sir. I like that." Sherrie smiles at me again and this time I think she may be actually flirting with me but I'm not sure.

"Your total balance is exactly $1542.98. With that be on a major credit card?"

"Ah, I thought I would write a check."

"Sure thing, hon." Sherrie winks at me.

Now I know she's flirting with me.

I turn over the check and she hands me the travel package making sure to go over every item.

"Now whatever you do don't lose those tickets. They are non-refundable and irreplaceable."

"Got it."

I tip my hat, smile, and say, "Thank you, Sherrie. I'm sure the trip will be memorable thanks to you." As Vic says, everybody flirts.

With the most important errand complete I head to Dicks' Sporting Goods and aim straight toward the men's section where I find exactly what I am looking for, an Eagles #92 throwback jersey, in white, in a size small. Perfect. The football gods are smiling. The clerk directs me to the gift wrap section and they do 'er up nice in NFL paper. I'm smiling as my plan is coming together.

One last stop, to Summers Floral Shop, for the final touch. I order a dozen roses, red, white and yellow, for Vic. I pause as I fill out the card but I feel good about it. Not too much. Not too little. My stomach begins to knot up as the reality of it all sets in but I'm ready, finally.

As I make my way back to Durant I feel pretty pleased with myself. Everything came together after weeks of trying to plan for the perfect time for Vic and me. I hit the station and practically run up the stairs. I feel good today.

Ruby is the only one in the station. "Good morning, Walter."

"Morning, Ruby. Anything going?"

"Nope. Just the usual. Vic and Ferg are at the Busy Bee. Did you eat breakfast."

"Ah, no but I'm not really hungry."

The day goes on with nothing special. About noon my stomach is in a rage for being neglected and I decide on the usual for lunch. I grab my coat and hat and make my way toward the door just as the flower delivery man arrives. He has a long white box with red ribbon tied around it. He looks at me and laughs, "I don't suppose these are for you, Sheriff."

"Don't think so."

"Nope, they are for a Victoria Moretti."

I look over at Vic and can feel the color rise on my neck. My day can't get any better. I get to see her reaction at the roses.

Vic looks up at the set of 4 eyes looking back at her and she nervously grabs the box, "Gheez, what the hell, can't I get flowers?"

Ferg laughs, "I guess so, Vic. I didn't know you were seeing anybody."

Vic freezes him with her glare and she opens the box. It's two dozen red roses and definitely not what I ordered. My heart dropped to my boots. I could only think they got the order wrong but I can't say anything. Vic rips open the envelope and takes out the card reading it silently to herself. I take a look at the envelope and notice the flowers came from the Country Store, the local flower shop here in town and not Summers over in Sheridan.

Ruby walks over with a vase full of water we keep in the reading room.

"Vic these are so beautiful. So are you going to keep us in suspense?"

Vic sighs, "They're from Pete Oliver."

"The councilman?" I mutter.

"Yeah, I didn't cite him yesterday when he rolled a stop sign."

"ah huh", I looked down from under my hat.

"He asked me to lunch but I told him I couldn't eat with him on duty. So, he sent me these and asked me to dinner when I'm off-duty."

I can feel my hand grip my sidearm a little tighter than usual and my jaw clench a little more. The pain of hunger is quickly replaced by the knowledge of lost opportunity. Everything was going so well, I can't be a day late and a dollar short, I just can't be.

"Well, you gonna say yes or what?" Ferg teases like a little brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Vic looks up at me with a "what" face and I walk out and straight to the Busy Bee before I embarrass myself from the anger of jealousy. It's a healthy jealousy not the crazy stalker Ed Gorski kind of rage. I try to convince myself that she can always say no to Pete Oliver and yes to me but I haven't exactly encouraged her this last year. My flowers will seem like a feeble attempt to compete with Pete. My plan to order from Sheridan backfired. I didn't want the folks at the Country Store to know what I was doing but I'm too late.

Dorothy brings me the usual without asking and she doesn't engage me in meaningless conversation. She can tell when I have the weight of the world on my shoulders and indeed I do as I eat my lunch. I finish what I can, drop my money on the counter, and head out of the door back to the station to face the endless oohs and aahhs that will follow this afternoon bitter that the ooohs and aaahhs won't be over the roses I sent. I feel foolish. I'm too old to do this and I try like hell not to allow the angry defeatists to have any territory in my head or my heart.

I stop at the entrance and decide not to put myself through it and take the Bullet out on patrol. The day remains frightfully cold which usually means no calls. The solitude forces me to think and I decide what to do if Vic goes out with Pete. I can protest or acquiesce. My doubts and fears begin to rise about what I can offer her and what kind of future she would have with me and I know that I should take the upper road and remove myself from the equation. She would be better off with the younger man. He could provide and he was a climber. He would be able to take her places I never would. The polished councilman would certainly fare better with her parents that I ever would. That's a fact.

Having made up my mind I head back to the station. I've stalled long enough. I have to face the penalty for my vacillation with Vic. Ferg breaks the radio silence.

"Unit 3 to base I am 10-97 on Ashton St" Now Ferg is using codes. Gheez

"Base copies."

"What you got Ferg?"

"Just a barking dog, Walt"

"Base to Unit 1."

"Go ahead, Ruby."

"I'm leaving for my auxiliary club meeting"

"Copy"

Maybe my thoughts won't be so evident without everyone there and if I'm lucky Vic is gone too. I turn on the last stair and see the red, white and yellow roses in the vase Ruby took out earlier and the red roses are still in their white box perched in the trash next to Vic's desk. She is sitting at her desk staring at me as I walk in.

I slow down because I am delighted and hope this means what I think it does.

Vic stands up and walks toward me. I can't read her face. She isn't smiling and she isn't too serious either.

We meet in the middle of the office. She is close enough that I can smell the slight fragrance of her perfume, Polo sport for women, her boots touch the tips of my ropers. She is all Vic, defensive with her arms crossed, her ponytail doing a little dance and she shakes her head.

"So you should know, I sent those this morning, before Pete. I wasn't trying to compete with him." I feel the explanation or alibi, if you will is necessary so I offer it up like a suspect caught in a crime.

Vic's eyes are piercing, "Did you mean what you said in the card?"

"Yes, yes I did."

She pulls the card out of her back pocket and reads it aloud, "Vic, I hope I am not too late but I pray I am worth the wait. That's the best rhyme I got."

"I was trying to be funny …well…ah…you know…I always so serious as you say." I show her my very nervous smile.

"Well it was funny enough to get your flowers in the vase."

I move a little to the left splitting her body with mine so our bodies are now touching. I could feel the heat coming from her.

"The flowers are just the first part, Vic." I lean forward just a tad so I can feel her fully as my hands find their way to her hips. She looks up without moving her head. She is nervous and I take that as a good sign.

The shakiness of my voice won't stop no matter how hard I try, "Vic, I know I've kept you waiting but I want to make up for it and well I'm thankful for you so I thought maybe we could spend Thanksgiving together."

"Eating turkey legs and stuffing, really Walt?"

"Ah well, no not exactly, I was hoping you would say yes to going with me to Dallas so we can see the Eagles take on the Cowboys for the Thanksgiving game."

"What!"

"I kinda already planned it ..and" before I could finish Vic is in my arms.

"Yes, yes, yes" as she vigorously tries to find my mouth, I respond in kind, kissing her as I have imagined this past year. As our kiss grows deeper, Vic wraps her arms around my waist, and I could feel my body growing with anticipation. Our lips part and I am full of the confidence unique to the pleasure of pleasing your woman.

Vic steps back, "Ahem since we are at work I guess we better stop."

"Yeah. Good idea."

"So what's the plan?"

"Well, I figure we could leave for Dallas early Tuesday to beat some traffic and stay in Dallas until Friday and go to the game on Thursday. It will give us some time alone and maybe a good start for us."

"Who is going to mind the store while we are gone?"

"Oh, well they owe me a favor over in Cumberland County so they are sending a couple of deputies over to help handle the calls."

"Who knew you were capable?"

"Well, I guess I did" and I smile at her coyly.

"What else have you got up your sleeve?"

"I can't give away all my secrets at once." I walk toward my office, look over my shoulder, and wink at her.


	3. Chapter 3

The cold weather helps me stay distracted and not spend all of my free time thinking about Vic and our upcoming holiday travel plans. Between the search and rescues, closed roads and cold fronts we have been too busy. Now the time is here and I am nervous as hell. Last week, I picked up three new pairs of 501's, those pre-shrunk kind so I don't look like a bagman and I even went out on a limb and bought a black pair and three new shirts. My bag is packed and in the small backseat of the Dodge pickup.

I went by Jake's on Saturday and he fixed me up with a haircut and a straight razor shave. I wanted the sun to hit my neck for a few days so the fresh haircut wouldn't be too obvious and show my impetuousness. I know Vic will notice but I don't want to seem too anxious just the same. Spending so much time together, without the distractions of work or other people, is rather daunting but I figure this is the most direct way to find out if we will actually work as a man and a woman and not as a Sheriff and a Deputy.

Vic's youthful enthusiasm, she gets pissed when I say that, is rather optimistic about the prospects of us. A few days ago over a couple of the usuals for lunch we decided we shouldn't and really couldn't keep it a secret. The main reason, I haven't taken a vacation in 25 years so Vic and I being on vacation at the same time, well it wouldn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out. Funny, no one has said a word, it's like I was the last one let in on a secret or something. That usually isn't the case with me but then again affairs of the heart are not well trodden ground for me.

I'm finishing up my last minute paperwork when Vic saunters into my office and plops into the visitor's chair.

"Hey, Walt, you wanna go grab some dinner tonight?"

I don't look up and continue to read, "Aren't you afraid you are gonna overdose on me the next few days?"

Vic pauses, "Ah no, well I never thought about it, but should I? Is there something you want to tell me before I get on the road with you? Are you really weird or something, count the cracks in the sidewalk or turn the door lock 86 times before you can sleep, something like that?"

I start to laugh and so does Vic.

"No just the inner thoughts of an old man taking a young lady on a romantic getaway."

I keep my head down not wanting to look up at her reaction but I hear her get up and walk over to me. Vic hops up on my desk and swings her leg over my knee and forces my legs open as she spins my chair toward her. With two boots firmly planted in my chair between my legs she leans forward, our faces about two inches apart, and clearly states, "I don't want to hear any more old man shit from you this week or ever. Ever. You are the strongest and truest man I know. Don't forget that. Hell, I won't let you forget it even when your legs are too weak to walk when I'm through with you."

Vic closes the distance and as her lips barely touch mine, I swear I feel all the blood drain from my head, as she lets her lips land. My tongue finds hers and our kiss turns into a warm flow of energy. She abruptly pulls away, my eyes suddenly open, "save it lover boy. You're gonna need it."

She opens my office door and turns her head over her shoulder she purses her lips into a silent kiss.

I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight. I just know it.

"Vic"

"0430 tomorrow?"

"If you insist"

"I do"

Later that night I drink a few beers to relax as my anxiety is starting to get the best of me. I'm up at 3:00 even though Vic lives all of ten minutes away. I shower, shave, make coffee and then sit until 4:00, then make my way to Vic's. I roll into her driveway and her kitchen light is on. Good, she's up and being twenty minutes early is better than being an hour early. I take a deep breath, open my door, and knock.

"Who is it?"

I start to laugh, "Avon calling."

Vic opens the door laughing, she has on a pair of jeans, a green Eagles jersey, over a gray hoodie, her hair is down an reaches the top of her shoulders. God she's beautiful and I find myself holding my breath.

I step into the door frame and without thought reach for her, my hand landing on the front of her hip. I kiss her softly on the cheek and whisper, "Good morning", in her ear and softly brush just under her ear with my lips. She smells good.

"Good morning, yourself." Vic smiles at me her hands resting on my arms. "I have some coffee brewing for the road. Give me a sec to get the thermos together oh and I made some sandwiches. Hey, muscles, my bag is by the door if you want to put it in the truck, please."

I get the truck squared away and think of how light she packs for a woman. It must be the cop in her. She can't help it and I chuckle.

"Ah, anything else you want me to get or can I help you do anything."

"Nah, I got it. I'm ready"

Vic has an old-fashioned construction green Coleman thermos and a couple of travel mugs. She locks the door behind her and slings her backpack over her shoulder. I walk around and open her door as she climbs into the cab of the truck. I'm nervous as hell but Vic seems calm and steady.

When I start the truck I know I need to tell her what's on my heart and I've never been good about this sort of thing. I drop the truck in drive and ease off the brake but stop again. I look over at Vic and put my hand in the empty space between us. Under the brightness of the moonlight I can see the worried look on Vic's face as she looks over at me.

"Hey, I ah wanna say something to you before we leave." I can feel the tightness in my throat as the words slowly come out, "I want you to know that no matter what happens on this trip, whether we fight, argue, or decide we just can't stand each other, that I'm going to keep you safe. Nothing will ever happen to you when you are with me. I don't want you to feel obligated for anything so I ahh I got us a suite so I can sleep in the other room if that makes you more comfortable and if you want to come home without me I'll make sure to get you to DFW for a flight home. I don't want you worrying about a thing, Vic, not a thing."

She takes my hand and leans over and gives me the softest sweetest kiss. "Thank you, Walt. You know my last road trip didn't turn out so well."

I had carelessly referred to Sean and Chance.

"I didn't mean to put Sean down."

"No, no, Walt I didn't take it that way but you know we are honest with each other, right. I do feel safe with you. I do and that's something I didn't have with Sean. It's nobody's fault it's just the way it is. Ok."

She kisses my cheek, "ok?"

I agree as I squeeze her hand for reassurance. My foot eases off the brake and we head to the highway and the bright lights of Dallas.


	4. Chapter 4

The cab of the truck is quiet and I'm sure Vic expected that because it's not like I talk a lot at work and I worry that we don't have anything to talk about but work.

"It's about a 17 hour drive so I figure if we stop for a good lunch we will be there by 2300. I know it's a little late but we have a late check in and I figured you may not want to go out after the long drive."

"Why did you want to drive, anyway? Easier to carry our guns?"

"Well, that and the conversation."

At that, the ice is broken, as Vic laughs and I follow suit.

"Oh shit, did you remember the tickets?"

Motioning to the rear, "Yeah, they are packed in with my gear. It was the first thing I packed so we are good. There's no way I want to lose 50-yard line tickets."

"Shut the fuck up Walter Longmire", Vic radiated, you got 50 yard line tickets?"

"Yup"

"Whooooo hoooo" Vic pumps her fists in the air like she is signaling for a touchdown.

I think how lucky I am to have a beautiful girl who loves football. Damn, I hit the lottery.

"I don't exactly want to fight my way out of the stadium so we are on the visitors sideline but I will be damned if I wear an Eagles jersey. I'm just lettin' you know now."

"Oh, that's cool I know you're a Broncos fan but it makes sense that your NFC team would be the Cowboys, duh."

I smile at her because just being with her puts it there on my face.

"I can help drive, you know. I have a valid license and everything."

"I got it."

"I gotta get used to you, Walt. You're different away from work."

My teeth smack out of habit, "Thank you."

"I don't know if that was a compliment."

"It was"

"Why"

"At work there's competition but at home we shouldn't be competitive. I want to be on your side and I would hope you would be on mine."

Vic is quiet and I think I got a little too serious a little too soon. A few miles tick on the odometer before she says anything.

"That is a theory I think I can live with just so you know. It would be nice to have you on my side 24 hours a day."

I look over my shoulder, "I sorta thought I already was."

Vic reaches over and takes my hand in hers. She intertwines her fingers and we stay that way for a long time. Just touching her calms me and as the sun brightens the sky I begin to day dream about touching her where I want to with express permission.

"Oh hey so you know, I have my duty weapon in my backpack but I also have a Smith and Wesson 640 in my carry-on back there."

"You like the hammerless model better?"

"Yeah because I never have to worry about it getting snagged in my purse and having the ability to load +P+'s is a distinct advantage."

"The blowback is enough to scare someone if you miss."

"You got that right."

My mind is keeping score and I think beautiful, smart, football and guns. This is the mega-millions all-time jackpot. I better not screw this up.

I begin to wonder what she sees in me she can have any man she wants. I can't let that doubt kick my ass today. No, not today.

Vic breaks out her Coleman and pours me a cup of Joe and hands me a sandwich. She fixes everything up for me so I don't have to fool with it. The perfect navigator.

We make it to Pueblo for a pit stop and to top off for fuel and get back on the road.

"Hey, you doing ok over there? You're awfully quiet."

Vic smiles at me. "Just thinking how I don't want to talk your ear off. "

"You don't have to worry about that, Vic."

"I don't? Interesting from a man who doesn't speak….well very much."

"I listen though."

"Well, you got me there."

"Shit, Walt I want you to fucking like me ok. I know I'm not some polished jewel who is demure and quiet. I'm not saying that's what you want I'm just saying that I know I'm different and different can be difficult to tolerate."

"If I didn't already like you we wouldn't be here..right now…"

"Walt what do you know about me besides work? We don't spend time together, really.

I run my hand over my face my fingers noting that my gruff is gone. "That's another reason why I wanted to drive. I figure by Friday we will know."

Vic scoffs, "Yeah, you will know if you want to drop me off in Dalhart so I can hitch a ride with the cows."

"Or if you can't stand the sight of me."

"Not likely"

I take her hand this time and smile at her, "I hope so, Vic. I really do."

"Hey save the sweet talk for Dallas. I can't do anything about it in this truck." She leans over and kisses me on the cheek and starts to nibble on my ear which makes me go warm all over.

"I gotta concentrate on the road. Settle down." There is no doubt in my mind or my body how much I want her and she's not making it any easier to keep this truck straight on the road. It's all I can do to not pull over and make out like a couple of teenagers. I am starting to convince myself this trip was a very good idea.


	5. Chapter 5

We arrive in Dallas just as we started, on a good note. When I check us in suddenly my nerves, get the best of me. The expectations that go along with this hotel and the implications that we are indeed a couple make me think that perhaps I took too much for granted in planning this trip. It's not like we have talked about any of this, hell it's not like we have ever slept together before. What am I doing? The clerk with an incredulous smirk on his face asks me if I want one or two keys and he may as well asked me the weight of the earth.

I feel a hand on my back and Vic leans into my side, "Hi, we will take two keys." She drops her head, her eyes look up at me, the corner of her lips curls she flips her hair. I can feel her pull and she rescues me by slowly and provocatively kissing my lips, turns and tells the clerk, "but I'm sure we will only use one." She slides the keys into her tight back pocket, locks my fingers, leads me to the elevator, and looks back over my shoulder toward the clerk. I can only imagine the look she gives him.

Finally, the elevator door opens, "That was a nice save back there." I smile to cover my embarrassment, "Thanks."

"Walt, don't worry, I'm nervous too"

She bumps into me playfully letting me know it's all ok and I'm thankful for the late hour.

I open the door to the suite and we take in the view, "Walt, this is gorgeous, you did well." She turns and gives me a quick kiss.

"Hey I gotta ask, why did you plan us coming in so late? I'm dog ass tired."

"Well, I don't really know."

"Yeah you do. You don't do anything on a whim."

I stare at her. She knows more about me than I think she does.

"Hey, I told you I am nervous too and if you figured getting here so late would be an excuse to not have to worry about sleeping together I was just going to tell you that was a wicked smart move on your part. Pretty smooth, too. "

I'm caught. I take her in my arms and feel her hair against my face and her body presses against mine. I feel her brush her lips just under my ear and she whispers, "let's get some sleep tonight. I'm beat" Again, she saves me but I worry I am disappointing her.

"I'm gonna unpack and then I think a hot bath is in order."

"ok"

A disaster. I am creating a living disaster. Vic busies herself unpacking her bag which by the way she packs will take all of four minutes. I gotta think of something. I gotta think of something quick. I hit the bathroom, well because I have to use it, and bam it's there the sunken tub. The benefits of a suite. I look around the counter and find, shampoo, conditioner, lotion, shower cap; ah there we go bubble bath. I start the tub and pour in the bottle; bubbles galore and I hope the tiny soapy things save my skinny ass.

A tiny knock at the door and I turn to open it, "hey" I invite her in, "I thought I would draw your bath."

"You are really full of surprises. I mean, you, as Mr. Sensitive."

Maybe this is backfiring.

"Just trying to be thoughtful after dragging you on a nearly 18 hour drive."

"No, no I like it just a bit shocked by it." I avert my eyes and start out of the door. "Hey, Walt come help me take off my boots."

She slides onto the edge of the tub and sticks a leg out and what starts as a boot ends with both of us in the tub. Vic is laying in my arms, her back pressed against my chest, and my hands have found a home wrapped around her waist and thighs. I brush the hair from her neck and kiss the small crease made by the Wyoming sun.

Vic moans, "I never imagined this, never."

"I hope you aren't upset you know that well you know that we haven't..…."my voice trails off.

"No, this is wonderful, being close to you like this, away from everything and everybody." Vic pulls my arms tighter around her waist as if she never wants me to let go and if I'm honest with myself I never want to.

I kiss the curve of her neck, "we need to turn in or we are going to fall asleep in here and drown."

Vic laughs, "Yeah, the bubbles are almost gone anyway."


	6. Chapter 6

_**This chapter contains mature content -**_

As I get out of the tub, I suddenly become aware of my nakedness and quickly wrap a towel around my waist. I grab a towel for Vic and she steps into it letting me wrap it around her. Her beauty nearly takes my breath away. Her arms slink around my waist and she tip toes up to kiss my lips, "Thank you for this. All of this." I'm falling into her eyes and smile as I finally kiss her the way I have wanted to for so long. The heat from her mouth is in contrast to the coolness of the tile floor and I can feel the shiver down her back. I think of how much I want her, to feel her, to be inside of her. Vic pulls the back of my hair forcing me closer.

I look into her eyes and am reassured by her rapid breathing that she wants me just as much. Vic pulls the towel from around my waist and drops hers to the floor next to mine. I can't resist any longer.

"Vic, I've waited so long."

"Oh yeah" she flashes that wicked grin and pushes me against the sink pulling my head down to meet her lips. The hunger in her lips and hands as she searches my body matches the grind of her hips against me. I don't want this to be too quick and it will be as my hands follow every curve of her body.

"I want to feel you, Walt."

Vic pushes closer to me and locks my arm finding the scars on my chest and as she runs her tongue over them I can feel the curiosity brewing in her mind.

"I'm going to find every scar on your body before I am through" as she outlines the matching scar with her free hand and pulls a tuft of hair causing me to wince. I spin Vic around, freeing my arm, bending her over the sink allowing my body to fold with her pinning her hands in place on the countertop. I find the curve and gently bite her neck running my tongue over the mark as she groans.

She looks at me through the mirror and struggles to free her arms but I press a little harder against her and she falls into my rhythm. A slow and steady pace. My tongue works its way up to her ear and my warm breath hovers over it and I softly whisper, "Just let go, baby, just let go."

I feel her push back attempting to take control, "I'm never going to hurt you, Vic. No one will ever hurt you again." I find the front of her neck and gently lace it with kisses as her moans become louder and her head falls back onto my shoulder. I feel the pulses in her body and she presses back in one last attempt to take control but I want to please her and to free her first before I ever enter inside of her so I grip her a littler harder.

Her lips are next to my ear, "Wa….Walt" she can barely speak and she is fighting the sensations in her body, "What the…." I suck just a little harder and she presses against my shoulder, not in resistance, but because her body is surrendering, I know she's close, she's almost there, just a little harder and a deep groan escapes my throat and her back arches, her shoulders are deep into my chest and I hear it, the guttural scream she's been holding in for so long, her body seizes in the familiar spasm of satisfaction and she slowly relaxes underneath me.

I take in her expression from the mirror's reflection and wrap my arms around her gently resting my head on her shoulder. She looks at me; we look at each other, she turns to face me, her tongue dissolves in my mouth as she consumes me.

Her eyes are half open and half glazed, "I can't stand it, Walt, please make love to me."

We make our way to the bedroom, and I do as she pleases, finding every shape and exploring every inch of her body. Her surrender is complete and her appetite is satisfied, at least for now. Before falling asleep, with my arms around her, she promises to find all my scars in the morning. Somewhere during the night I tell her that I love her because it is true. It has been true for a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Mildly mature content**_

I wake up in a tangled mess with Vic. Our legs are intertwined and my arms are wrapped around her as if I am protecting her from the dangers of the world and in many ways I may be doing just that. The closeness I feel with her is nearly incomprehensible and I surely don't understand it nor do I think I want to because by naming it, quantifying it, I am limiting its potential. I marvel at how well our bodies fit and the singular unison we achieved while making love with each other. I made love with her and not to her; a distinction that I never knew existed until last night. How do I tell her these things? I don't think I am capable of telling her.

Vic stirs in my arms, waking, while the heat begins to escape from our joined bodies. My quiet confidence is renewing as I soak in the scent of her, all of her. I gently place my lips on her shoulder and glide them toward the nape of her neck, whispering, "Good morning."

Vic moans, "Good morning", and closes the small space between us pressing against my already aroused state.

"Stay there," she softly speaks into the hollow of my elbow.

"Stay here?"

"Yes, you fit just perfectly there."

She's right. We fit. We perfectly fit and I can't help but do what comes so naturally as an expression of my love and softly take the lob of her ear between my teeth as my tongue caresses it gently. I feel the tension begin to rise in her body and I whisper, "Vic, will you make love with me?"

"Yes" and she continues, "You can start with that crazy thing you did with my neck last night. That shit turned me on."

"I just wanted you to relax"

"That's all?" she giggles in disbelief.

"Well and surrender."

"Surrender? Just what the hell do you mean anyway. Surrender to what?" Her body shifts and she turns to face me with a serious look on her brow.

"Surrender to the control you have over everything, Vic. You are safe with me and I can hold all that for you if you let me. "

Vic looks at me half wondering and half perplexed at what I am saying as she pushes me back on the bed and vigorously straddles my lap and plants a hard kiss on my lips. My body cannot help but react to the motion of her hips and the pressure of her lips moving across my body. Vic leans forward and puts her weight on my chest holding me in place her hair falling forward covering me and her face looks like a carnivorous cat feeding on her prey. I lift up to meet her lips and Vic pushes me down teasing with her tongue over my lips as the rhythm of her hips increase. I feel the tension build in my legs and I lock my legs between hers and turn her over moving her beneath me. Vic smiles, almost laughing, and I pin her arms above her head and split her legs with mine, and stop. My eyes begin to drown in hers as I hold my head just above hers, "You're safe with me." Vic pushes up and I lean down and hold my lips just above hers eyeing the serious expression on her face, "You can't go anywhere, you just have to admit I'm stronger than you, but I have you," and she closes the distance, the warmth from her mouth consumes me and I swear I can hear her heart beat. My hands move down her body over the curves of her hips.

Vic exclaims, "No. No. Hold me. I want to, Walt. I want to let it all go." I hold her arms and she bits my bottom lip, her tongue searches for mine, and our bodies become one. The pulses of her breath signal her release, I feel the first waves of tremors inside, and I know she is here with her body, her soul and she is mine as I am hers. Our lovemaking is purposeful in its pleasure and I bask in the gratification of pleasing her.

Later, Vic leans in to kiss me and says, "There is something you should know."

"I want to know everything, everything about you."

"Let's start with the fact that I love you and we can go from there."


	8. Chapter 8

Vic and I collapse into each others arms completely exhausted but refreshed from the revelation and actualization of the love we share.

Vic leans into my ear and softly says, "I'm going to take a bath. You wanna join me?"

"Yup."

She kisses my sideburn, "Don't ever think about shaving these."

I shake my head and smile because it perplexes me what she finds attractive about me.

"I'm serious, Walt. They are fuckin' sexy as hell."

The color rises to my face as she swoons over me. "Start the bath". I kiss her quickly as she unwraps her body from mine. I hear the water going and yell out, "Hey, you stravin? I'm starving? Room service?"

"Yup."

Ok, I guess I deserve that. I order us a simple lunch, two cheeseburgers with bacon, fries, ranch dressing, Vic loves to dip her fries, a green salad and of course two bottles of Rainier. I head for the bathroom and spy my beautiful lady soaking in the tub.

"Ordered lunch. They said 45 minutes so timing is perfect. Now let me in there."

Vic slaps a little water my way and laughs at me as I splash her back, getting into the tub, and she moves into my arms as natural as rain. I feel her fingernails run the length of my legs and I feel my body begin to fall into the vortex of her pull.

"Vic….sweetheart…." I can't finish my sentence and I lay back and just enjoy her as she completely relaxes into my chest as her hands traverse my legs. Her simple strokes evoke so much pleasure and calm me completely. I begin to scrub her back and am drawn to kiss her neck and shoulders as my hands wrap around and gently and hold her to my chest resting the side of my face on her back.

The stillness becomes intoxicating as Vic holds my arms in place, her small hands wrapping around my forearms, as she proclaims her love to me.

"We should have done this a long time ago."

"No, now is the perfect time." I mumble.

"You think?"

"Yeah, we are ready for each other now."

"Hmmmm…I guess you are right. It feels so right."

"It is"

We finish bathing and I find the hotel robes just in time for room service. We devour our lunch and beers.

"I didn't make any plans for today because…well…ah…I didn't know if…well…if we would make it to today so I ah figured we could play it by ear and do whatever you would like to do."

"What? You honestly thought I would bail? Come on, really?"

"Well, Vic I guess I was a bit insecure about all of this you know."

"You don't feel that way now do you?"

I take her hands in mine, "No, not at all," and kiss her firmly while I hold her in my arms.

"Good, cause you know, I ain't letting you go." Vic smiles and winks at me. We spend our day together, hand in hand, two obvious lovers enthralled in the presence of each other. We were the only two people in the city of a million people. As lovers do, we spent our night making love with each other, and taking each other to new heights and new experiences of ecstasy. Vic nearly devours me and I, in turn, consume her.

During the night, I unpack her NFL gift-wrapped #92 Eagles jersey, and place it on the nightstand next to her. I wake to Vic screaming, "Walt! Aaaaaaaahhh no I can't believe it!"

I look bewildered and she jumps on me, "I can't believe it a Reggie fuckin' White authentic throwback, thank you, baby." She showers my stubbly face with kisses. "Ow, it scratches, will you shave for me?"

"Yup"

I look at her silly innocently happy face. "I'm glad you like it."

"No, I love it. I can't wait to wear it. Ok, get up let's get ready."

I grab her and pull her into my arms and she cheerfully complies as I hold her for a long and slow kiss. "You glad you made the trip."

"Yes, extremely."

We make it to the game in plenty of time, find our seats, the perfect 50-yardline seats in the thirty-fifth row, perfect height and angle. Vic is beaming from happiness. She can't stop smiling. We are surrounded by a group of Eagles fans which makes me feel just a little better. The score is 10-7 with the Cowboys in the lead as we head into half time. We make our half time plan, bathroom, brats and beer and it works out perfect. We get back just as the second half starts and that is when the shit storm begins.

"Hey #92. Hey girl" a deep billowy voice yells out.

Vic either doesn't hear him or is ignoring him and I hope it stays this way.

"Yo, blondie, come on girl. Yo 92." He strikes up again. He sounds a few rows back. Close enough where I look over at Vic and she catches the last part but not enough for her to turn around.

"Hey girl. Hey Eagles 92," Vic turns and I watch her, "Hey, yeah, you why don't you save a horse and ride a cowboy, baby." Before Vic and open her mouth and lay down a retort that any U.S. Navy sailor would be proud of I place my hand gently on her arm and look over to her, "Stay here." I give her a quick kiss and turn on my heel to exit my row eying Mr. Bigmouth.

"Oh, heeellll no, what the fuck are you gonna do old man. You must be her daddy cause there ain't no way that fine ass is with you."

Much to his disadvantage Mr. Bigmouth has an aisle seat. I size him up, about 6'2 255lbs, and would blow a 1.2 easy. Yup, he's both very stupid and sorta drunk.

I stand on the step below him to give him a faux psychological advantage, "Knock it off."

"Fuck you. Ohhh wait no …. Speaking of fucking."

The crowd roared with a Dallas score just as the blade of my right hand made contact with his throat temporarily paralyzing his ability to breathe or speak. Mr. Bigmouth collapses into his seat.

"You shut up and pay respect to my lady or I will kick your ass up and down the parking lot and then light your ass on fire. Then I'll be your daddy. You understand me."

Mr. Bigmouth just nodded in the affirmative.

"Good."

I walk back down to Vic who isn't smiling but her face connotes distinct pleasure. Her eyes are a bit glazed over when I take my seat and she immediately takes my hand and holds it in hers making sure to intertwine our fingers.

"You really meant it didn't you?" nearly yelling from the noise.

I look over at her curiously wondering what she is talking about.

"You really meant it when you said I was safe with you didn't you."

"In every way"

"Every way?"

"Yup"

She grips my hand tighter as we head into the 4th quarter.

"Walt, would you be mad if I want to leave?"

My heart sinks to my boots thinking I have just completely ruined our perfect game.

"No, I won't be mad." My heart is caught like a knot in my throat. "Do you want to leave?" My eyes reflect my disappointment in letting her down or embarrassing her.

"Yeah, I think we should go."

We make our way out of the aisle and I lift my ball cap and pat my hair down and reposition my cap.

Vic takes my hand and I lead us up the aisle, when we reach Mr. Big Mouth, I guide Vic to the opposite side so she would be out of reach of him and I even up with her. We make it outside, outside of the noise of the crowd, and I am completely silent.

"Man, I can finally hear. Can you hear me?"

I nod, "Yes."

Vic closes the distance between us and pulls her body in close, sliding her hands in my back pockets, and she tilts her head up and pulls my lower lip into her mouth and then kisses me with conviction.

"I wanted to leave because I really truly need to make love to you right now and we can't really do that in front of 80,000 people."

I smile and am relieved she is not mad at me.

"You don't get it do you?"

"No, not really, Vic but I don't want to question it you know. It's working out for me whatever it is." I laugh.

"Yeah it is but let me clue you in Ace Ventura pet detective. Do you think that's the first time that's ever happened to me? Duh, no, but I've always had to defend myself. It helps to have this mouthpiece to handle assholes like that but having my man handle that shit. It's hot and I kinda really need to have you right now."

I wrap my arms around her; we are so close I can feel her breathing against my chest, and I would swear our hearts are beating together as I plummet into her beautiful brown eyes and our lips meet to explore the deepest, warmest kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

I hail a cab outside of the stadium. Once tucked in the back, Vic, leans in, "How come we are staying so far from the stadium?"

"Well, I figured the hotels near the stadium would be packed with potentially rowdy football fans and I thought some quiet time was in order. Should we have stayed closer?"

"Nope. How long have you been planning this?"

"Can't really, say." I look over and smile because it's true I don't know when I actually started planning it or rather when I gave myself permission to consider planning it.

Vic leans into my shoulder and we take the 15 minute ride back to our hotel.

"Deciding to take a cab to the game is genius that much I know. No parking headaches and no worrying about driving under the influence. You're one smart cookie."

The cab driver throws his shady eyes up into the rearview to cast his immediate judgment on this conversation and on me. I'm going to have to get used to the wolf check. Something I haven't had to do since Martha.

"Ok, I know things are bigger in Texas but the size of this hotel is ridiculous, Walt."

I shake my head with a closed lip smile, "What you don't like the ½ mile walk to the elevator followed by the 20 turns to get there and the lap to the suite?"

"No!"

She leans into me, "but it's quite beautiful and well the company has been exceptional so it will due."

As I put the keycard in the slot, I take note that I am doing it correctly, Vic presses her body against mine making it hard to concentrate on this simple task.

"You have a nice ass but you can't tell when you wear those baggy jeans. I like these, they fit just right."

I don't respond to her because my mind is starting to go places.

Once inside the room, Vic retorts, "Am I embarrassing you, Walt Longmire?"

"A little bit."

Vic grabs me by the collar of my t-shirt, come here, and she begins kissing my neck and ear barely reaching them.

"Hey, we have dinner reservations."

"mmm hmmm. Can't I just have you for dinner?"

I don't know what to say and return her kisses.

"Let's eat. We will need our strength later."

"Ok, that's convincing because it's promising."

Vic insists that I get showered first and I do. While she is primping in the bathroom I put on my new black 501's, my new white western shirt with a black southwest design that the store clerk said would bring out my eyes, my dress ropers and my O'Farrell. I look decidedly like the top hand. When Vic emerges from the bathroom she looks stunningly beautiful in a simple black dress, an elegant strand of thin pearls, earrings to match, and black open toe heels. "Wow, you look stunning."

"So, you like?"

"Yeah, I like. How did you fit that in your bag? Wow."

"Silly man. That's why I had you shower first I had to press out the wrinkles. It was smooched in there just in case I needed it along with my shoes."

"I want to kiss you but I don't want to ruin your lipstick"

"There's more in the tube" and she flashed that hungry smile. I kissed her gently but was making promises for later while I was doing so.

Over dinner and during the second bottle of wine Vic turned melancholy.

"What's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong. That's just it. This is perfect. I was thinking about tomorrow. You know when we leave this fantasy we have been in the past few days."

"I don't think it's a fantasy"

"You don't? Really? We can't get lost in Durant."

I stare at my fork as if it would start speaking for me and holding up my end of this conversation I don't want to have.

"Can we just….just deal with it tomorrow…I don't want to ruin our last night here."

"It's not ruining anything. It's facing reality. The reality of our situation, Walt."

I pause, take a sip of my wine, "Our reality is what we make of it. How we define it."

"What does that mean? We haven't even talked about the idea of "us". Hell, you asked me for a dirty weekend and I said yes."

"Is that what this is to you a dirty weekend?"

"No, but that's how it started, wasn't it?"

"You know better than that." I was starting to get angry but my heart told me she was upset about something else and I just needed to find out what it was. The good thing about being my age is knowing when to shut up, which in my case is quite often, so I shut up.

"Listen," she took my hand in hers, "I'm sorry. I'm being a bitch. There's so much going on in my head." I could see the glisten in her eyes and I knew if I pressed it she would start crying so I remained silent. We finished our dinner and besides the customary pleasantries didn't have much to say. This was not the Thanksgiving dinner I planned and I thought how much happier I would be at this moment at the Red Pony with Henry eating a Thankstaking dinner.

"Originally, I thought you may want to go out dancing after dinner but I think we should call it a night. What do you think?"

"Call it a night," Vic didn't look up at me but rather concentrated on her hands folded on the table. She was checked out and back in Durant as far as her mind was concerned.

Back in the room, we both changed, and for the first time in 48 hours we both put on pajamas. Vic climbed in bed after turning down the covers on my side and rolled onto her side, "Good night, Walt."

"Night"

I stand on my side of the bed and all I can think of is the rest of my life. It's as if the fork in the road is here in front of me. It's no longer a distant illusion. I have to make a choice, period.

I walk over to Vic's side of the bed and tap her bottom, "Move over", she does and I can see the tears angled down across the bridge of her nose. I sit down on the edge of the bed, throw back the blankets covering her beautiful body and pull her up to me. I wrap my arms around her feeling her soft silky hair on my face. I just sit, hold her, and let her get it out, my grip around her tightening every so often.

Eventually, I lean her away from me and look into her eyes not allowing her to avert her eyes. "Now, what is really going on?"

"Everything"

"ok"

"It's like waking up from a perfect dream, Walt, only to realize the crummy life you really have. I mean what are we going to do when we get home? I was all brave before we left not caring what people said because they were going to figure out we went away together for the weekend but you know that was bullshit because I do care and a part of me can't believe that I didn't stop myself from going."

"Are you sorry you did?"

"No, and that's the problem because I don't know what I'm going to do, what we are going to do once we get back home, this trip has only confirmed to me that I love you. It's not just a physical thing which is definitely undeniable and definitely exciting and everything I could ever imagine. Actually, I couldn't have imagined last night, " she blushes, "but it happened. Now what? We roll up in Durant like nothing happened?"

"Why can't we just go on loving each other?"

"Are you seriously sounding like a 18 year old college freshman right now? Let's start with you are Sheriff Longmire and I am Deputy Moretti."

"So"

"So. Really that's your answer"

"Yup"

"That answer isn't going to work"

"I don't see why we can't be the professionals we have always been at work. Why does one have to influence the other?"

Vic laughs loudly, "Because it already does! You already treat me differently, Walt and after this weekend you can look me in the eye and tell me it won't be worse?"

I hold my head down because I know she is right. I'm already overprotective and take crazy chances where she is concerned. I think of Chance and the circumstances that have led us to this night.

"Vic, can we have tonight together? We have tomorrow and a lifetime really to sort the rest out?"

She strokes my face with the back of her palm and looks at me as if I am a fool.

"Ok," she says, the genie giving the jester the last and final wish from the magic lamp.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Mature content_**

Vic lays back on the bed and I quickly follow her lead but just before our lips meet I think, what if this is the last time, what if we never make love again, and she is gone out of my life forever? The possibility of losing her is too much for my heart to bear, my body shuts down, and my brain seizes to process, refusing to ponder the prospect of losing her.

I push up, hovering over Vic, her arms wrapped around my back, and I stare until her eyes open. Our eyes look through each other and it is if I have fallen inside of her, the words fall out and tumble down hitting her body and rolling off onto the floor, "I love you. I love you. I love you." The tears seep from her eyes trailing backwards and dropping from the cliff of her cheek into the valley below.

"We aren't dreaming, baby. This is real."

I lower myself, finding her naturally waiting, and our bodies sync into one. Her fingernails dig into the hollow of my back acknowledging the depth I have achieved. The tears still seep from her eyes but are joined by mine as our eyes have too joined in unison.

"The star that covers my heart is not my heart, Victoria, you are and the world be damned." This was my surrender to her, my affirmation of love.

"I love you so much it hurts." Vic breathlessly whispers. I feel her body quake and it reverberates throughout every fiber of my body. I slow her pace, refusing her quickening; the tides roll slower, stronger, and longer as she moans and screams out wholly releasing herself to me. Her nails sink into my flesh and my body releases in kind.

"Don't…." whisper…." stop" the warmth of her breath cascades past my lips.

I obey her command.

Our bodies stay twisted together as we slumber and a new day begins. I wake to Vic departing my arms. She rolls over and tenderly kisses my lips; it does not taste of good-bye but of beginnings.

"Good morning, sweetheart."

"Good morning," her eyes are soft and her hand begins to explore my body. "I never did find all of your scars, did I?"

"You have the rest of your life to find them and the one's I don't have, yet."

She smiles, accepting my desire for her, and my commitment to never part.

"Hmmmm" a quick kiss and she decides to part my arms. She looks over her shoulder, "That's a promise I want you to keep, ok."

"Yup"

Our morning remained quiet while we packed and said good-bye to Dallas. Vic is unusually quiet in the truck but I don't worry because she is sitting next to me, my arm draped around her shoulders, her head pressed into my chest, with her hand tucked, resting, purposefully in-between my legs. She has taken full ownership of what belongs to her as she should, as I expect and as I like.

"How much longer until our fantasy is over?"

I smile and look out of my window, "Don't know"

"What time is it?"

"It's not that, it's just I don't think it will be over."

Vic snuggles in just a little bit tighter and kisses my neck just outside of my Adam's apple which automatically turns the corners of my mouth up.

"I'm going to really love, loving you."

I smile and hug her a little tighter.

"The magic will dissipate, Walt you know that. Are you sure you aren't worried about home?"

"Yup, I'm sure I'm not worried"

"ok"

"Here's the deal. I'm not worried about what I feel….ah..you know…what you feel. That's what matters, Vic."

"In theory, yes, I agree with you."

"Besides, you got a man that's not a one-trick-pony there's other things in life besides being a lawman and there's other places to live besides Durant but there's only one of you, so to me, it's pretty simple."

"How do you do that?"

I look over at her my brows almost touching from confusion.

"How do you just make it go away like that?"

"What?"

"How do you just break complicated shit down and make all of my fears go away just like that." Snapping her fingers.

"Dunno but I think it's one of the benefits of love. Making it all feel and be better."

She laughs and shakes her head. "You are such a dope but you're my dope so I get it I guess."

I lean down and kiss the top of her head.

"Stay with me tonight."

"Vic, I want to but if we do that then there's no slowing down the tongue waggers are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yeah, I am"

"Well, you have about 12-hours to think about it and if you change your mind it doesn't change me, ok"

"Ok…oh and by the way I haven't told you in like the past hour but I love you Walter Longmire."

"I love you, too, Victoria Moretti"

* * *

_**Hello -fellow Longvic devotees. Please, let me know how you would like to see our favorite pair deal once they are back home in Durant. I would love to incorporate your ideas in future chapters. Thank you for the reviews ... they reaffirm I'm not the only one crazy about these two. :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

About a mile before the Absaroka County limits sign, I pull over to the side of the road in a designated turn-out and the slowness of the truck wakes Vic from her comfortable slumber against my shoulder.

"Are we home?"

"Not yet"

"Where are we?"

"About a mile from the county line"

"Can't make it to the rest stop?"

"No, it's not that. I have some things I wanna say before we get home."

Vic looks up at me, her eyes seriously studying mine. "I'm listening."

"I know you're worried about the town folk and all the chatter but you know Vic people will gossip or have opinions about stuff no matter what we do. I can't worry about them. We shouldn't worry about them."

"That sounds rather optimistic coming from an elected official"

"Yeah, but I'm not worried about that either because I am confident that the good people, voting people, of the county would support me and that's if I even decide to run for Sheriff again."

"So what concerns you then and don't tell me nothing"

"No, no you're right. I do worry about what those I love have to say or rather what they want to say and haven't."

"Henry and Cady"

"I had a long talk…relatively speaking…with Henry before we left," I looked down and we both smiled because she knows it was a short conversation. "He gets it and well he understands my concerns"

"Which are?"

"I'm not worried about right now, Vic, but I worry about twenty years from now when I will definitely be an old man and you will be saddled with me like baggage in the basement. I don't want you to live that sort of life. I don't want to suck the life out of you because we are together."

"I would have a choice in that wouldn't I?"

"You would choose to stay but at what cost? The sacrifice of your youth? I couldn't steal that from you. I shouldn't steal that from you."

"You are making a lot of presumptions"

"Maybe. Maybe not but it's what worries me about us. Not the here and now."

"Walt, we just made it through a weekend, I think you are putting the cart before the horse here don't you thinking about 20 years from now?"

I look over at her not saying a word.

"What else worries you?"

"The complications of aging."

"Walt, we all have those fears"

"After the past few days in Dallas, which have been wonderful by the way and beyond my wildest imagination," I kiss her gently on the lips, "I worry that I won't be able to satisfy you when I get older, babe."

Vic stops me by putting her hand to my mouth.

"Listen, I hear what you are saying, I really do but you are being presumptuous about a lot of things. I would like a little more credit because while I love making love with you I'm not so shallow to think that's all that I'm about because if it was everything about us would be different."

I guess she put me in my place but it doesn't mean I'm not worried about it.

"And Cady."

"She worries"

"About"

"Us"

"Why"

"Work"

"And"

"Nothing"

"just work"

"yup"

"and you?"

"Me, too"

"Well"

"Well, it's work"

"And"

"You have to let me do my job."

"I do"

"Like having me hold up in your office while you rush alone to a fight to the death with Ridges or having Ferg return Branches property or not letting Branch in the station because I'm there and playing down how hurt you are because I'm there. You mean like that"

"I guess my protective gene has been in overdrive lately."

"You think?"

"It's hard watching you, caring for you and not being able to say anything, Vic. The hardest part was not kissing you when you were cleaning the blood from my face. I really wanted to, you know."

I lean over and she caresses my face with her finger tips where the cut has healed near my ear and what starts as a gentle loving kiss turns into a deep passionate heated devouring exchange with her hands wrapped around my head pulling my hair, my hands unbuttoning her blouse and my lips finding their way to her neck. Vic moves over and straddles my lap.

I lean back and look into her eyes, "This is the part that worries me about work. How am I going to keep my hands off of you?"

She smiles as if she just sunk the winning shot. "This won't happen at work, Walt. We both respect our work too much for that to happen"

"I guess but you drive me crazy and my hands are on you and my lips are on you before I know it and it's foolish and wild and intoxicating and I could go on." I smile at her because I know I am head over heels in love with her.

"I guess we can make some rules"

"Like what?"

"Like, we work different shifts or maybe we have sex before work at home or other select locations so we won't think about it at work." She laughs at me because she can sense my embarrassment not to mention the demands she will take on me.

Vic reaches down between my legs, "Don't worry, I will take care of what's mine." She kisses my lips. "Come on lets go home".

"I hope I can see the road after that."

Vic tugs at my ear and whispers, "I will help you steer"

I almost lose consciousness, this girl, gets right where I want her and bam. When I regain my thoughts I tell her, "Just so you know I told Henry and Cady that we went to the game. That's about it. I didn't go into details and I don't think they will ask too many questions but if they do I'm going to let them know that…ah…well…I guess ..that we are dating?"

"Yeah, we are dating"

"It seems more serious than that though. There has to be another way to describe it."

"Seeing each other."

"Well we certainly did that." Referring to our bedroom antics.

Vic smiles at me and kisses the side of my neck.

"Vic, I'm not ashamed of us, you know."

"Me, neither."

"So, I would like to ask you out….ah…on a proper date…if you will…I know it's late notice for a weekend but if you don't have anything planned would you have dinner with me tomorrow night and ah maybe a movie over in Sheridan?"

Vic looks at me almost like I flew in from Area 51.

"Yes, Walt. I would love to go out with you tomorrow."

I smile because I'm happy. I'm scared but I'm happy. I also think I want to be in Sheridan because I know there are going to be problems but I just don't know yet what form they will take and I would like a little more time for us before those problems land on my doorstop.

Vic takes my hand in hers as I turn the truck back onto the highway and head for the Absaroka County sign.

She leans back on my shoulder, "Walt, stay with me tonight. "

I scratch my chin, my beard growing thick after my morning shave, thinking of how I never took the easy way out of anything in my life and I'm not about to start now, "I would love to wake up with you in the morning."

* * *

_**A few have requested Walt and Vic as married with babies. Check out my Walt and Vic - Moment In Time Chapters 5-17. This story will continue now that they are back home.**_


	12. Back Home

"Walt, welcome back. How was the game?"

"Good"

Henry looks at me, waiting for more.

"Just good?"

I am trying like hell not to grin like a school boy but it's very hard to contain what I feel.

"Pretty good."

"Walt, you were never a very good liar or poker player but I will leave you to tell it in your own time."

"I never kiss and tell"

"Whoa, ok spill it. After all I am your best friend."

I smile broadly and feel my face flush from the natural uncontrollable nervousness felt when you are attracted to someone and someone else notices. It's that; please let the floor open up because I'm caught kind of smile.

I just shake my head and look down at my beer then quickly take a swig hoping it will force my smiling lips back into submission.

"So the Cowboys won. I understand"

"In more ways than one."

"Ok, now you are teasing with the details so we should change the subject if you are going to be cagey."

I laugh and find myself smiling again so I have a choice; either get drunk to keep from smiling or spill the beans while smiling or get drunk, smile, and spill the beans. I decide to spill the beans as much as I can anyway.

"Henry, it was fantastic." My mind replays various exchanges and poses that will always remain between Vic and me.

"Welcome back to the living my friend. I am very happy for you. How is Vic? I have not seen her since your return. I am correct in assuming she is just as thunderstruck as you seem to be right now?"

Chuckling, and peeling the label from my bottle, "Yeah, I think so."

"Do you have any plans?"

"Plans, yes Walt, other than the unimaginative dinner and a movie. Have you thought beyond that?"

"I have"

"And"

"I don't know"

"What do you not know?"

"If it's viable"

"Why"

"Age"

"It is only 13 years. Was it a factor in Dallas?"

"No"

"Then, the problem is, what?"

"Me"

"Why?"

"I'm worried about later…...you know in the future."

"But you said you did not have plans."

"I don't."

"How can you worry about something that you have not planned to happen?"

I sit there taking in the obvious wisdom of the Cheyenne Nation.

"I will ask, again. Do you have plans?"

"Yes"

"And"

"I'm being stupid"

"I did not say that"

"You don't have too. I am. Vic doesn't care and it wasn't a problem this weekend so why should it be unless I insist on making it a problem otherwise it's not." I believe it this time.

"Ok, what are your plans?"

"I only know one thing for sure. I don't want to blow it. Man, she is wonderful. A perfect fit for me."

"I am very happy for you, Walt. Very happy indeed." Henry's eyes light up as if he is relieved. Relieved I am no longer alone nor lonely.

"What else is bothering you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ok, after 38 years do I not get any credit at all?"

I look at Henry and remember how stupid I am every time I try to fake him out.

"It's work"

"That may be an issue only if you do not remain professional and I do not see that happening."

"Professional isn't a problem. I'm the problem"

"I do not understand"

"I worry too much and you know get over protective."

"The line is blurred."

"Yup"

Henry put his hand on my shoulder, facing me, my brother in arms and in life.

"If you respect Vic as a professional you do not need to protect her more than you would any other partner. It is simple. A valuable lesson you learned in the military do not forget that, Walt."

I look down at my boots as I lean against the bar.

"I wish it was that simple."

Henry stares at me and his eyebrows separate as he reaches the correct conclusion.

"I see. You were not in love with your military counterparts but you are with Vic."

I look up at him without answering but my eyes do not sway as he has spoken the truth. I search his face earnestly looking for any signs of judgment or doubt as the truth rolls off of his tongue. It is the first public admission of my love for Vic and with it a natural sense of angst as this is the singular moment that will give me confidence or doubt.

Henry smiles, "I do not know what to tell you for your work other than respect her abilities, but on a personal note I could not be any happier."

I feel a huge sense of relief and put my hand out on my best friend's shoulder and pat his back in which he returns.

"We decided not to make a public service announcement about it and just take things as they come."

"I would agree that appears to be the wisest approach. Have you talked to Cady?"

"Just told her we were going to the game but you know I didn't have anything to tell then but I guess I should …ah…well…you…know.."

"Talk to your daughter before she finds out some other way?"

"Yup"

Henry nods my way as he makes his way behind the bar.

"Can I borrow your phone?"

"Sure"

I punch in Cady's number and I know I can hear my heart in the ear piece.

"Cady Longmire"

"Hi punk"

An excited voice on the other end, "Hi, Dad. How are you? Where are you?"

"I'm good. I'm at the Henry's"

"Can you meet me for lunch?"

"What, now?"

"Yup"

I hear hesitation in her voice because I know I have caught her off-guard. "Yeah, sure Dad, um I will be right over, ok"

"Ok, great."

"Hey, Dad, is everything ok?"

"Yup, perfect. See you soon."

Cady strides into the Red Pony wearing a smile and gives me a bear hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You look …ah…well….happy," she takes a step back sizing my face.

I smile back at Cady but hold my head down trying to think of how I am going to have this talk with my daughter.

"You want to order? I'm pretty hungry."

"Yeah, sure," Cady looks at me instead of the menu.

"Ok, Dad, what's going on?"

"Nothing"

"Seriously, Dad."

"Am I that transparent?"

"Yes, you are." Cady's voice pitches higher as if she is actually afraid to say the words," How was Dallas?"

I can't help but smile and I put my beer down on the table and keep staring at the bottle but this stupid smile won't go away.

"Dad?" Cady leans into me bumping my shoulder and she laughs at me, "You had a good time didn't you?"

I shake my head in the affirmative, "Yup"

Cady pauses and pulls her red locks behind her ear, "Ok, I don't want the conversation to get all weird Dad but can I just say that I am so happy that you are happy." Cady leans over and kisses my cheek, "Seriously, I can't remember the last time I actually saw you smile."

"Would you be ok if I …ah…well…if I ah…started seeing..I mean..if Vic and I.."

"If you two dated?"

I clear my throat because I feel like I did in high school after a fumble. My stomach has dropped and everything slows down. A colossal mistake is happening here.

"Ah…well….yes." I look her in the eyes refusing to look away.

Cady reaches out and puts her hands on mine covering them. "Dad, you don't need my permission but I am really flattered that you worry about what I think and I think that any woman that can put that smile on your face has my vote but honestly Dad, I am glad, no very glad, that it is Vic."

I study her face.

"Anyone with half a brain can see the chemistry between you two. I never said it but, heck since we are talking about stuff, which we kinda never do, that whole Lizzie thing was weird but you know you had to find your footing. But Vic, well, she will give you a run for your money and that will be good for you. Very good I should think."

"She's only seven years older than you." I say it flatly.

"And…..that is a problem….why?"

"Your ages are so close."

"Ok, granted I went to law school and am not a psychologist so let's avoid the typical clichés but besides the fact that most men are older than their mates aside and it's Vic we are talking about here I don't understand the problem."

I look at Cady completely unconvinced.

"Ok, Dad look, if I was dating someone who was an eligible bachelor, successful partner in a law firm, and was 41, oh and you knew him as well as I know Vic, would you freak out?"

"Would he be running for Sheriff?"

Cady laughs and so do I.

"I guess I am being silly."

"No, just a great Dad and just one more reason for me to absolutely adore you." I look at my little girl and feel a huge sense of relief.

"Dad, I do have one question."

"Yup"

"Is Vic just as happy?"

"Yes, yes she is."

"That's all the approval you need."

I lean over and kiss Cady on the cheek just as the Cheyenne Nation sits down to join us for lunch. My family reunited. This is good. I've been around long enough to be cautious about happiness but right now in this moment I'm going to take it for all it's worth.

* * *

_This is the first chapter of Vic and Walt back home from vacation. I have no idea where this is going so let's enjoy this journey together. Suggestions and reviews, of course, are always welcome. Enjoy Longvic shippers._


	13. Reality Check

I head home and finally unpack, start my laundry, crack a Rainer and sit at the piano and play the chorus of Rhapsody in Blue. I look around, the crispness of a Wyoming November afternoon settling in, and I come face to face with the disarray of my cabin. Well, no time like the present old boy. I spend the rest of the afternoon scrubbing, polishing, waxing, bleaching and spraying. My back hurts, my feet hurt and my head hurt when I am through but it looks nice. I head out to the grocery store and actually buy food. Not frozen t.v. dinners, chips and popcorn. Ok, well, I got those too but there was actually food in my basket this time.

The one thing I remember from college is that a crock pot is a bachelor's best friend. A pot roast, can a Campbell's mushroom soup with the recipe on the back, potatoes, broccoli, and I'm set and I'm actually a little proud of myself for getting myself together. A six-pack and I'm stocked.

I find myself singing in the shower as I get ready for my date. Ha, I laugh out loud just thinking about it. It's funny and it's pathetic that I'm singing in the shower. What's worse, I actually think about what I am going to wear, what the hell has Vic done to me? In the end, I Cash it, black jeans, black shirt, black boots and as I hit the front door my phone rings. Out of habit I pick it up, "Hey, glad I caught you."

Funny, my heart stops, it literally sinks to my black boots because I think she is going to tell me she has changed her mind, "Don't come," that's what I fear.

She senses my delayed response.

"Walt, you there?"

"Yup"

"Hey, would you mind bringing me some toothpaste? I feel stupid but we used it up this morning and I forgot to get some today well ah I would kinda like to brush my teeth before our date tonight." I hear her laugh on the other end of the phone.

"Ah sure thing. See you in a bit. Was just headin' out"

"You ok?"

"Yup" I know my hesitation may have tipped my hand.

"You thought I was calling to cancel on you didn't you?"

"It crossed my mind."

"I'm looking forward to seeing you and touching you." I hear her wicked chuckle on the other end of the phone.

I smile and blush at that, my head hangs down, the phone is to my ear and my voice turns gravelly, "See you and touch you soon." I make a mental note to get myself together because I feel like I'm 16 with a very bad case of puppy love. I grab my toothpaste – Sensodyne – and I put it back. Another trip to the store and I get Crest fresh mint whitening something or other. On the way out, I stop and pick up a bouquet of flowers with pansies, snapdragons, and marigolds. It's old-fashioned but what the hell. I want to take my lady flowers that are almost as beautiful as she is.

I set the flowers down on the counter and take out my wallet.

'Hi Sheriff"

"Hi Patty Jo"

"Who are the flowers for?"

I wasn't prepared for questions. My head has been in a cloud for the past day and unexpectedly her innocent question throws me for a tailspin.

"Ah"….I smile sheepishly…."ah they are for a friend."

"They are pretty."

I smile and fumble with my wallet.

"That will be $10.40, Sheriff."

"Here ya go Patty Jo. Thanks"

Suddenly, the short ride to Vic's becomes an internal introspection of just what is going on with this entire situation. I feel foolish and I hope Cady and Henry don't think I am a fool. They may think it but I know they would never say it. My boyish behavior this afternoon doesn't seem as delightful as it did just an hour ago but rather a rare display of embarrassing emotion.

I pull up in front of Vic's house and fear grips me. I really don't know what to think or what to do. I know I love this girl and I know she loves me so the fact that my stomach is in knots, my heart feels like it's coming out of my chest, and I'm worried that Patty Jo didn't believe me, leaves me in a quandary of emotion.

I head up Vic's walkway, knock on the door, wait the extra minute as she unlatches the locks and chains, her paranoia from Philadelphia and Ed Gorski, she opens the door and welcomes me with a bright smile and beautiful highlighted locks flowing to her shoulder.

"Hi", she leans in through the doorway and kisses my lips, softly and gently.

"Hi, these are for you. Well, actually both toothpaste and flowers are for you." I smile and she laughs.

"Thank you and thank you for letting me kiss you before my breath is minty fresh." She walks toward the bathroom. "I can kiss you with more feeling in a minute." She is crazy stupid happy like I was earlier. I recognize the symptoms.

The few moments waiting for Vic don't really make me feel any better as I process my anxiety. Vic emerges from the bathroom and she is so happy its almost hard to imagine that I am a part of the reason. Vic slides onto my lap side saddle and puts her arms around me. My hand naturally pulls her legs to me and our lips meet. Our kiss is of lovers reunited and I feel all of the worry and fear melt away with each pulse of our union.

My hands still explore her body as if it is the first time and I know if we don't stop we will never see the movie or have dinner tonight. Our lips part and my voice is barely audible, "We should go or we will miss our dinner reservation and the movie."

"Ok but only, well, never mind."

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing"

"Vic"

"Well, I don't want to sound eager and for all I know you were going to ask later but I want to be with you tonight. Either her or your cabin. I really like waking up with you in the morning."

I just look at her taking it all in.

"I know, I'm freaking you out, right? I have been a mess all day trying to figure out how to tell you how much I miss you and you touching me and kissing me and well just being together."

"Well, we have the early morning shift tomorrow." It's not a no but it's not a yes, either.

I slap her thigh playfully, "You ready?"

"Sure, yeah."

We head to Sheridan and the cab of the truck is as quiet as a coffin.

"Are you just being quiet because you are upset with me or are you being quiet because you're thinking?"

I reach over and take her hand, "Thinking."

I pull into the parking lot of the restaurant, unhand Vic, and walk around to open her door. "Hey, I'm sorry for being so quiet on the ride down here. I mean you know I'm not much of a talker anyway but we are on a date and well I shouldn't be a stick in the mud."

"No, you shouldn't. So work your shit out on your own time. I want you, all of you, when we are together, Walt"

Vic leans down and kisses me lightly, she smells so good, so new and the warmth of the past week together floods back into my memory, into my body and my hands find their way over her body, my tongue finds hers and I don't want to let her go, ever.

"We better go eat because you are going to need your energy, babe." Vic flashes her carnivore grin.

We stride hand in hand, just two people on a date, and the maitre d' greets us with a warm smile.

"Good evening, welcome to Del Monico's. Your name please?"

"Longmire for 7 p.m."

"Ah, Mr. Longmire, we have your table ready, would you please follow me."

I look over at Vic who is smiling, the maire d' looks back smiling and I fall in line behind both of them as we are seated at our table. He holds her chair, folds her napkin in her lap and smiles at me as if I am the luckiest man in the world. I look over at Vic who is beaming with happiness.

I realize at that moment, keeping us secret, is going to be a problem for me. A real problem. A deal breaker.


	14. Now What?

Vic looks at me, she is determined and relentless, and she flashes the same countenance when she is interrogating a suspect so any form of evasion from the pending onslaught of questions is well out of the question.

"Walt," she is slow and deliberate, "I'm trying to keep my shit together because I can feel everything falling apart," she looks me in the eyes, "I know you aren't prone to talking, especially about feelings, and that's ok but what's not ok is that stunt you pulled driving down here."

"I'm sorry, Vic."

"Let me finish," I know that I am overreacting a bit but it's because I'm scared, frustrated, and way more vulnerable than I ever thought I would be with anyone and if I stop, for one moment, and think about this and us, how you make my body feel, the elation when I think about you, and how I was on cloud nine all day ready to go to ten, eleven and twelve but you showed up and clearly you were upset and I can't do this quiet, we aren't going to talk about what the fuck is wrong, so just deal with it bullshit, Walt. I fucking love you and I love you too much to push me out of what is going on in that complicated brilliant mind of yours."

I've never been told off in a whisper before. I move to the chair next to her and take her hands in mine. Vic is upset but not angry with me. I put my finger under her chin and slowly kiss her lips.

"I'm sorry for being an ass."

"Apology accepted." Her eyes are glistening as she looks at me, I think how I am the love reflected back at me, and its power is unyielding. She retorts, "It's a good thing you are so fuckin' sexy otherwise this would have been a real issue." She points her finger back and forth, like a sparring match and I smile, laughing at being tuned up, and a little shy about being called sexy but I deserve her rancor.

Vic tilts her head to the side and her voice is warm like honey, "What's on your mind, baby?"

"I have been on the same cloud 9 with you today. I stopped by the Red Pony and let Henry know about us now being an us, he is happy about it, and Cady came by for lunch and she is supportive. No, she's happy, Vic. She really likes you and she likes us together. She sees the effect you have on me," pausing, "and I even went grocery shopping and bought real food so I can feed you when you are at my place and it can be a home for you when you are there. As much as there is good, sweetheart, there is also insecurity hidden deep inside and it rears it's head and tries to sabotage all the wonderful things about us."

"Like when I called"

"Like when you called." I don't know where that insecurity lies and it surprises me when it peaks its head out but I am trying to kill it but I know it will take time.

"There has to be more than just that."

She's too good of a detective. "There is." I'm making my confession one piece at a time.

"You know, I didn't plan on bringing you flowers." It was half a question and half a statement.

"I bought them after I bought the toothpaste. Beautiful flowers for my beautiful lady," Vic squeezed my hand and tightened her grip as her thumb gently stroked the outside edges of my hand.

"The oddest thing happened though, when I paid for them Patti Jo, you know Patti Jo?" Vic nodded, "She asked me who they were for and I wasn't prepared for it, Vic. I had to override my instinct and not tell her they were for you. I had to figure out how to not lie but lie at the same time. I told her they were for a friend which is true but it's also not the whole truth and I couldn't quite figure out what happened and why I was so upset because you know it's a minor omission on the scale of untruthfulness but when we got here and the maitre d' called me Mr. Longmire it clicked. For three days, Mr. Longmire and Ms. Morreti were on vacation, not Sheriff Longmire and Deputy Morreti. Henry and Cady are happy for Walt and Vic but to Patti Jo we are Sheriff and Deputy."

"The complications begin."

"They begin for me, yes, because I don't want to lie. I am not ashamed of us and while I do care what people think and how they will vote and all the professional complications the truth is, I really do love you and why should I hide it. You see Vic, Mr. Longmire and Sheriff Longmire, they are the same guy in Durant, and there's no escaping that."

Vic looks down at our hands and up at me her brown eyes are so soft and true, "I completely get it, Walt, I really do but you do realize we live in a society full of double standards, right, and nowhere is that more evident than Durant, Wyoming." Vic pauses for effect. "What if this newness wears off and we don't make it? Where does that leave me, Walt? That leaves me as the female deputy who fucked her boss and it leaves me as damaged goods with a reputation as a whore. I'm not saying it's right or its wrong but it is reality. Do you know what kind of effect that will have on my life, my career or on some little girl in the third grade who wants to grow up to be a cop and hear her mom talking shit about me with her dad over the dinner table. It's much more than me and you, Walt. I'm terrified of the prospect that we won't make it or what will happen if we don't because I won't go through the motions with anyone else ever again. I did that shit with Sean and I won't do it with you."

I move closer, to the edge of my seat, I lean into Vic, "What should we do?" We study each other's eyes, our hands are intertwined together, and she responds, "I don't know."


	15. Crisis

"Let's start by enjoying our date tonight." I offer as a way of lightening the mood.

"ok", Vic kisses my lips and smiles. Her smile is a reprieve of the situation we find ourselves in.

Our night out is wonderful and I enjoy the freedom we find as a couple in the larger city. I want this at home. On our drive back to Durant, Vic, is curled up beside me in the truck. I pull up to her house and she says, "You coming in?"

"No, not tonight. I thought maybe you could grab a few things and stay with me at the cabin, tonight."

She smiles, "I can follow you over and just leave for work in the morning."

"We can drive in together…in the morning."

"Walt, we went over this already."

"I know and I do understand but I won't hide us. No, that's not true, I can't hide us."

Vic shakes her head acknowledging me, she holds her head down contemplating, and kisses me on the corner of my mouth as she whispers, "Good night, Walt." Vic is out of the cab of the truck and I have to practically run to catch up with her at her door. I take her arm and she turns around, her hand landing on my chest, and her head following after. I wrap my arms around her burying my head in her hair. I begin to kiss her neck and cheek, then whisper softly and deeply, "Make love with me, Vic. You need to know how much I want you and need you."

Vic's mouth meets mine and we transported to some other place where nothing matters but us. Our lips part and Vic holds my face, "I want to say yes to you so bad," a single tear slowly makes its way down her cheek, "but I can't. " I continue to hold her shoulders as she explains, "and it's not about you it's all about me. I sorta have a habit of not confronting shit head on and using, well sex, as a distraction and if we are for real, Walt, I can't do that with you otherwise I won't know the difference."

I shake my head letting her know I understand.

"Hey" she puts her finger under my chin, "that doesn't mean I don't love you and really I think it means that I am starting to love myself and respect what you and I are going to be." I study her eyes and say, "You don't have any doubt that I love you, do you?"

She shakes her head, "No, no doubt, at all."

"Ok" I am relieved.

"I'm just not ready, Walt, to take the risks you are asking me to take. I don't want you to compromise your values but I don't want you to ask me to compromise mine either. I'm just, I'm just not there, yet."

"Where does that leave us, then?"

"At an impasse, I suppose."

I look down and take both of her hands in mine. I can feel the air coming out of my body as I hold my head down staring at her hands.

I'm not mad. I'm not angry. I'm not even upset. I just stand here like a guy whose life is about to walk away.

I open my mouth to tell her it's ok but nothing comes out.

"I will see you in the morning." Vic kisses me next to my ear in the exact spot where David Ridges left a permanent scar.

"May, I…ah…give you a proper…ah good night kiss." Vic nods and we kiss each other good night as lovers should.

I part from her arms and look in her eyes, "See you in the morning." I stand there not moving. "I'll wait for you to open the door." Vic goes inside and I hear the 857 locks go on the door. I know it will be a long drive home and it is. I lay in bed, alone, in my sparkling clean domain and my mind remains loud with thoughts of Vic and processing our conversation and her concerns. I wonder if I am being unreasonable and if this means the end of us. I miss her. It dawns on me that this is the first night we have been apart since our trip to Dallas.

I want to call her. I want to go to her. I know I don't want to be without her. Finally, I begin to drift to slumber and the solution becomes clear.

The next morning, I am the first to the station, as usual, but I pace in my office waiting for Vic. Growing impatient to see her I call her cell phone, "Hello."

"Good morning."

"Good morning. We got a case already?"

"Ah no, I just wanted to tell you good morning before you got to work."

Her voice softens, "Good morning."

"I ah…I missed you last night" I pause not telling her the whole truth, "and I really missed you this morning."

"Me, too." Hearing her voice calms me.

"See you in a bit."

"ok."

Ruby and Ferg filter in and Vic is the last to work but she is bearing a box of fresh donuts and foo-foo coffee for everyone and a large black coffee for me. Ruby and Ferg are delighted, especially Ferg, because Vic remembers his favorite. Before everyone can get a chance to pepper her with questions, trying to put together the pieces and timing of our vacation schedules I ask Vic to see me in my office.

She comes in and stands by the door as if she needs an exit route.

"Ah close the door, Vic." I sit on the edge of my desk with my arms folded to put her at ease. Vic closes the door behind her without looking at it and takes a position standing against the wall with her hands in the small of her back as if they are holding her up.

"Ummm, I didn't sleep too well last night."

"Me, neither."

"I have been thinking about all you said last night….and I …" my hand is in the air helping me find the right words to say to her, "I'm not going to run for re-election. When my term ends, I will be 50, which means I can collect my pension."

Vic interrupts me, "What, Walt, why?"

"Well, you are right about double standards and I think I am right about feeling free to love whom I want to love so this is the only solution. If I'm not your boss it's not a problem and I'm pretty sure we will be together by the end of my term because you know there's no one else for me….." before I finish Vic is in my arms and I hold her. She is gripping me tightly. We aren't saying anything to each other just holding on for dear life.

"Can we compromise?" she says into my ear.

I hold on, not letting go, "What did you have in mind?"

I push her back and hold onto her arms as I look at her.

"You weren't the only one burning the midnight oil and thinking last night. I realized that if we don't work out I think I would leave Durant because it would kill me to see you with someone else and I don't have any family here so in the end it won't matter. So my compromise is that you would write me a helluva a recommendation letter for a job in another department if it came to that. Besides, Walt, if you are willing to give up being the only thing you know how to be how can I think we won't make it?"

"I have a counteroffer."

She looks at me, arms folded, ready to kick my ass.

"Stay with me tonight and wake up with me in the morning."

She leans forward, grabs my lapels, and kisses me, hard. She let's go, turns walks towards the door and with her hand on the knob looks over her shoulder and barks, "Have dinner ready when I get home." I smile and nod, "Yes, ma'am", everything I told her is true but it's at that moment I decide I better never ever tell her that I used to be the Crisis Negotiations instructor at the police academy.


	16. A Love Supreme

The e-flat bellows echo throughout the dimly lit dense walls of my cabin as my mind, my soul is transported to an imaginary time. A time yet realized with my love. My body relaxes, like jelly, as my hips and shoulders gently sway to the rhythmic beauty of John Coltrane and _A Love Supreme_. My heart reflects the sheets of sound as they rift through the open windows and fly into the Wyoming wilderness.

My eyes open to find the white Dodge Ram coming to a rest next to my Bronco. My lips smile, my hand slightly raises with my fingers spread, saying welcome to a familiar love smiling back at me. My head tilts down, keeping beat with the percussion solo, Vic steps up, leans down and her lips linger, pause, hint at submission and brush against mine. "Hi, baby."

I pull her into my lap, hold on tight, and decidedly kiss her lips letting her know how much I welcome her home. I reclaim my lips, "Hi."

These moments serve to confirm the existence of happiness and our love for each other.

"Is that dinner I smell cooking?"

"Yup"

"Mmmm, I love coming home to you."

I smile and press my head against the hollow of her neck, taking in the smell of her; the sweat and the exhaustion, too. "I wish you would make this your home." The words spill out unedited. Vic, remains silent but I have said what I think. We are moving too fast but it feels too good to slow it down, to stop.

"Walt, I'm just getting used to the idea of us. I mean, only Cady and Henry know for sure."

"Ruby and the Ferg have it figured out I'm sure."

"When did we switch from not advertising to moving in together."

"Probably, the moment I decided I would leave the Sheriff's department than risk losing you."

She turns her head, her lips barely touching the lobe of my ear, the timbre in her voice vibrating down my spine, "You are my home."

I undo the band holding her hair and watch it fall, on its own accord, and descend down to her shoulders. My fingers separate the strands, to reveal her piercing eyes, as my lips find the hollow in her neck and cascade upwards to her cheek and lips, my tongue searching for truth and finding it.

Vic lays her head onto my shoulder and I hold her tight as we fly away together wrapped in each other's arms. "You hungry?"

"Starved."

"For food I mean?"

"That, too"

"I'm going to take a quick shower and wash Absaroka off of me."

"K"

Vic leans down and kisses me quickly and my hand slides from her hip, down her thigh, as she walks toward the front door. She turns as she breaches the door frame, "You're my Sheriff, too. The Sheriff of Absaroka County. End of story." The corners of my mouth turn up as our eyes hold a moment acknowledging our unspoken agreement. Neither of us is interested in losing the other but not at the cost of ourselves. I follow shortly, after hearing the shower and imagine the water showering her glistening skin. I set the table, pour two glasses of merlot, and serve our dinner.

"Mmm looks and smells delicious."

I smile, something I find myself doing quite a bit of, and at times I become overwhelmed with the rush of emotions that sneak up on me like a cat burglar and overtake me when I least expect them too.

"Oh, I almost forgot" I jump up and grab the candles and light them.

"Walter Longmire have you been reading romance novels on the side? I can't believe you think of these things."

I laugh out loud, "No, but I do watch that Lifetime channel every now and again. Turning serious, I used to watch A&E back when it stood for Arts and Entertainment but it went to hell when they sold their soul to the devil and all those fake reality shows."

Vic laughs and flashes her carnivore smile, "I'm thinking tonight would be a great night to snuggle and watch an old movie together."

"Yup"

We eat our dinner, laughing, giggling, and contemplating the serious state of our world and each other. Two lovers simpatico in thought and action as JC serenades us. The cool breeze blows in like waterfalls as we lay in each other's arms on the couch watching Bogie beckoning Bacall.

"I can't believe this is on"

"I haven't watched this in years"

"This is perfect"

"Yeah, especially since he's way older than me and she is way younger than you." I smile and Vic pokes me in the ribs.

"Will you stop. You aren't too old"

"Yeah, I don't really feel that way anymore"

"Good, because you certainly don't act like it either," referring to our frequent and steady lovemaking.

Vic kisses my hand that's wrapped around her shoulders. I squeeze her a little tighter and can't help the satisfaction that rises up inside for being able to please her.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Yes, of course."

"Good 'cause I love waking up with you."

"Hmm, I think you like sleeping together the most."

"That, too."

"I hope you just don't want me for my body"

"Your mind, too"

"Ok, good. I don't want to be a trophy"

"No, that's my role"

She hits my shoulder and we both laugh. The lightness, the candlelight, and Bogie and Bacall take us into the night and we love as only lovers should.

* * *

_**MY TWO CENTS: I feel strangely confident that Longmire will be back on the air with strong network support. We just have to wait to see what network will be our new home and will earn our loyalty. In the meantime, I hope to do my part to keep Longvic alive and well. Your comments and reviews inspire me and I appreciate all of you.**_


	17. Slow

My alarm sounds at 0400 on the dot. Vic is already up and making our coffee. Sleepily, I meet her in the small kitchen, and embrace her from behind kissing her neck, "Good morning."

"Good morning."

"Did you sleep, ok?"

"Yes, I always do when I'm with you."

"Good." My lips gently kiss her ear and I turn around to pour our of cups of coffee.

"Cream and sugar….here you go."

I see the worried look all over her face even in the lowly lit kitchen.

"What's on your mind?"

"A lot, actually."

"You want to tell me?"

"Yes, but no."

My fingers gently fall onto her shoulder and down her arm. I take her hand gently in my fingertips.

"You can tell me anything."

"Fuck, Walt, I think we are …we are moving too fucking fast."

I'm not shocked by her admission. "Me, too."

"You do?"

"Yes, but I'm ok with it because it's right, what we are you know."

"I'm scared shitless."

I smile, "Me, too."

"I don't believe you"

My smile turns into a laugh as I huff, "Yeah, I'm scared you're going to get scared or that I will let you down or maybe once the layers start to get peeled back you won't like what you find. I worry about all of that and more, really."

"I want to slow down." She said it. Plain and simple.

My head was ready for this moment but my heart wasn't. I think it stopped.

"I love you, Walt but I need to put the brakes on …..just a little bit."

"Did I do something?"

Her arms are folded and she looks down at her bare feet then back up to me, "You didn't do anything. It's just….it's just you know I think you were joking but maybe not about me moving in. I'm not there. I'm not close to being there."

I'm waiting for my heart to start beating again. It does but now it's moving too fast. It's that fast pace of embarrassment or maybe humiliation. I'm drowning here trying not to panic because there's no need for that. She told you she loves you and she does. You believe her right, yup, I do.

"ok" at least I get something out.

"ok"

I sip my coffee because it's in my hands and I gotta keep it together right now. She is right. We are moving too fast.

"Ah, shit, Walt."

I close the distance between us, her arms are still folded, and her head is down.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere, Vic. Slow is good. I think I kinda show you that," teasing her and referring to our lovemaking.

She smiles like she can't help herself, "Yeah, you do." She is smiling fully now and my heart returns to a normal pace. Vic looks into my eyes, "I'm really being serious though, Walt."

"So am I, sweetheart, so am I."

Vic falls forward into my arms. We hold each other, "We will go as slow as you want."

"I really do love you, you know."

"Yup. I love you, Victoria"

"ooh Victoria huh?"

"Yeah, I like your name," she smiles back at me. I picture her as a little girl having the burden of a big name. Small, feisty and smart ready to take-on all comers.

Staying in my arms, she whispers, "Can I see you this weekend?"

"I'm all yours."

I get to work first, as planned, with Vic coming in after me. I start my day as if nothing has happened.

"Walt, we have a call of a suspicious person walking around Tillman's Ranch." Ruby explains as she hands me a post-it.

"ok, did Tillman call this in," I put on my jacket and O'Farrell and head for the door.

"Yes, yes he did."

"Ok, thanks Ruby"

"Ferg come with me."

Ferg looks surprised and jumps up from his desk. Vic eyes me and twists her lips but doesn't say a word as she shoves papers back and forth on her desk. I'm trying not to cling to her nor give the appearance of playing favorites since she convinced me that Ferg and Ruby have us figured out. Besides, since Ferg's outburst, I have tried to bring him along and not exclude him as much. It still doesn't mean that I don't want her with me, by my side.

I'm at the door and Ferg is on my heels. I stop, as I hold the door, and motion with my hand, "Get you coat, Ferg." I hang my head feeling like a Dad taking his son on a big boy trip.

Ferg grabs his coat and we head out to the Bronco. I can only think of the ration of shit Vic will give me later.

"What have we got, Sheriff"

"Suspicious person. Tillman Ranch"

"Ah, ok."

We head out to the Ranch. When we arrive, Ferg radios Ruby to let her know we have arrived following the correct police procedure. I park about 25 yards from Tillman's main house.

"Why did you park so far away?"

"We don't know what we have, yet."

Ferg looks at me as if I am speaking a foreign language.

I walk back to the Bronco and take the keys out of the ignition. I've really tried to remember to do that since David Ridges nearly killed me.

Tillman comes out and meets us half-way.

"Howdy, Sheriff. Thanks for coming out. I started to chase this guy away with my long gun but thought better of it."

"Hi Jeff." We shake hands, "What ya got?"

"Oh, some guy I've never seen before. Had on a black jacket and denim jeans was walking around the south stables. I came back here to call. Don't have a cell phone". I smile.

"You say you've never seen him?"

"Nope, never."

Ferg speaks up, "what did he look like sir?"

Tillman shoots him a look as if he never noticed Ferg standing there.

"Ah, Jeff…ah this is Deputy Ferguson."

Ferg extends his hand, jets his jaw, and looks serious.

I point my thumb motioning to Ferg, "He's Ferguson's boy. The roofer."

Jeff's face lightens up and he slaps Ferg shoulder. "Nice to meet you, deputy." and shakes the Ferg's big paw.

"Nice to meet you, sir". His face light with a smile.

"To answer your question he was a white guy …oh say…six feet tall about 240lbs…good build on him…with a mop of dark hair."

"ok, we will check it out." I start back toward the Bronco and my hand breaks from my hip, my fingers spread out as I flick a good-bye to Tillman.

Ferg joins me in the truck with an eager look of anticipation on his face as we head to the south stables.


	18. Breathe

Ferg holds onto the dash as we hit some berms in the dirt road leading to the stables.

"I park a distance away so I can observe the lay of the land before I approach a house or whatever. That way, hopefully, the bad guy can't get a jump on you."

"Thanks, Walt." I hear the sheepishness in his voice.

"Ferguson"

"Huh"

"Ferguson"

"Yeah"

"Ferguson. Remember, your name means something, son. Your dad is respected in this county, Ferg, and you need to know you do him and your name proud." I look over out of the corner of my eye. I know he needs encouragement and I know I don't give it to him because I treat him like I think he should be treated instead of how he needs to be treated. Guilty as charged. Vic would be proud of me at this moment because I'm trying. I really am.

Ferg nods his head as my words resonate with him.

"Thank you, Walt." His tone is confident as I let the Bronco coast toward the approaching stables. I stop and get out taking the north side of the barn, motioning for Ferg to take the south and flank the structure. Instinctively, I look for signs of visitation, and spot the depressions in the dirt. Shit, I left the keys in the Bronco and I don't want Ferg to get too far away from me. I look up trying to motion him to come back taking my eyes off of the stable and the flash goes off like a lightning bolt but with it the familiar sound of destruction.

Crack

Crack

I sprint toward the Bronco calling for Ferg. I can't see him.

"Ferg!"

I take cover behind the spare tire peeking through the windshield. Finally, I see Ferg in the corner of the stable. I see the pink spit as it comes out of my mouth landing on the other side of my boot. The lightening. It wasn't a thought. I've been shot.

Stop. Assess. The primary target has the high ground advantage. The sound of the shot sounds like a rifle, probably a .22, unknown if the suspect is alone or his motive. Ferg is pinned down. I'm shot. It's hard to breathe. I think he.. I think he..I stumble to the passenger side of the Bronco and key the mic.

I don't want to yell so I take a breath, "Ruby".

"Get Vic out here. I have been shot and Ferg is pinned down."

"Copy."

I crawl into the Bronco and hear the glass breaking in the passenger window. The glass shatters, piece by piece, and falls in slow motion onto my jacket and the dirt beneath my feet.

Everything is slow now, the colors are multi-dimensional, and highlighted just for me. I see my left hand reach out for my rifle and I think to breathe. Remember to breathe. I can see the air coming into my body. When you can't see just look at the front sight. At night you tend to shoot higher. It's daylight so just look at the front sight. The Marine range master's words of wisdom from a million years ago stream into my head. Level the rifle; take a breath, front sight. Crack. This time it's my own shot. Breathe. Reassess the target. Crack. Breathe. Slow. Slow motion. Breathe.

A body falls from the apex of the stable onto the ground below. My knees get weak, Ferg. Ferg! I hold onto the passenger door and see the distinctive billow of dirt blowing up the road. Tillman. Tillman's work truck. Help is coming. Breathe. Iron. I can taste it.

Sirens. I can't hear them. Breathe.I see the red, blue and white waves of color but they shouldn't be this clear. I can't hear anything. I feel big strong hands grab my collar. Ferg. He is holding me up. Breathe. Sirens I can't hear them. Ferg looks calm but panicked my brain can't process the dichotomy of emotions I see. Breathe. His lips are moving. Tillman. What? What is he saying? Breathe.

I should hear the sirens. Where's Vic? Breathe

Ruby called the BIA. Breathe. Good, Ruby.

"Ferg,you have...breathe...you have...breathe to clear the building."

There's nothing but the taste of iron.


	19. Dreams

The wooden horses go up and down to the beat of the circus music. I run between the horses laughing and my chest hurts. I laugh so hard and jump into my dad's arms. He pulls me close and we land on the wooden bench. I can't catch my breath I'm laughing so hard. My dad hugs me close. He is laughing in slow motion.

My little arms drape around him and I notice the redness and the thick lines on his neck from working in the summer sun. "Wally, I love you, boy." It's the only time I remember him telling me he loved me. He holds me tightly and we laugh as the wooden horses go up and down.

The blackness remerges and invades my thoughts as I float. Floating above my head, my ginger haired little girl, I swing her above my shoulders. She laughs. She giggles and I tickle her chest. Pulling her close to me, "I love you, Cady." She holds onto my neck.

Bright light burns. Breathe. I need to breathe. Who is touching me? Get off of me. I feel hands on my body. Don't cut my boots. My feet are cold. I have socks. Do I have socks. Blackness revisits.

"We are going to have a baby."

"Congratulations, you were elected Sheriff"

"Guilty"

"You arrested Henry?"

"I love you, honey."

"Will you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to cherish, forsaking all others….."

The void of darkness stays and visits for a while. I make him as comfortable as I can.

I'm freezing. It's cold. I feel my jaw clenching but my teeth can't move. It's blurry. I'm hurt. The Cheyenne Nation towers over me. His hand sending strength to my body.

"Walter, you are in the hospital. You have been shot. You will live."

I blink and hold it and open my eye lids. He is out of focus.

I hear the familiar sound of the electronic devices.

The soft hands of my daughter on my arm, Cady stands next to her Godfather. "Hi, Dad. You scared me." I try to smile but I can't. Blackness barges in and takes his seat at the end of the bed.

"You are my best friend, Walt. You are the first warrior." Henry? Are you here?

"His name is Miller Beck."

"Don't shave your sideburns. I love you."

"Dad, what happened in Denver?"

"How did you get the scars on your back."

"Let go, baby, just let go"

He looks at me and whispers, "Walt, come on let's go."

"I don't think I'm ready"

"Aren't you tired of fighting? Martha is waiting for you."

"Martha, I want to see her. I want to touch her"

"She's waiting Walt. Are you ready to take your final journey?"

"I….I don't know. I am so very tired."

"If you won't come with me why don't you live the life I have given you?"

"I do."

"Walter, you are not alive though you live. It is your choice either way and for now I will leave that choice to you."

The bright light goes through my body.

"Walter." Ruby stands above me with the worried look of a mother hen. She very gently wipes my brow with a cool cloth. "You are going to be ok."

I manage the best smile I can when the doctor comes in and starts barking orders.

"Welcome back, Sheriff. We will get the chest tube out as soon as your lung is clear and your breathing tube as soon as your are stable enough to breathe on your own. Your oxygen levels will help us determine that. You are going to be a-ok but I would appreciate it if you stopped getting shot. Each time it's progressively worse."

Ruby softly persuades me, "Just close your eyes and get some rest."

It's peaceful this time.

I don't know how long I have been here and I want Vic. Where is she? My dreams overtake me as I sink into the hot soapy tub with her. I feel her skin on mine, her fingers caressing every inch of my body. Her lips pressing against every scar trying to take away the pain as she loves me.

How long was I gone this time?

"Sheriff, your levels look good and you sound clear. We are going to remove your chest tube and also see how you breathe on your own. You have a lot of people who are worried about you. You are a lucky man in many ways. I'm going to give you something to help you relax and sleep for a little while so you will be as comfortable as possible. Can you count backward from 100 for me, please?

"99, 98, 9"

I wake to the darkness of my room. The short blonde is in the corner, her hands between her knees, with her head leaning forward. She looks up and wipes away a tear with the back of her hand. I try to speak but my throat hurts. It hurts to breathe so I smile at her hoping she can see it. I feel her hand in mine and I squeeze. Her lips slowly and softly kiss mine. I can taste the tears on my lips. I want to hold her but all the wires and hook-ups prevent my hands from coming up and grabbing her.

"Don't ever do this again….fuck."

I try to tell her how much I love her but nothing comes out.

Vic sits on the side of the bed as if it's made of glass. She tenderly strokes my hair back and gently rubs my unshaven cheek with the back of her hand. I can feel the warmth permeating from her body. My will betrays me as a tear rolls down the side of my eye and hits my pillow.

I smile, letting her know that I am alright.

"Are you in a lot of pain?"

I nod my head, yes.

"I'll get the nurse to put some more meds on-board."

My fingers manage to touch her arm. I want her to stay here.

"Does your throat hurt?"

I nod again.

"Do you know that I love you?"

I smile….and nod again.

She tries to be tough for me but her will is betraying her too and she starts to cry. "Damnit. I promised myself I wasn't going to do this. You scared the hell out of me, Walt. I can't take this shit. "

I feel the corners of my mouth turn up because her tears for me are beautiful and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life loving her.

She looks at me, "Do you want some ice?"

I nod yes and she slips a couple of crushed ice chips in between my lips. The coolness is welcome as my mouth moistens. A few more ice chips and the pain from the dryness begins to alleviate.

Vic pats my chest and touches me like she never wants to let go and I know I am staring at her because I can't help myself. She looks at me and we say so much to each other.

My voice is weak and she leans in to hear me,"I came back... for you."

* * *

_**I'm not a doctor so forgive any obvious mistakes with medical terminology and procedure. Thank you for the reviews and the messages. They keep me going!**_


	20. Welcome Back

"How long have I been in here?"

Henry stands at my side looking up at all of the tubes and equipment and back down to me, "For almost three weeks. You gave us all quite a scare, Walt."

"Three weeks?"

"Yes, it was touch and go for a while. You required two surgeries and fortunately, both were successful. It is evident that you have a will to survive. I am glad you are here, my friend."

"How is the Ferg?"

"He was not injured but for the rest that is something you should ask Vic about. I understand this has been difficult for him."

I close my eyes and my last image of his face flashes across my brain.

"Cady will be here in about an hour. We have been taking shifts. It is my turn in the rotation."

The smile breaks across my face. The smile that comes from understanding that I matter and those that I love actually love me back.

"The rotation, huh?"

Not forcing me to ask, "Yes, the order of the line-up is me, Cady, Ruby, Ferg, and Vic is here with you all night. She sleeps in the chair over there but she moves it next to your bed while you sleep and I relieve her in the morning."

My eyes glance at the chair in the corner and up to the ceiling. Sensing my reversion to introspection Henry intercedes, "She loves you."

My eyes meet Henry, "You, my friend, have been blessed twice in your lifetime with the one thing we search a lifetime trying to give, find, replicate. Do not retreat from it but surge toward it. She loves and is in love with you, of that, I am sure."

I nod my head in understanding. My need to see her, touch her and have her with me is almost overwhelming.

"Now, I will stay here until your physical therapist arrives. You will have a long journey ahead in your healing and you must follow orders, Walt so you can be back in the saddle."

"Thank you, Henry"

He grips my arm and his broadest smile appears, "You are welcome."

The physical therapist promises to start out slowly and then to kick my ass and of course he does but I need to get better and back on my feet. The afternoon passes with my intermittent sleeping and visits by Ruby and Ferg as they take their shifts watching over me. I slept through Cady's visit.

"Walter, how are you feeling?" Ruby's warm voice flows over me.

"ok"

"How …are…you….feeling?"

"Tired. Sore." I pause, "and glad to be alive."

"I am glad you are alive." Ruby looks at me and pats my shoulder. "I want you to slow down, young man. If you don't you won't stay alive."

I listen to her because I respect and love her as the mother figure she is for me. Yes, she is right but that's not who I am.

"We have been together a lot of years, you and me, and I had to watch as you suffered. There was nothing I could do but I'm not going to do that anymore." She waits as if she has rehearsed this in her mind, which she probably has because she doesn't want to hurt me. "I thought you were making a mistake with Vic but I didn't think it was my place to say anything. I thought if you wanted me to know you would have told me and when you came back from vacation, I knew something had changed. You both had changed. Mind you, I still had my doubts and suspicions. Call it women's intuition or whatever." She waits as if the most important is yet to come.

"Walter, that crazy wild woman really loves you and I know you well enough to know you may be worried if that's a good thing considering she's your deputy. Now you don't need anyone's approval, especially not from an old woman like me, but don't be a fool son. Don't let convention stop your happiness." Ruby gathered her hands, folded them, and rested them on the side of my bed. She pondered her words as if waiting for a backlash from me.

I reach up and put my hand on top of hers; looking her in the eye, "Thank you, Ruby. You mean a great deal to me and so does your approval." She leans down and kisses my forehead then covers my legs with a quilt she had sewn sometime long ago.

"Whose minding the store while you are here babysitting?"

"I knew those drugs would wear off soon enough and you would start fussing." She smiles at me, "Ferg is minding the store until Vic relieves him and he relieves me. We have the system all worked out. You just need to rest."

My mind drifts in and out of consciousness and the drugs actually are in effect. I wake to find Ferg making an intricate lour.

"Oh hi, Sheriff." He walks over hesitantly looking down at me, "I'm sorry for what happened."

"It's not your fault, Ferg."

"Yeah, yeah it is. If you didn't have to worry about baby sitting me you wouldn't have been distracted and wouldn't have gotten shot." I could hear the hitch in his voice obviously still upset about the turn of events.

He summons the courage to continue. "You should know that I was going to resign but Vic had a hard conversation with me and we talked about stuff. Anyway, the point is, I want to be a good deputy and I want to learn from you and Vic. I found some training classes I would like to go to and was hoping that when you are back on your feet I can go and well I can be open to learning from you guys. If you will still have me as your deputy that is."

I can't help but smile, "Sounds like a plan, Deputy Ferguson."

"Thank you, Sheriff." Ferg breaks out his big goofy grin, "I'll just be over here Walt and Vic will be here to relieve me for the night shift."


	21. Lucky Man

The cycle of drugs kicks in and I feel myself falling under its spell. I wake, semiconscious, noticing the darkness of my room, the only light from the machines whirring in the background.

I hear her voice, "Hey", she emerges from the shadows and sits on the side of my bed, leaning forward, kissing my lips. I take her hand in mine and she intertwines our fingers.

"Hi"

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. Especially, now."

Vic flashes her broadest smile and tilts her head down.

"Have you been getting any rest?"

"Yeah"

"No, really, have you been getting any real rest?"

"I've grown accustomed to the western chic furniture of your room. I sleep pretty good in that chair over there."

"Why don't you go home and get a full night's sleep? I don't want you to wear yourself out."

"I want to stay with you, that's why"

I smile at her thinking of our last conversation and a little hesitant about bringing it up because my mind is in a partially drug induced blur.

"I'm glad you are here." My hand squeezes a little tighter and I hear the machine cycle. In a few minutes, I will be officially under the influence but I have so much to say.

"Vic, can you brush my teeth?"

Her eyebrows scrunch, "What?"

"Can you brush my teeth?"

"Are you having another magic carpet ride?"

"I want to kiss you so bad it aches." I swear I can see her blush.

"I will see what I can do."

The familiar float is back and it begins to take me away but I fight it long enough to tell her that I love her.

Her voice whispers in my ear, "I love you, babe and I will be here when you wake up." I feel her hand caress my hair as I drift into outer space.

When I do wake, I intuitively call her name, "Vic?"

"I'm right here." She rises from the chair next to my bed and holds a plastic wrapped toothbrush and a small travel sample of toothpaste.

"Your ready for this because I'm ready for my kiss."

"Take a sip of water, first. Just a small sip" I do as told.

I smile and she soaks the brush in the small hospital Styrofoam cup.

Vic gently begins to brush my teeth. I think how could she be so sexy doing something like this but she is and my body for the first time in three weeks relaxes. When she finishes, I rinse my mouth and Vic produces a small bottle of mint Listerine. I smile as use that, too.

"Rinse with the water one more time." I do.

Vic sits on the bed and smoothes out my flimsy hospital gown. "I'm bringing pj's tomorrow, even if I have to cut off the fuckin' sleeves, because I hate this gown." She's nervous.

"Give me your hand." I say softly. She does and our fingers fall together.

I reach up as far as the tubes will let me, Vic leans down to meet me, and I hold her face. The IV prevents me from caressing her face. "I need to tell you how much I love you." She lowers her cheek into my hand and kisses the palm of my hand.

"May I kiss you?" I smile and ask as if it is the first time and in some ways, it is the first time. The first time since I decided to come back and live, truly live, with her in my life.

Vic's face grows soft, "Yes, and I promise not to cry."

"It's ok if you cry, baby...it's ok"

Vic leans down and slowly presses her lips to mine. She tastes good. She tastes like life, my future, and our future. Our kiss grows deeper and my hand stays intertwined with hers. I think of how much I love her, how much I respect her, and how much I want her. I can feel her responding as the intensity of our kiss grows.

Our lips finally part and I fight for much needed air.

"Are you ok?"

I nod. "Yup."

"You sure," with a serious look of concern on her face.

"You took my breath away." We laugh together and she lays her head on my chest over my heart. I think she wants to hear it beating to make sure this is real.

My fingers walk through her hair and fold in my fingertips.

"I was scared before but I have officially moved into the category of terrified." I hear her words even though they are muffled against my chest. "I was so scared you were going to die. Not many people survive a rifle round, Walt."

I kiss the top of her head as she pours her fears into my chest.

"I knew before this that I loved you but I don't know…when I saw you…when I saw you trying to breathe…and your blood filling your shirt and pants…my heart stopped. It's like my life passed before my eyes and I wasn't expecting that. I never thought of it. It is not about me ...it's about you... but my life just stopped. It stopped in its tracks because my life became about you and fully realizing …and understanding…..that for the first time in my life what love really is, what it does and what if feels like. I won't have a life without you, Walt, and I don't want a life without you. So, while I would still like for us to slow down from warp 5 to maybe warp 2; at this point, I don't care who knows about us and what they think because there will always be critics but there is only one, you.

Vic looks up at me and holds my eyes, my hand rests on her arm, and she says, "I know I'm long-winded, but you need to know all the things I have been thinking the past 3 weeks."

Her voice catches and she takes a deep breath, "Walter Longmire, for he first time in my life I am completely and unashamedly in love and I am in love with you. If you will still have me?" She cracks a smile on her serious countenance.

My smile matches hers because I recognize this feeling having experienced it twice, now, in my lifetime. Henry was right. I am a lucky man.

"I am in love with you, Vic. I know that but what I want to know is if you will kiss me once more?"

"Yes, but then you have to go to sleep. I need you rested and healed up so you can make up for the three weeks of amazing sex I've missed while you were in here acting hurt and all."

We laugh aloud with each other and we kiss each other, deeply and lovingly. I have to get out of this hospital that's what I think this time when we kiss because I have a lot to make up for. It's a honey do list I will take every time.

* * *

_**I will keep writing if you guys keep reading...lol...let me know what you think.**_


	22. Homestead

As the week passes, Vic comes in and updates me on the dead guy. His prints came back from CII and he has a criminal record a mile long. He had a history of residential burglaries and it appears he was escalating to a home invasion. The dead suspect was, Geoffrey Cooper, and was originally from Nevada but drifted in and out of the southwest territory and in and out of prison. It just looks like Ferg and I were at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Tillman came in to visit a couple of times. Nice of him. He always asked about Ferg. Tillman took in, Shadow, my horse and boarded him out at his stables. I know Shadow is enjoying the company and he is in very good hands. Very top hand of him.

I have been down before but for never this long. I'm ready to get back to work and get home. Even though Vic brought me pajamas, and yeah she cut the sleeves off and the neck so I look like I have muscle shirt pajamas, I want to sleep in my own bed. I want to sleep next to Vic and I want to wake up with her in my bed. Selfish. Yup, but it's the truth.

The Doc says I'm ready. Cady comes by to pick me up and bring me home.

"Hi, Dad, you ready?"

"Hi, punk." I smile and am so thankful for my little girl. "Let's blow this smoke stack."

The nurse insists on a wheelchair and I have to pull my weight at the highest ranking law enforcement officer of the county to convince her I can walk out on my own two feet.

"Ok, Sheriff and it's only because I voted for you."

I smile and thank her for her care the past few weeks. She nods back and promises to vote for me again.

"Anyone strong enough to survive what you did deserves my vote, Sheriff."

I wave good-bye and Cady and I pile into her Jeep SUV. The jostling around is uncomfortable and a little painful but nothing worth complaining about. We approach the cabin and the first thing I notice is stairs.

"What the…."

"Oh, Dad, I forgot to tell you. The boys pitched in and put the stairs in for you. They figured with all the pain you may be in that jumping down on those tree steps wasn't going to cut it."

"The boys?"

"Yeah, Ferg and Henry."

"Ferg and Henry?"

"Yeah, Ferg has mad skills as a carpenter. Who knew?"

"Yeah, who knew, indeed."

As we walked up I noticed the new rain gutters and the porch cover was new also.

"Ok, Cady just what the heck is going on here."

"Well, Ferg's dad sent a crew over and put in the new porch roof and the rain gutters. It only took them a couple of hours."

I tilt my hat back thinking of the cost factor. Cady read my mind, "Listen I didn't want to tell you all of this while you were trying to recover in the hospital plus it's all good stuff Dad. Mr. Ferguson is really appreciative of all you are doing for Ferg. I guess Ferg really respects you and talks about you a lot so Mr. Ferguson wanted to do to this for you. Dad, it's not like you were in a position to say no so I said yes on your behalf."

I just look at her. "They did a nice job I must say."

I'll have to go on over to Ferguson's and thank him.

"That would be nice if you did."

Cady opens the door and I turn around and look at the view, thankful to be home, thankful to be alive. Once inside , I realize that the rehab didn't stop on the outside. My cabin is spotless.

"Before you say anything, Vic came over and cleaned this place from top to bottom. Then we bought you brand new bed linen and towels because well, Dad, you needed them."

"I want to get mad, Cady, but how can I? I appreciate what you have arranged and what you have done. It means a lot to me, punk."

Cady closes the distance between us and gives me a hug. We stand in the living room for a few minutes. Father and daughter. Cady's voice cracks just a bit, "I'm so glad you are ok. You have to stop doing this."

"I'll try." I pull her hair back and kiss her forehead.

"So enough about me. How have you been. What are you up, too?"

"Oh no, you aren't getting off that easy." She smiles broadly like she does when she is about to beat me at chess.

"What?" I earnestly question her.

I sit down, easily, on the couch.

"When were you going to tell me about how serious things are with Vic?"

"Things are moving fast. What did she say?"

"Vic didn't say anything."

I feel my forehead crunch and my eyebrows move closer together as I question Cady. "What do you mean."

She smiles, and slaps my knee, "It was all you asking for her when you were out of your head in the hospital."

"What?" Surprised.

"Yeah, we had to call Ruby to have Vic come out of the field and come to the hospital to calm you down. I've never seen you like that, ever, but then again I've never seen you that hurt before either."

"I don't believe you."

Cady laughs, "Ok like I would make that up."

I'm a bit embarrassed but more confused.

"That's how Vic ended up with the night shift. Initially, she was there all day and Ferg took the dayshift at work but you are a little out of control at night and even with all the drugs they pumped into you she literally sat and held your hand all night so you could sleep."

I hang my head and am more than annoyed that my subconscious betrayed me.

"You talked a lot, well more like mumbled a lot."

"Is there anything else I said that I need to be embarrassed about?"

"You shouldn't be embarrassed about anything. You mentioned mom a couple of times." Cady holds her head down then back up to look at me, "Vic really loves you, you know. I'm glad she is here with us and with you, Dad. I told you before you don't need my approval for anything but she really came through this past month and shouldered a lot of stuff and took it in stride. I just thought you should know."

"Thanks, punk. I love you very much, Cady."

"I love you, too, Dad." Cady leans over and kisses my cheek.

"You up for dinner? I can make us something light. Maybe some soup?"

"Sounds great, kiddo."

* * *

_**A/N -If Walt's horse has a name. I missed it. Shadow sounded good to me so I went with it.**_

_**Enjoy your Labor Day. I will post more during the week. Thank you for your amazing reviews.**_


	23. Sleep

Cady and I finish our dinner of vegetable soup and crackers. She lets me know that vegetables will keep my strength up and I want to know when our roles reversed? I'm still your father I remind her and we laugh at each other.

"Are you going to be ok tonight?"

I assure her that I am.

"Is Vic coming over?"

I'm a little put off by my daughter asking me but I know I shouldn't be because she is asking from a good place in her heart.

"I don't know, kiddo. I didn't ask her."

"Ummm, why not?"

"Cady, why are you giving me a hard time?"

"I'm not, really, I'm not but I would feel better if your weren't alone on your first night. I could stay, you know."

"I will be fine"

"I will feel better if I didn't have to worry. I can call her."

"No, you are not going to call, Vic."

"Are you embarrassed?"

"More than you know. I can handle my business young lady."

"Ha, ok."

It's a stand-off.

"Ok, all right, I will call her will you feel better if I do?"

"Decidedly"

"I will….. call her."

"When"

"Good night, Cady" She laughs at my expense. Cady hugs me good night and I turn around in the solitude of my sparkling clean cabin at a bit of odds with myself.

I call Vic's cell phone and she answers on the second ring.

"You ok"

"Yup."

"Cady get you home ok I see you are calling from your home number"

"Yup, she made vegetable soup."

"Ok, good."

"Thank you for cleaning the place and for the linen and the groceries. The fridge is stocked. It hasn't seen so much food in a long time."

Her voice softens, "You're welcome."

The silence between us really isn't silent at all. It's a thing we do.

"Cady thinks I shouldn't be alone the first night on my own." My hand floats through the air and lands on my hip as I think of how to ask her to stay with me without sounding like a pathetic old man. "I was….ah…hoping that…maybe …ah… you would like to come over….and stay the night with me?"

" what time is it?"

I check my watch, "It's 2145"

"Well, I'm off at 2300 but I have to go home and get a change of clothes and I could be at your place by 2345. That's late, Walt, are you sure that's going to be ok."

"Yes, I'm sure. I probably won't be able to sleep anyway until you get here. At least that's what Cady told me."

"Oh, she told you. Shit."

I can feel my voice soften now, "Yeah she told me", and hear my heartbeat in the phone. I swear that's what I hear.

Vic dismisses the confession. "I will see you later tonight."

"Hey, um why don't you pack a couple of extra things that you can leave here?"

"See you by midnight and don't wait up." She hangs up without another word.

I shower very carefully. The bandages are all gone and the stitches are all out but I am very sore and my body is in knots. The pain starts on the inside and I still have to do my breathing exercises. After the hot shower I put on fresh pajama bottoms because there's no way I'm wearing the p.j. muscle tee that Vic fabricated.

As tired as I am I know I won't be able to sleep until Vic gets here. I spin Miles Davis to relax my mind and ease into my easy chair. The replay of the shot travels through my mind in slow motion. My mind wasn't clear. I didn't stay focused and I got hurt. Lucky I'm not dead. Lucky, Ferg isn't dead. He's a good kid.

I hear her pickup pull up to the front of the cabin and I ease out of the chair and open the cabin door. She saunters toward me, still in uniform, with her backpack slung over her shoulder.

"Hey"

"Hey"

She meets me at the door and her movements slow down almost to a stop. I memorize everything about her in the few seconds. The way a few wisps of blonde hair never stay tucked in no matter how hard she tries, the buttons of her shirt refusing to stay fastened and how she tries to look nonchalant even when her world is falling apart. I fill the door frame, she stops in front of me, my hand lands on her front hip and she tip toes up to give me a quick kiss, "Hey," she whispers softly in the cool night air.

"Hey." My voice lowers to match hers, I turn, and she comes inside.

"I'm so tired. I figured I would take a shower here because if I did at home I would have fallen asleep and may not have made it over."

"No, that's good. I have new towels now." We both laugh.

Vic showers and emerges squeaky clean wearing Eagles baby doll pajamas. I laugh at her, "Will there be no end to the Eagles?"

"Not in your lifetime, baby." We laugh together.

I sit on the bed with my legs flung over the side and my hands pressed against my knees.

Vic slides behind me wrapping her legs around my lower waist pressed against the bed.

"I see you have a few new scars for me."

I nod in agreement

"I'm going to put some lotion on your back, ok. It's really dry."

"K"

She begins to rub the lotion into my skin and it feels really good.

"You have a lot of knots. Are you in a lot of pain?"

"I guess. You know I kinda expect to be"

She rubs a little firmer and my head falls forward. I don't know if it's my relief that she is actually here and actually touching my body or if it's the release from the tension and the knots disappearing but I begin to moan a little and release some of what's been stored up inside.

Vic reaches around to leverage the pressure from her massaging the knots out and I place my hand over hers moving it to cover my heart.

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"Thank you for sitting with me in the hospital. Thank you for being here tonight so I can sleep next to you."

"You're welcome, Walt. It's no big deal"

"Yeah it is"

"No, silly. That's what you do when you love somebody."

"I love you, Vic and no matter what happens you have to always remember that."

"Are you planning on going somewhere?"

"No, but promise me you will always remember that I love you."

"I will. I promise." She pauses getting that I'm serious. "Let me see"

I turn around and her fingers softly trace the edges of my new scar. "This is the entry and this is the exit." She leans down and kisses both of them.

"Please, make these the last ones, ok"

"I will try my best ma'am"

"At least the hair is growing back from where they shaved it for surgery"

"One of the downfalls for being so hairy I guess." I chuckle as I realize I have a slight bald patch going.

We lay down together and Vic's arm wraps around my waist.

I dreamed this moment. This is what I came back for to live my life with her. My muscles start to relax.

"Did you take your pain pills?"

"About 1700 I think"

Vic gets up out of bed. "I'll get you some water. Are your pills in here? "

"In my property bag from the hospital. It's on the coffee table I think"

"k"

A couple of minutes later Vic comes back with my pain meds and water. Like an excellent patient, I follow orders and take them.

"I suppose I should wait until morning to ask but do you want to tell me what's in the velvet box in your property bag."

"It's a key to my cabin." I pause trying to recall. "I had it made the morning before the Tillman call. I was carrying it around for a couple of days because I wanted you to have it but you wanted to slow things down. Hence, it being in my pocket. I figured I would know when the time was right and give it to you. If you wanted it, that is, but that time didn't come before this."

Vic doesn't say anything and I can't judge by any physical reaction because there isn't one. I don't dare turn to face her because I already feel bad enough.

"You were right not to give it to me then." She kisses the back of my shoulder, "Good night."

* * *

**_A Labor Day treat for my hard working friends. _**


	24. TLC

I close my eyes after deciding to be a coward and not ask her if she was ready to take the key or if she even wanted the key. I allow my hand to cover her arm which is draped across my belly button figuring she can't escape so easily. Sleeping on my back is not my natural predisposition but having been shot, hurt, cut, or otherwise mutilated I have grown accustomed to the position. Having Vic tucked into my shoulder and my arm around her is becoming second nature and I like it, a lot. My body feels like it's sinking into the mattress, my first clue the meds are working, instead of fighting it I volunteer to get on the magic carpet and go along for the ride.

Crack

Crack

My eyes flash open, my skin feels like it's on fire and sweat is beading on my brow. Quickly, I realize I was dreaming about Cooper.

"You were dreaming."

Vic is up on her elbow, the large E for Eagles is twisted on her chest, and her hand runs the length of my arm.

I begin to question why I'm not embarrassed because I'm thinking maybe I should be.

"You were screaming for Ferg."

"I was distracted," admitting failure, "I was thinking about the keys in the Bronco and about Ferg not knowing what the hell to do and I should keep him close to me."

She looked at me her eyes possessing no judgment. I went on. "I signaled to Ferg to stop but he just looked at me because he doesn't know what the signal is or he couldn't see it. Either way, I was distracted and this is what it got me."

"I think this is my fault"

I shake my head like she just slapped me.

"What?"

"If I hadn't told you that morning I was fucking freaked out by this whole fucking thing with us and to slow it the hell down I would have been with you and you wouldn't have gotten shot."

"Vic, that's not true. I don't think that."

"Of course you wouldn't think that but I do."

I slowly turn on my left side and decide that's a bad idea so I sit up in the bed leaning my back against my pillow and the headboard.

"It's my fault. My mind wasn't where it was supposed to be."

"That's my point exactly"

"Hey," I reach out and take her hand and she moves up next to me, "I wasn't upset at you wanting to slow this bullet train down, was that a bad analogy, it's all I got at o'dark thirty," and I can see her smile beneath my arm, "but I get it Vic and I also get that you love me. I knew that before any of this."

"That's why you walked around with a key in your pocket?"

"I forgot it was in there…in my property bag I mean."

The silence that really isn't silence passes.

The brave Walt decides to remain quiet because he needs to think about this and instead I say, "The only one who is really at fault is Cooper."

Vic turns moving a little closer to me.

"Ferg wants to go to some Tac classes but in the meantime take him with you when you can. You know, take it easy on the kid, but help me get him up to speed."

"Consider it done. I'm sure you and Ferg will have a long conversation, soon. He needs your approval, you know."

I nod my head .

I relax enough to drift back to sleep but wake when Vic gets out of bed. I watch her make her way to the bathroom; I hear the flush, the water running, the distorted sound of the water running over her hands, distinctive sound of her brushing her teeth and how she clears her throat after she gargles. She walks towards the bed and I close my eyes not wanting to give myself away. She softly kisses my forehead not wanting to wake me but I look as she walks out of the bedroom. I find myself watching her when she doesn't know I'm looking, capturing the essence of her, the quirks, and how her mouth twists when she is thinking or refraining from whipping off a deadly retort.

Coffee is on. I swing my legs out from the bed. Rest a second and get up. I head to the kitchen. Vic is cracking eggs and she looks beautiful as her hair falls down on the sides of her face, her smooth legs look a mile long in her baby doll pajamas.

"Morning"

"Morning, how are you feeling?"

"Sore but manageable. I'm glad you're here." I kiss her lips, softly.

"Me, too" she reaches up and strokes my cheek. "You need a haircut." Playing with my hair she smiles, "but don't you dare shave your sideburns."

I smile and kiss her lips again and holding them there, "promise."

"Can you manage eggs and toast?"

"Yup"

"Ferg and I are going to keep our shifts till you get back to work so I don't have to be in till 1500." That makes me smile. "I figure I can run your errands or you know be with you until I have to go in if that's ok with you."

"Yeah, that's good. Real good, Vic."

"Well, eat your breakfast. We have to get you back up to strength."

"Hmmm mmmm I have some hot sex to tend to from what I understand."

She reveals her devilish grin, "Yup."

We laugh but the underlying seriousness is there I know it's the risk of being with a younger woman especially a younger woman like Vic.

"I will be up in the saddle again, soon." I hold my eyes on her.

"I'm not worried. Take your time because I'm thinking I'm not going to be gentle." Her wicked grin reappears putting me on notice.

We pass the morning together with me in and out of various stages of sleep. Vic reads, _A Tale of Two Cities,_ to me when I am awake, my head is perched in her lap, and the warmth from her fingers in my hair cascade down calming my soul. During one of my conscious moments she speaks to me, "Do you want me be bring you anything tonight from town?"

"Some ice cream."

"You are such a little boy"

"Yup"

"So this means you're coming back tonight?"

Vic peers down into my eyes though we are only inches apart, "Yes." She smiles and I feel her fingers separate my hair as her hand flows backward. I close my eyes and feel the corners of my mouth curl upward just a tad. A man full of himself I note. A happy man.

While Vic dresses for work, I put the velvet box with my house key on the kitchen counter by the coffee pot. I figure when she wants the key, if she wants the key, she can take it without making a big production out of it. Vic emerges from the bedroom dressed in her uniform ready for work.

"I gotta go. I made your lunch, it's in the fridge with a note on how to heat it. A snack is on the second shelf. There's no Reindeer beer so don't go looking for any and oh see those apples and oranges in the bowl. They have a sign that says eat me. So eat some." She finishes barking orders….and shakes her head at me. "Can I trust you while I'm gone?"

"Yes, ma'am." I salute her and turn serious, "Thank you, Vic. I appreciate you taking care of an old man."

"Shut it. I have ulterior motives….and stop that old man bullshit."

Vic pours her coffee for the road and then lays her hands around my neck and kisses me; reassuring me that she is mine. "Your beard fucking scratches so shave that shit today." She lingers there, ok?"

"Ok" and I kiss her again before she heads off to work. The velvet box is still on the counter.


	25. Modern Cowboy

I get to the phone on the fourth ring, "What took you so long? You're not playing with yourself are you?"

I laugh, "I save it all for you."

"You better." I hear her laughing on the other end of the phone, "You have a surprise coming. It will be there in less than 5 minutes. Put a shirt on. Be nice. Don't worry about money it's been taken care of."

"Vic, what…"

I hear the dial tone. I look at the phone, smirk and do as I'm told. I make my way to the bedroom and put on my grey Broncos t-shirt, sit on the porch, and wait. A tan Subaru pulls up and a young drop dead gorgeous brunette gets out of the driver's side. She holds her hand to her eyes blocking the afternoon sun.

"Hi Sheriff."

I look closer, "Peggy?"

"I'm your surprise gift."

Peggy pops the hatchback and starts unloading her gear.

"Here let me help you."

"Oh, no. Get back up there. I got it. I'm used to it and it's not that heavy"

She won't hear of it. "I heard about what happened. Well the whole county has heard about what happened. Real glad you are ok."

"You wanna do it out here? It's a beautiful afternoon and the view is real nice."

"Sure. I ah never had one of these before."

"Even better. You will love it. Vic told me you are all knotted up and it will help you in your recovery."

"ok. I gotta trust ya Peggy."

"Martha loved coming in when she was going through treatment."

"Yup" I remember taking Martha to see Peggy between her chemo treatments. Her spa days she called them. We would have a light lunch on those days. She is still with me but the pain doesn't cut as deep.

Peggy sets up her table and puts on a fresh sheet.

"Sheriff, if you like some music go ahead and put something on that relaxes you if you don't I have a nice CD."

I throw my hand up acknowledging her and put on a jazz compilation CD that Cady bought me for my birthday a couple of years ago.

"Are you ok to lay on your stomach?"

"I think so"

"You ok with taking your shirt off? You don't have too."

"No, that's fine. Just be careful around that new scar."

"Oh, don't worry, no deep tissue today. Just need to relax you and help push out the toxins"

Peggy does her best work and the kinks dissipate like water off of a ducks back.

"Sheriff, Sheriff." Peggy gently wakes me up. "You fell asleep. That's pretty common but it means you were able to relax. Vic, told me she put a pitcher of water in your fridge with sliced lemon and oranges and I suggest you drink a few glasses. It will help flush the toxins out."

"Thank you, Peggy. Let me get my wallet."

"Nope, it's all been taken care of. I will see you in two days."

"Huh?"

"Didn't she tell you?"

I shake my head, standing there looking stupid on my front porch with the new stairs and the new rain gutters and the new roof.

"Well, Sheriff you get to see me twice a week for the next two months. In the words of Deputy Moretti and I quote here, tell him it's for his own fuckin' good and don't take any shit from him."

We both laugh out loud. "Who am I to argue. Ok, Peggy see you in a couple of days. When I get back to work next week I will just come by the shop, ok?"

"Perfect"

"Hey, let's keep this between us, I don't want this getting' all over town."

"Sheriff, half my clients are cowboys. Men that take care of themselves are sexy. Didn't anyone ever tell you that?" She laughs but not at me just at the revelation of the truth I suppose. "I guess you're now officially a modern cowboy."

I wave good-bye and drink two glasses of water, take a hot shower, shave, and put on a fresh pair of jeans. I pull out a fresh tee and notice a few pair Vic's pretty panties shoved in the corner of the drawer along with a couple of tank tops. What kind of ass am I? Ask her to bring some things over but don't make room. I feel even stupider than before and very out of practice. I go through the drawer and clear it out for her and then look in the closet. That's pretty easy, I don't have many clothes but I make room just the same. I guess I must be in a general love kind of mood because I drink two more glasses of H two O.

I sit on the bed and feel like a teenager again because I want to call my girl.

She picks it up on the fourth ring, "What took you so long? You better not be playing with yourself in uniform." She lets out a howl. "I save it all for you."

"Thank you for my gift."

"Shows how much I fuckin' trust you. Leave you alone half-naked with a beautiful brunette."

"You're the only one for me. You know that don't you?"

"It's nice to fuckin hear."

"I'll remember that."

"Remember to drink your water."

"I did and I will."

"See you tonight"

"k"

I hang up and make another pitcher of water because that would make her happy. I guess this is what modern cowboys do when they are in love.

Henry comes by and brings me dinner. A vegetable concoction that was light on my stomach and some French bread.

"So, how is your recovery coming along?"

"Good. I will be back at work on Monday. I promised I would not rush it and risk a relapse. I never want to be in the hospital again."

"That is nice to hear."

"How you doin', Henry?"

"I am good. Enjoying my freedom as much as possible."

I look down at my glass of water not acknowledging the pain that has passed between us the last couple of years.

"I offered her a key but she didn't take it."

Henry and I are accustomed to dropping bombs like they were just nouns and verbs strung together with no relationship to each other.

He sipped his coffee. "Do you know why not?"

"I have a notion"

"Which is?"

"She is scared out of her mind."

"Nothing will take that away except time"

"Yup, it's just we are in two different time zones and no matter what I do I can't get our clocks in sync"

"Stop trying"

I look at him and frown because the answer is so obvious and I'm so daft at not seeing it

"Got any ice cream?"

"No, Vic's bringing some tonight"

His eyebrows raise, "Well that is promising"


	26. Confession

I leave the front door unlocked because no matter how hard I try I can't keep my eyes open till 2345 hours. I take my meds, late of course, but I take them and I doze in and out while sitting in my easy chair. One of Ruby's quilts covers my legs and the fire keeps me warm.

Her kisses fill my face and her smile lights up the room. I must be dreaming again. I open my eyes and Vic is above me.

"Hi, sleepy head."

Without thinking, I grab her waist and pull her into my lap, my hands spread across her back and our lips meet. The warmth of her mouth is welcoming me where I belong. I want to devour her.

"Did you really come back for me?"

My eyes search hers; my fingers stroke her face, "Yes."

"Why?"

"I truly love you and I want us to have a life, a real life, together. To live, Vic, and to be alive. That is what we are for each other."

"I've never felt this way before, Walt."

"I know you haven't but we just need to relax and to trust it."

She studies my face.

"The top two drawers are yours in the bedroom and I figured you would like the right side of the closet."

"I thought you wanted me to relax?"

"I do, I just thought, well I don't know, I thought I was being thoughtful"

"You are, Walt. You are. It's me, ok it's not you."

Cleary, I did not listen to a word Henry was saying to me earlier. My brain is running into overdrive which is really only third gear because the Vicodin is working and working well. I'm trying to put the pieces together and I finally do, all of the cylinders finally fall into place and line up.

I lean forward and kiss Vic's neck and softly speak in her ear, "It's ok, baby, that vulnerability you feel, it's what love feels like. I feel it, too. I love you just the way you are. I think you are pretty amazing and of such value. I'll never hurt you on purpose, never. It's ok to love me back."

My arms tighten around her and she hugs me, hard.

"I so want to make love to you right now"

"You already are" I whisper.

We stay like that for a long time and finally Vic says, "I need to get you to bed so you can get some sleep. I'm gonna shower first and I will join you, ok?"

"ok"

"Hey, thank you for shaving and keeping the sideburns. Makes kissing you nice."

"I aim to please." I smirk and get in the bed ready for slumber but I wait for her to join me so I can sleep peacefully. Vic crawls in next to me, "So, Peggy hooked you up?"

"Yeah, she was great. Thank you very much."

"You're welcome."

"I'm coming back to work on Monday. I'll see her at her office after that."

"Are you sure you're going to be ready?"

"Yup"

"I want you back but only when you're ready. I'm thinking if things get out of this lull we can always ask Cumberland County or Montana County to lend us a deputy."

"I always knew you were smarter than me." I kiss her forehead.

"So, I'm going to ask because I want to know."

"What?"

"Are we…ah…still a secret?"

"Ha! Not after you choreographed your near fatality."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I haven't had time to think about it but now that you ask."

"Maybe it's the one time I should have kept my mouth shut"

"No, actually, I'm fine, Walt. I knew I was going to be ok with us being out for the world to see when I saw you at Tillman's Ranch. I mean," she sits up in the bed, folds her legs, faces me, "let's just get this shit out now. Sean and I got the shit beat out of us by a fuckin' sovereign extremist with a baseball bat and while I was concerned about him. I mean really concerned and I loved him, Walt you must know that but it felt entirely different. There were moments when I thought we were going to die in that basement but I knew I had to be the strong one to carry us through.

When I saw your blood," she stops and collects herself refusing to cry, "when I saw the blood filling your shirt and soaking your jeans it was different. I was fucking terrified that I was going to lose you and sitting next to you at night in the hospital, holding your hand, so you could sleep. The fact that I was the one you wanted to comfort you, it felt as if I belonged, with you and to you. My place was by your side.

I didn't give a fuck who knew or what they had to say about it but it doesn't mean that being with you isn't terrifying because it is. To know that someone else gets me, the real me, the scared little girl, the insecure woman, the overachiever who doesn't feel quite smart enough or doesn't quite fit in. That's some scary shit. That's why I want to always reign us in, it's not because I'm not in love with you, I am, and it's not because I doubt you are in love me. I know you are. It's because knowing someone else sees you for who you really are is the most dangerous position of weakness and it is the purest form of surrender and anyone who says otherwise can kiss my ass."

"It's going to be up to you whether you want to step all the way in, Vic. I can't convince you to do it. I've made up my mind about how I feel and think about us." I hold her hand. "I won't push you or force you to do or not do anything, ok."

"ok."

"Man, that's like the most words I have ever spoken to you at once."

We both laugh as she settles back in by my side.

"I'm a good listener. Says so on my business card."

"I'm glad I'm here with you."

"Me, too"

* * *

_**This chapter should answer lots of questions. Who knows where our couple will go from here. More chapters to follow later this week. Enjoy**_


	27. The Key

"Walt, we gotta call about Mr. Petersen's dog getting out again. Apparently, he knocked up Mary Jo's Chihuahua and she is livid."

"What?"

"Said she doesn't want to raise any ugly mongrel puppies." Ruby explained.

I take the post-it from Ruby and stand silent looking at the dear old woman contemplating my life at this moment. It's come to this. Without giving it too much thought for fear of entering a depression I will never escape, I grab my coat and hat and hit the door only pausing long enough to see Vic heading my way.

We get in the Bullet without saying a word. I've been back to work two weeks since the Tillman Ranch episode and for the most part I feel pretty good. Henry and Cady kept me company and Vic stayed with me a solid week nursing me and getting me strong. It was the best week I've had since we went to Dallas. She has been patient with me as I get stronger and I've been patient with her as she gets her sea legs about our …whatever it is we are.

"What kinda dog does this Petersen have to get her so upset?"

"A mutt"

A mutt?"

"Yeah, just a dog"

"Well at least there's one bitch in this county getting laid."

We both laugh, "Walt, I think I can go two more weeks or I'm gonna kill someone." I look over at her laughing and her brown eyes are dancing as she cracks a huge smile.

"Ok, I get the hint. I just gotta be strong. You already threatened me with bodily harm, remember?

"If you thought I wasn't going to be gentle before. Ha!" she scoffs at my prima donna attitude. We ride, in silence, and I search my intellectual Rolodex for a romantic clue.

"How about tomorrow night we head over to Sheridan and take in a movie? I owe you one, remember?"

"You mean a real date?"

"Bonafide"

"Walt Longmire asked me out." Vic bats her eyes clearly brutally making fun.

I just give her a sideway glance.

"I would love too as long as we aren't going to some stupid fuckin' romantic comedy."

"You, romantic comedy? Never."

We or rather I handle Mary Jo's pregnant dog situation. I don't want Vic pissing off the entire county. I calm Mary Jo down by promising to help her find homes for the pups and talk Petersen into getting Sparky fixed.

"Lunch?"

"Dinner?"

"Both"

"Yup"

"1900"

"Perfect"

"Where"

"Cabin"

"Ok"

"Breakfast"

She smiles at me, "Yes, and these one word conversations, Walt, seriously even Coop didn't do this." She smiles and rolls her eyes so far backwards I thought they would spin out.

After dinner, we take our usual spots on the couch, with my head in her lap and her carrying the conversation. Tonight I have a lot on my mind but decide to let it out in pieces because she does better in small doses. The molten lava, called her temper, doesn't quite get hot enough with small increments.

"How are you, Vic?"

"What do you mean how am I, I've been with you all day"

"How are you since, you know, everyone knows, about us I mean?"

"Oh that, how are you! Shit, I've been too worried about you busting your gut and ending up back in the hospital to really notice."

"Vic", not believing a word she says.

"No one has said a word, Walt. Really, no problems at all. It only took me a week to figure out that no one would say anything because you are the baddest motherfucker in the county, if not the entire state of Wyoming, so even if they wanted to talk shit they wouldn't."

"Ha, I think they are more scared of you than me!"

"That could be", she laughs, "but the people of this county have a helluva lot of respect for you. It took all this for me to really realize that." She pauses as if she is reliving the event. "You catch any grief?"

"Nope. They all know how lucky I am though. Any sideways looks are of jealousy, if anything, Vic."

That wasn't so bad so I risk dropping the second bomb. I reach into my front pocket and take out the key I had made for her a month ago. I hold it up, suspended in mid-air, "I think it's time you took this. It's yours."

She looks down at me, our eyes meeting, but this time I don't smile. I'm dead serious. "You share my bed. You can sure enough share my home."

"Damn, Walt"

Not the reaction I was expecting but I keep my sullen expression.

Vic reaches into her button up shirt pocket, "I was going to surprise you tomorrow night in Sheridan but you had to go and ruin it by being all Walt Longmire serious on my ass."

She pulls out a house key and my brow creases.

"This is my house key I had made for you because I'm tired of driving all the way the fuck out here." We both smile.

She presses her hand to mine and takes the key putting it in her shirt pocket and gently presses her key into my hand. "It's yours if you want it, Walt."

I smile, holding onto her hand and the key, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Walt, I am sure. I am sure about a lot of things where you are concerned."

She leans down and kisses my lips, so softly, its almost as if I imagined it.

"I'm still scared shitless but I am very sure about you."

I put the key in my pocket and reach my hand up, my non-verbal invitation, and she leans down to kiss me once more. Her hand holds onto my hair, pulling it slightly. Her kiss feels good. She slips her hand into the opening of my shirt, her fingers tickle as they caress my chest, and I can't help but pull her closer. Vic, unsnaps my shirt, points her index finger and slowly draws a straight line down my love trail. Thats what she calls the straight line from the middle of my chest, down my stomach to the bottom of my six pack. It drives me crazy and tonight is no different. I don't stop her as she unbuckles my pants resting her hand on her property. That's what she calls that particular piece of my anatomy and I can't object because, well, it belongs to her. She definitely staked her claim.

My temperature rises because my body feels like it is on fire reacting to Vic's touch. Vic pulls away and almost inaudibly says, "I think we should stop."

I can't formulate a sentence to respond to her because I'm pretty sure that's not what she said.

"I don't want to hurt you. I think we should stop."

"I'm ok."

"No, you're not. I saw you wince when you got out of the Bullet earlier today at Peterson's."

I didn't think she noticed but the pain is still here but not enough to slow me down.

"Vic, really, I am ok. Besides I have...well...responsibilities...I have to take care of you."

She laughs but the undertone of her seriousness was definitely in play, "Walt, you do and you will. I'm not looking anywhere else."

"I don't want you, too. That's my point."

She scoffs at my suggestion

"I miss making love with you, Vic. Don't think otherwise."

"I don't and I miss it too but I want you to be healed and ready."

"I'm ready"

"You're not healed."

"Minor detail."

She kisses me,again ending all conversation. She is a smart girl and she keeps proving it but who am I to keep talking when she is choosing to end all talk about it by keeping my mouth otherwise occupied.

* * *

_**Another more exciting chapter with our fav couple will follow tomorrow. Enjoy.**_


	28. Night at the Movies

Vic decides on "_The November Man"_. Mentioned something about liking handsome older men. As I stand in line for popcorn, I can't help think how many years it's been since I actually went to a movie in the theatre. I honestly think I haven't gone since the Duke died. I'm deep in my thoughts trying not be astounded by the price of popcorn and a Coke when Vic subtlety puts her hand in my back pocket and leans into my shoulder.

"Are you freaked out by how much everything costs?"

I arch my eyebrows and look up at the concentric circles on the menu board, "A little surprised, I guess."

"When's the last time you were at the movies, Walt?"

"Not sure."

I stand there processing my thoughts and remember Martha insisting on taking me to see "_Unforgiven"._ That was a great movie. I don't feel so bad until I realize it was probably over 20 years ago. I laugh to myself. Nothing ventured nothing gained. We step up to the counter and order but Vic whips out her credit card and pays for our $38 worth of buttered popcorn, two Cokes and a box of licorice.

As we walk away I ask Vic, "Hey what was that?"

"A half-tank of gas"

"Why did you pay?"

"Come on, Walt, it's 2014 and we work in Podunk,Wyoming. You can't afford to spend all this money on me. I don't want to know how much Dallas cost so I can buy our snacks at the movies. It's the least I can do."

I don't know what to say so I just roll with it. I have to think about this awhile. Vic spys some seats toward the rear and we sit down just as the previews begin. I put my arm around her and reach over for my popcorn. Vic whispers, "So, when's the last time you made out in the movies?"

"Never"

"What?!" she says a little loud causing the older brunette two rows in front to turn around and give us the stink-eye.

"Walt, seriously, you never made out in the movies. Ever? Not even as a teenager?"

"Nope"

"We gotta change that."

"No we don't"

She presses her lips just below my ear on my neck and I swear she lowers her voice five octaves and says, "Yes. We. Do.", then she tugs on my ear lobe with her teeth just a little and I can feel the warmth of her breath on my ear. I am quickly reconsidering my former inflexible stance.

I keep chewing my popcorn trying to ignore the blonde temptation on my right but it becomes increasingly difficult when her kisses trail my neck. I can hear myself let out an audible groan when her kisses turn to nibbles.

This time the brunette turns, pauses, places her thin red painted fingernail to her lips and blows, "shhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Vic…..we can't …." Can my heart really beat this fast and keep me alive I am not sure it's possible. I nod to the brunette as a quick apology. I'm excited and embarrassed. This is officially a state of flux. Vic puts her hand under my chin and I can feel her finger lightly turn my chin toward her. Didn't she hear the brunette? I realize I've stopped chewing my popcorn because my body can't comprehend how much I want her. Vic slowly takes my lower lip into her mouth and I instinctively swallow. I am powerless.

"We shouldn't waist $38 dollars' worth of popcorn. We need to stop."

"Do you want to stop, Walt?" She says so lightly I have to lean closer to hear her. I look over and see the vein pulsing in her neck and the fact that I cause that reaction in her makes me say, "No, I don't."

"Well then shut up and kiss me," and I do just that. Our tongues intertwine and dance back and forth when Pierce Brosnan so rudely interrupts.

"Let's watch the movie"

"I can't you've got me all wound up"

"Stop or I won't be able to walk out of this theatre. My ribs hurt but ..well..not all of me hurts, Vic."

"Well just know I'm gonna think about you for the next 90 minutes."

I squeeze her knee and smile.

"Then I'm gonna think about what I want to do with you for the 90 minutes after that all the way home."

"Now I won't be able to concentrate on the movie, Vic."

She smiles as if her plan has succeeded. "Tell my tall boy to stand down."

"I'm trying he doesn't always listen" I can see her carnivore smile from the corner of my eye.

We finish our popcorn and Vic places her hand over mine on her knee. She lightly strokes my fingers and the fine hair on my knuckles. I don't think she realizes that she does it but it is a habit she has formed and one I quite like. She has captured my full attention in everything she does and says. Vic is a mystery and an open book all at the same time. I look over and see the light from the movie screen bounce over her features. She is beautiful and she is mine.

We make it through the movie, barely.

On the ride home, Vic is curled up next to me, and my arm is around her shoulders. We compare notes and opinions about the various firearms in the movies and the technical components of them.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good"

"No, really Walt, how are you feeling?"

"About?"

"Us"

"Great"

"Great?"

"Yup"

"You?"

"Great"

"Sure?"

"Sure." She pauses and strokes my sideburn ever so lightly. "I think I decided I don't want to live another day without you."

She just puts it out there like telling me her favorite color.

"What makes you think you would have to?"

"I'm just letting you know. I sorta want you in my life, forever." It's like she has just come to terms that I could have died, should have died, but stayed for her. I glance at her as best I can while keeping the truck on the road.

I pull over at the next turnout, hit the flashers, throw it in park, and look over trying to make out her mahogany eyes in the dead of night.

"What makes you think that I won't be in your life forever?"

Vic leans just a tad and kisses my lips, "Nothing", she kisses them softly again and stretches her fingers across my ribs where the rifle round went through. It's still tender there but I can't let her see my discomfort. I take her hand in mine moving it away from the spot, "Is that why you said it?"

"Partially"

"Partially?"

"Yeah," Her eyes are glazed over and full of carnal desire, "I know I could have lost you forever, Walt. Some drifter, for no reason, could have killed you at the blink of an eye."

"We both signed up for that knowing it's a possibility"

"Its more than that though"

I'm holding both her hands in mine now.

"Driving home it dawned on me that we haven't had sex in a month…"

"Vic…listen…I…"

"No, Walt let me finish."

I hang my head because this is the part of our relationship I worry about the most. Vic lowers her head until her eyes meet mine.

"You know that's the longest I've ever gone, right? Sex certainly was the glue that held my bullshit marriage to Sean together."

I'm not exactly sure I want to hear this.

"My point is, Walt, that I haven't thought about another man. I haven't worried about when it will happen. I haven't thought about me. This whole month I've been worried about you. I love just being with you, reading the classics for goodness sakes, or just watching you sleep with your head in my lap. Walt, sex doesn't need to fix us because we aren't broken."

She looks at me as if she is searching for something. Her eyes spark when she finds it, "I've wanted this my entire life and it's here right before me in a man I never would have picked or given a second thought too but I'm glad that circumstance brought me to you and while I don't understand how we work I'm thankful that we do."

I allow my lips to find hers and gently kiss her.

"I love you, Walt, I've never loved anyone like I love you."

My words become inaudible as I crush her to me, my lips search for her and our kiss becomes a conduit for possession. I manage to whisper between breaths, "I need to get us home."

"We don't have to rush, Walt. We don't have to rush a thing."

I kiss her again, "I love you, Victoria. Don't ever doubt that."

"Won't"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

I drop it in drive, merge onto the highway, and say a silent thank you to WYDOT for raising the speed limit to 80 mph cause this man needs to get home.


	29. The Past Revisits

"Do you mind if I stay at your place, tonight?"

"That would be nice."

As if Vic was reading my mind, she blurts out, "You know it's ok if you have clothes at my house, right?"

"Do now"

"Come on, Walt, you know it's ok. Stop being coy."

"Well, it's nice to…well…be asked." I laugh and she squeezes the hand she has been holding for the past half hour.

I back my truck into Vic's driveway, a habit from 25 years as cop, and before I can put it in park she slides her hand between my legs and says, "As much as I want you tonight you are going to rest. I want you at 100% and all your energy needs to go to your healing."

I smile and think of how sweet she looks under the moonlight.

We head into the house and my muscles are indeed sore. I know her routine, she always showers before bed, says she doesn't like the idea of sleeping with the county. I smirk, "Vic, I'm gonna shower after you so save me some hot water," teasing her.

"Ok."

Vic begins peeling off her clothes, tossing them in the laundry and steps into the bathroom already disrobed and I can't help but keep my eyes on her beautiful body. She may want me to get some rest but my mind and body are definitely not on the same page. I suppose it's because she didn't do it on purpose. She meant what she said. I sit on her bed and think of our trip to Arizona a few years ago. I was just as nervous then as I am now even though I knew I would never do anything while she was married to Sean. The physical pull was strong then, it's nearly immeasurable now, the electricity that shoots down my spine when she touches me unexpectedly is a force to be reckoned with.

The shower is flowing nice and strong. I kick off my boots and socks, jacket, shirt and am left standing in her bedroom in just my jeans. I begin to pace and pat down my hair. I make a command decision and off come the jeans and boxers. I pull back the shower curtain, "May, I?" She nods yes as she rinses the soap from her eyes.

"Stay there." She faces away from me and I lather her back.

"You like being in water with me don't you?"

"Yup"

She puts her arms up so I can lather her sides and I can't help but kiss her shoulders. The water cascades down my head and the soap washes down her back. My lips find their way to the center of her neck and I gently nibble there remembering how it drove her crazy in Dallas. Vic moans, "You better stop. We had an agreement remember."

"I didn't agree to anything," continuing across her back to her other shoulder.

"Walt" she says my name slow and easy as if she is in another world and that is just where I want her.

"But your side…we better not…."

My kisses make their way to the side of her neck and she turns her head to the side giving up more territory for me to kiss. I accept the tacit invitation and wrap my arms around her waist; my hands follow down her stomach to the front of her thighs. Vic leans back into my chest, the water spurts and sprays as the distance is eliminated between us.

Vic turns and faces me, wrapping her arms around my neck, "Let's go to bed." She steps out of the shower and I take mine…quickly.

I dry off most of the water and wrap the towel around my waist, drop it, and crawl in the bed next to Vic. I reach up to turn off the bed stamp lamp.

"Leave it on."

She pulls back the sheet, "You know I never kissed all of your scars."

I smile broadly remembering her promises in Dallas about doing just that.

"You had to go and get some more since Dallas."

Her finger finds the oblong burned scar where the .22 round entered my flesh. She delicately places her lips and kisses the exact spot that almost killed me.

"Turn over"

I do as told, it hurts like hell when I do, she runs her finger down my spine and over to my side to the exit wound which rests just below the knife scar on my back. She tenderly kisses there.

"I know how rare it is for a .22 to exit and I am so grateful this one did." Her hands find their way down my side and she kisses a trail over the scars on my back and side.

"Walt, I meant what I said, I know you still hurt, so lay here next to me and let's go to sleep." She wraps her arm around me and presses against my back. She reaches up and over me to turn off the bed lamp.

"You are making it awful hard to go to sleep. Pun intended." I hear her laugh in my ear.

"Close your eyes." She kisses the back of my shoulder, "Good night, babe."

My stomach growls us awake and we are in the opposite position with me holding her.

"Someone is hungry. I'll start breakfast. You need oatmeal but I will fix pancakes."

"How about both? I'm starved, hon."

Vic throws on her running shorts and tank, my favorite house attire, and saunters in the kitchen. I hear the answering machine begin to playback as I walk in after her and the voice hits me like an unexpected left hook.

"Hi Victoria. I'm in town for work and was hoping we could have dinner. Please, call me either way, it would be good to hear your voice. You have my cell number. Hope to talk to you soon."

I stop dead in my tracks hoping Vic didn't see me but it's too late she looks over, "I have no idea why he called. I haven't talked to him since our divorce."

* * *

**#LongLiveLongmire Don't forget to tweet!**


	30. The Truth Revealed

I look at her and search for signs of deception and instantly hate myself for it because I don't know if it's from being Sheriff or from being a man.

"I'm not going to call him, Walt. I don't have anything to say to Sean. He said it all when he had you serve me divorce papers."

"Would you have divorced him if he hadn't?" The words literally take flight out of my mouth. I know it was the man searching and not the Sheriff.

"We were headed there he just pulled the trigger first."

"I take that as a no."

"Well if you want to look at it like that I guess the answer is no."

We have never talked about her divorce. I'm don't want to acknowledge why and it's front and center this Sunday morning. My lips seal shut and I retreat to the safe fortress inside my head. Vic walks over to me and kisses me.

"Hey"

I look at her and then the answering machine. She takes my hands in hers, "Walt, you know I love you. There's nothing between me and Sean you have to believe that."

"I believe you." I can feel the simmer turn to a boil and I'm confused by what's going on. My mind rambles about Ed Gorski and now Sean. The doubt steams through my head. I need to leave. I need to think. I know I love her but I don't know what's happening here.

I throw on my boots, grab my jacket, and head for the door.

"Vic, I need some time to think, ok. I'm sorry."

"No, it's not fucking ok, Walt. What the hell?" She is mad and she steps in front of me and the door.

"Seriously, Walt, I don't understand why you are all fucked up because Sean left a message on my answering machine. I told you I haven't talked to him and I have not talked to him, or sent him a text or a motherfuckin' email either. We are divorced in every sense of the word, Walt."

"I know Vic and I know I believe you."

"Then what is the problem? I don't even want to talk to him."

"I don't know what the problem is. I'm just pissed."

"I'm calling bullshit."

"What?"

"Bull fucking shit. That's what this is. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

I stand there facing her, my jaw is clenched and my hands are on my hips, all my talk about love and I am behaving this way but I know what the truth is deep down inside of my soul and if I truly love her the way I say and show her than I have to back it up with the naked truth. This is the defining moment I suppose of who I am as a man.

"Will you sit down?"

"No"

"Vic, please"

"Not no but hell fuckin' no. I want to know just who in the hell you think you are?"

"I don't know who I think I am but let me tell you who I know I am. I am a man desperately in love with you; a man who wants to love you completely. That's in every way, Vic, and that means that I can love you, make love with you, protect you, provide for you, and all the things that are important to me but may be out of fashion. Right now, at this moment, I am a weak and wounded man; a threatened man and try as I must my brain can't overpower the animal instinct that senses a threat to his pack. A threat to his family because that is how I think of you, that you belong to me, but you used to belong to him and it's messing me up. You would still belong to him if he had not asked for the divorce and I have to reconcile that in my brain because it validates the threat that I feel."

"You are making a lot of assumptions aren't you? You are assuming that I would still be married to him if he hadn't asked first and I don't know if that's true. Our marriage was over long before that he just filled out the paperwork first."

Vic closes the distance between us. Her eyes are dark brown almost black with fury, she points her index finger into my chest, directly over my heart and I can see her eyes begin to glisten, "You told me you came back for me and I believe you did just I came back for you when you squared off against Chance. Whatever this is between you and me is something I don't fucking understand, it's like you are inside of me, a part of me that I never knew existed and if you think for one moment that Sean is someone for you to worry about you don't give me the motherfucking credit I fucking deserve. So, when you decide to pull your beautiful head out of your beautiful behind you can give me a fucking call. Now get the fuck out."

I look down at her, furious yet radiant, and I lean down to kiss her. She steps back and the pools of water hinge on her bottom eyelids. "I'm serious, Walt. I'm not going to cry in front of you and I'm not going to put up with your bullshit either. Not from you. We are better than this."

"Can I say something?"

"Go ahead"

"Don't be mad at me for being who I am, Vic."

"I'm not. I love who you are. I'm mad because somewhere between waking up with me and listening to Sean's voice you lost your fucking mind. You lost faith in me and that's something I can't tolerate. I won't let myself pretend to be someone else. I've lived my whole life like that and for the first time, with you, I didn't have to."

"I didn't lose faith in you. I lost it in myself for failing you."

"Failing me? Didn't you listen to anything I said last night?" She closes the remaining distance and takes my face in her hands, "Walt, I don't know why you are hung up on this. Sex is important. Making love with each other is extremely important but it's not all that we are." The pieces of the puzzle are coming together in her head as she searches my eyes. "If you are worried that I will be tempted because Sean was a decent lay you've got it all wrong, baby."

"We didn't sleep together because you were married."

"Do you think that's the only reason?"

"Yes."

"Then you are more fucked up than I thought."

"What?"

"The main reason was because I was married but the other reason is because neither of us was ready, Walt, but all that has changed just as you reminded me in Dallas."

My finger trails down her bare arm as I hang my head soaking in all of her words. The fury has escaped and seeks shelter behind my ego. Looking down at her, meeting her eyes, "I'm sorry, Vic. I'm sorry if I hurt you or had any doubt."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"May I kiss you?"

She nods her head; I lift her chin with my finger, and hold my mouth just shy of hers, "I am so in love with you, Vic, that whatever you want to do will be the right decision for you and for us." She clutches the back of my shirt as my mouth sinks and I feel the warmth and desire permeate my body. Our lips part and she motions toward the kitchen.

"Let's eat breakfast because you need to build your strength. You're gonna need it because not only am I gonna wear you out you're gonna be with me when I meet with Sean. You are the only man for me Walter Longmire. I love you with every fiber of my being."

We kiss again reaffirming our love for each other.

* * *

**I hope these story updates keep you through the weekend. Don't forget to hit social media on Monday 10 EST/7 PST #LongLiveLongmire - as always your reviews and comments are inspiring.**


	31. Sean

I sit at my desk with my ropers tucked beneath my chair reviewing the reports taken over the past few days. Ruby has the quarterly crime stats, the budget and personnel performance review due dates also piled in my in-basket. I am actually relieved to be doing my job although I know my job is serving as a distraction of sorts. Vic decided to meet Sean, at my urging really, but I decided I did not want to be there when they met. It took awhile for me to explain to Vic that it is something she needs to do on her own and that it is an expression of my love and trust for her. It took Henry almost an entire night and two six-packs to convince me of it but I finally saw the logic in the Cheyenne Nations' approach.

He is right, of course. My argument to Henry is that I didn't want Sean to think I was cuckolding his wife or that I was a coward and afraid to face him. He assured me that Sean would never fathom either instance. If Vic wanted to go back to him, there was nothing I could do about anyway. So, I sit at my desk doing the job I love, and I am thankful for it at this moment.

I leave for my doctor's appointment before Vic makes it back to the office. Doc Bloomfield listens to my lungs, palpitates the entry and exit wound area, and does his customary, hmmm…ahhh…, leaving me hanging.

"Your lungs sound good. Nice and clear. You are still a little sore?"

"Yeah, it hurts you know around my rib cage."

"That is normal. Everything has mended fine but the cartilage between your ribs can give you trouble. It takes a long time for it to mend there so that is expected."

"Ok, Doc."

"You can do normal activities but be mindful and put an ice pack there if it becomes troublesome, 20 minutes on at a time."

I put two fingers to my temple and salute, "Got it, Doc, thanks."

"You know you are a very lucky man, Sheriff." Doc studies me, "Be careful your luck does not run out."

Smiling, I take the Doc's words to heart, as I pull on my chambray button up shirt.

The ride home, in solitude, taking in the wondrous beauty of my home state helps to reset my mind. I roll to a stop in my usual resting place in front of my cabin but to my surprise, Vic's truck is already parked there. She didn't mention leaving it or coming over. I walk up the porch steps, enter the cabin, and Vic greets me on the other side wearing civies and holding an ice cold beer in her hand giving it to me as she kisses my lips, "Hello"

"This is a surprise"

"I hope you don't mind? I wanted to do something nice and unexpected for you."

I nod, put my hat down properly in it's place and hang my jacket.

"If you wanted to take a shower there's enough time. I wasn't sure how long your appointment with Doc Bloomfield was going to take so dinner will be ready in half an hour."

"Thanks" I decide to take her advice and while in the shower think, how am I going to ask, "Hey how did your date with your ex-husband go today? Planning to let me down easy?" No, no that won't do. I need to just relax and trust it, trust us.

The table is set and Vic has bowls down on place mats, when did I get those? "I made homemade vegetable chili with a chipotle stock. There's sour cream if you want a dollop and of course crackers."

"It smells delicious"

"Thanks"

I take a bite of the piping hot chili, "It is delicious. Thank you,"

She smiles, a real smile, "I hope you don't mind me letting myself in and all, I haven't done that before and I think I should have called you."

"It's fine"

"Well, do you want to hear how it went now or later?"

"Now would be fine."

She takes my hand, stops eating her chili, and looks at me. The most sincere look I think she has ever given me. I stop chewing and wait, "Let me start by telling you that I love you."

"He wants you back." I say what has been on my mind the past two days.

Vic's face doesn't change, "Yes, he asked if we could try again."

I hear my spoon hit my bowl but I don't remember dropping it. Her grip on my hand tightens.

"I told him that I was in love with someone else and that for the first time in my life I was happy. I wished him the best and thanked him for asking but no thank you. That was it in a nutshell. We won't be meeting for coffee or exchanging Christmas cards and I would feel the same way even if I wasn't madly in love with you and you weren't in the picture. I have moved on and want to be divorced from him."

I squeezed her hand back, "Ok," picked up my spoon and finished my bowl of vegetable chili and promptly went back for seconds.

"By the way, thanks for not complaining about not having any meat. I just wanted you to have a really healthy home cooked dinner to help you get stronger."

"I like it. No, actually, I love it. It's really good."

"Good, I will freeze the rest so you have decent food to eat."

"You can come over more often, you know, and cook."

Vic laughs aloud, "Next thing you know you will want me barefoot and pregnant."

"You can wear shoes."

"Shut up, Walt."

I lean in, kiss her, and thank her for being here and taking care of me.

"Staying the night?"

"If you will have me."

"Yup" and I smile because I'm glad she's home. I'm glad she is with me.

* * *

**#LONGLIVELONGMIRE -DON'T FORGET TO TWEET MONDAY, 9/8 - 10PM EST/7PM PST**

**I WILL ALSO TRY TO POST ANOTHER CHAPTER TOMORROW. WE NEED OUR SHOW BACK ON THE AIR PEOPLE!**


	32. Ferdinand

I stretch my legs underneath my favorite booth at the Busy Bee. Dorothy brings me the special for breakfast.

"How ya' doing, Walt?"

"Fine."

"You look like hell."

"Thanks, Dorothy," I muster up my most empathetic smile while she pours me a cup of coffee steadily examining my face. Obviously, the stress of my physical recovery and my concern over Vic is wearing on my face.

My head is down as I cut my pancakes with my fork when I hear a familiar voice ask, "Mind if I sit down?"

I look up to see Sean staring back at me.

"Sure, go ahead," My eyes don't leave his as I chew and swallow. I put my fork down, wipe my hands with my napkin, toss it in my plate and take a sip of my steaming coffee, my eyes never leaving his direction.

"I saw Victoria, yesterday."

I'm not sure if he is questioning me or making a statement so I remain silent.

"I thought you might like to know."

Again, the non-commitment doesn't elicit a response, so I take another sip of my coffee.

"I might as well get this out in the open. I want her back. She told me she was in love with someone else and she didn't say who. She didn't need too. I know it's you."

I continue to stare, waiting for him to lay down the challenge.

"She was infatuated with you while we were married. I made my mistake by not fighting for her. I gave up too easy."

I remain silent. He is going to have to work for this.

"Do you not care," he smirks, "about anything I just said?"

"No, not really."

"That confident, huh?"

Silence

"Were you fucking my wife before I left?"

"No."

"Are you fucking her now?"

"She's not your wife."

"Ok, so are you fucking her now"

I can feel the overwhelming desire to kick his ass but it is not a viable option. Not yet.

"That is a very ugly world for such a wonderful pleasure."

Sean's eyebrows arched, "So, it's not you? She's dating someone else?"

I don't want to do this here in the middle of the Busy Bee. I don't want to do this anywhere but now is just a good a time as any. I lean forward so Sean can hear me and not miss any inflection or expression of what I am about to tell him. My words are exact and measured.

"Vic and I are together. It all happened about a year after your divorce. There was nothing going on while you two were married. You need to be assured of that. I believe she has been clear about her choice. Now, if you consider me an enemy, because that's what I am if you want her back, than you need to understand what I think about that and when I think of you all I can summon from my imagination are the words of Voltaire, 'I have prayed but one prayer: oh Lord, make my enemies ridiculous and God granted it.' "

With that, I got up, walked over to the counter, dropped my money for breakfast and stepped out onto the sidewalk, of my town. I repositioned my hat just right and walked back toward the station. Halfway across the street I could not help but notice the swagger back in my step. When I reached my desk, I called Vic on her cell phone, she answered on the second ring.

"Hello"

"It's me"

Her voice went up two octaves, at least, "Hi," you know the way women do when they are genuinely delighted to hear from you.

"Can you meet me?"

"Now?"

"Yup"

"Name it"

"Johnson's Peak. South parking lot."

"15 minutes"

"15 minutes"

I hang up and tell Ruby I will be on the radio if she needs me. I get there first and park across several empty spaces facing the entrance and wait outside my truck, legs crossed, arms folded and my head down. I see the familiar white pickup enter the lot and she pulls up next to me, stops, and walks over to me.

"What's up?"

"I know we shouldn't talk about", my hand searches the air for help, "us…ah at work…ah but Sean and I had a talk this morning."

"Ok." She says slowly. Waiting.

"I was having breakfast at the Bee and basically he told me he met you yesterday and that he wanted you back. I pretty much told him we were together and well …"

Vic reached over and put her hand on my arm, "It's ok, Walt. You don't need to explain."

"I think I do and I also think I owe you an apology."

"Ok" She folds her arms and juts out her leg, listening.

"Vic, you know I love you and ah I want you but I need to tell you that if you want to go you can. I don't want you to but I don't want you with me if that's not what you want. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I have no interest in holding you."

"You mean there aren't any strings?"

"No. I mean Yes"

"What?"

"No, I don't want to share you. It's me or nothing. No, that didn't come out right." I'm flustered.

"You only want me if I want to be here"

"Exactly"

"Well, I do want to be here."

"Ok"

"I think it's good that you guys got your bull vs bull thing out in the open"

"That's what you think, huh?"

"Yeah, that's what I think. I don't pretend to understand what's it's like to be a man but you guys do some fucked up shit that's necessary for you to do and I'm cool with that."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being a…a bull I guess."

"Don't apologize for being who you are. I love who you are." Vic steps into me. Her leg splitting mine.

"I'm sorry for being insecure because I could never ever fathom letting you go or not fighting to keep you. I've never really experienced this …you know..and it's a new thing."

"I'm gonna kiss you." Before I can protest, Vic presses against me and kisses me softly and quickly on the lips.

She steps away, conscious of our public surroundings, and asks, "Do you have plans, tonight?"

I shake my head no.

"You do now. My place 1900 can you make it."

"Yup"

She backs out of the parking lot. 1900 hours can't come fast enough


	33. Bhagavad Gita

_**NSFW**_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

I'm showered, shaved and smelling good when I arrive at Vic's. For a moment, I hesitate about using the key, but I let myself in at 1900 on the dot. I am immediately overwhelmed with the wonderful smell of garlic and onions cooking. The smell has filled her tiny house.

The table is set with candles and she has Charlie Parker playing on her Bose system. I know that selection is all for me. I can't help but smile as I meet her in the kitchen and give her a kiss hello.

"Can I help? It smells wonderful in here."

"If you can open the wine that would be great."

"ok." I give her a half smile and pour the wine.

"The table looks great, Vic."

"Thanks" She is in a zone as she sets the steaming hot serving bowl of pasta on the table shortly followed by a fresh arugula salad.

I pull out her chair, "Thank you." I lean down to kiss her before taking my seat.

Vic jumps up out of her seat, "Oh crap. I forgot something. I will be right back." Vic runs into the bedroom and comes back with a package and an envelope. "I can't fuckin wait. I want you to open this now, ok."

I laugh because she looks like a kid a Christmas.

"Allright."

She holds onto the envelope and hands me the box. I pull back the tape on the box being careful not to make mess at the table.

"Walt, will you rip it open. You're killin' me here."

We laugh together. "Hey it's mine so I can open it as slow as I want"

I slow down to almost slow motion and Vic erupts, "Walt, you tease." I finally open the box to find a white USC jersey with the number 78 emblazoned in Cardinal red. My jaw drops.

"Vic"

"I know. I did my research. You see there's this thing called the internet and I found out your stats at USC. Offensive lineman, followed Anthony Munoz, arguably the greatest O-lineman at SC if not the NCAA, you held your own but turned town a chance at the NFL draft."

The sight of the jersey throws me back a million years and a lifetime ago.

"I know you love football but I also know you love college football even more especially your Trojans."

"I'm impressed because most people would have put my name on it but you knew better."

"What, you're surprised? I know my football."

I look over at her and see her smiling at me, a wicked smile, "ok, Walt I have one more surprise for you." She flips the envelope back and forth under her jaw slowly for effect and hands it to me backing up as if she is anticipating my response.

The strange behavior has be a bit concerned that this may be something embarrassing.

"Wait." Vic touches my hand and I like that. "Before you open the envelope you need to know that everything has been taken care of so no excuses and no disappointment."

"I wanna kiss you first, though, because I wanna kiss you." I pull her toward me and kiss her. I love this girl and I don't want her having any doubt.

"You know the last time you handed me an envelope I thought my life was walking out of the door."

Vic smiles, the red flushing her cheeks.

I open the envelope to find two USC at Colorado football tickets for tomorrow.

"Vic"

"No, before you open your mouth, it's all arranged. Ruby helped me figure out coverage and everyone is part of this plan. You need to get away. You have had a terrible 6 weeks, Walt."

"I don't know what to say."

"Well, you sorta got us started with football so I'm returning the favor. Besides it's for the Pac-12 championship and you pretty much have to be there. It's only a 6 hour drive to the University. I figure we can leave early. I have the hotel set and tickets for the VIP USC alumni tailgate. We are all set."

Smiling, I look over at the dinner table and hesitantly ask, "Can that food keep because I can't."

Her smile says it all as I pull her into my body. "Thank you, Vic. "

My hands are all over and so are hers. "Let me get the pasta in fridge." I hold onto her walking behind her with my hands around her waist, kissing her neck, and slowing down her pace. "Help me"

I grab the salad an put it in the fridge along with the pasta not bothering to cover it up. "Don't worry it will keep an hour or so." I assure her.

"A whole hour, huh," teasing

I nod my head and assure her with my kiss. "Yeah. You've been patient now it's my turn"

Vic takes my hand and leads me to the bedroom. I pull her to a stop once we reach the bed and fall to my knees with my hands on her waist. I slowly unbuckle her belt while her hands caress my head and she starts to pull my hair with each expression of satisfaction, each tug sending shivers down my spine.

Her belt buckle cascades down her side and I unzip her jeans, slowly, and kiss her exposed skin just below her belly button. My tongue flicks in and out just under her pantyline. Vic's groans encourage me to continue as my fingers wrap around and gently tug her jeans down. She reaches down to remove her jeans but I stop her with my hand.

I look up, "Don't be in a hurry, baby," simultaneously allowing my fingers to sink into the top of her thighs where they meet with her butt and my thumbs traverse her soft flesh under her bottom pantyline. Vic she lets out another deep moan. My kisses travel further below and I slide her panties down just a little further with my teeth.

Sneaking a peek, I catch Vic's eyes looking down enjoying the view, as I take her fingers from my head and wrap her wrists in my hands, in effect, rendering her powerless against my efforts of seduction.

My kisses land on her flat tummy and turn to nibbles as I make my way down. "Walt…what the…where did…" She can't speak as my tongue winds its way to her innermost thigh while she gasps, "I think I will put my brand right here" teasing her as I ever so softly bite the flesh there and as I do I can feel the effects reverberate through her body and she screams my name.

I let go and rise to meet her hungry lips. Her hands are on my belt trying to undo The Bear but I move her hands down to feel her effect on me and proving my desire for her. "Walt" she longingly whispers in my ear. "I can't wait any longer."

We undress each other and despite our urgency to please we take our time savoring each other in the process. We finally make it to the bed, "I don't' want to hurt your ribs."

"You won't". I lay on my strong side and tell Vic, "turn around and face away from me." She does but give me a look of curiosity first. The tips of my fingers slide down the soft flesh under her arm and down the side of her thigh while I press my chest against her back.

"God, I love how your chest feels against my back, it's so…she looses her thought..it's sooo intoxicating, so soft, God I love how all that hair feels." My hand purposely moves to the back of her thigh and eases her bent leg slightly upward and I enter her waiting body.

Vic intertwines her fingers in my open hand and groans with ecstasy. She follows my lead and our pace becomes one; steady and satisfying. When I feel her body reacting I stop, stay inside, and kiss her neck.

"I …I …where did you …learn…how…"

"Shhhh just enjoy us"

"But where…." I pull Vic's ear in between my front teeth and softly bite around the rim, and she lets out a guttural groan.

In my deepest voice and softest whisper against her ear I say, "I love you, Victoria and I want you to be mine, forever."

I begin our rhythmic dance again, "I am yours nobody else's never anybody else" and we both succumb to our bodies satisfaction.

After Vic catches her breath and manages to move she turns over and looks at me with those penetrating eyes, "Where did you learn that?"

"One of the advantages of reading."

Vic pulls back as if I have a dirty collection at home. I pull her back closer, "Not that kind of reading. I took a class of world religions at SC and during the course we read portions of the Bhagavad Gita which peaked my interests in Indian Hindu literature and that my dear girl led me to the Kama Sutra where I learned more about the nature of love and the expression of love."

Vic kisses me and as our lips part and our tongues plunge, and I, for the first time know with all certainty that I want Vic to be my wife.

* * *

_**I hope you guys like this ...it's a bit of a departure...and I took a risk. I look forward to your reviews. #LongLiveLongmire**_


	34. Mr Spontaneity

The trip to Boulder is going quick and easy. Vic is tucked next to me sleeping for the past couple of hours on my shoulder with her hand folded in mine. The silence is natural for me, and cherished by me. I have time to reflect and to think while concentrating on the road and the journey we are taking both literally and figuratively. I roll over the thoughts I had last night about wanting to marry, Vic. My first thought is to question if it was an impulsive idea from the heat of passion. My second thought is that it is too soon and too fast despite the fact we were friends first. My third thought is that I want to think about it and give us some time because there are so many unanswered questions.

I realize that these trips together will not be a common occurrence in our relationship. It just can't be with our responsibilities and they are expensive. While, I cherish these outings, what will everyday life look like? What does Vic want for the future? Sometimes I think she should have dated other men after her divorce but maybe she did and never told me? So many questions but for now I choose to be happy with what he have because we are off to a helluva good start.

While recovering in the hospital one of my nurses brought me Cosmopolitan magazine when I asked for something to read. She apologized and said that was the only intact magazine she could find but that Cady was coming back with real reading material for me but in the meantime I could read Cosmo. I laughed, grateful to be alive, and dove in head first. One of the 48 articles about sex, love and relationships mentioned spontaneity as vital to keeping a relationship from becoming boring. I'm not spontaneous. Nope. Not one bit. This may be a good time to test out the Cosmo theory, though because I want to keep Vic interested and I know we are going to become a boring small town couple sitting across from each other at the Busy Bee eating without saying a word to each other. I never want that to be us. Ever.

I slow down the truck and take the next exit. There's nothing but dirt and mountains as far as the eye can see. The Kelly green highway sign says, "No services" as we exit. The momentum shift wakes Vic and she rubs the palm of her hand to her eye and stretches with her free arm taking in the desolate surroundings. I turn right onto road and go down about ¼ mile and turn back around to face the highway pulling over to the side of the road and putting it in park.

"What's wrong?" Vic sleepily asks?

I smile shyly, "Nothing, just being spontaneous."

Vic, still close on my shoulder, looks over with curiosity filling in her intense eyes.

"You remember when we went to the movies and I told you I had never made out in the theatre?"

Vic nods remembering

"Then on the way home we pulled over we talked a bit?"

"Yeah, I remember. I told you that sex did not define us. It doesn't need to fix us because we aren't broken."

"Yup, and you're right."

"Ok, but why ….are we here…on the side of the road..where the Children of the Corn…can come and get us?"

I smile, summoning up the courage to truly be spontaneous, "because just like I never made out in the movies I never made out in a car either."

Her eyes glisten as the clues add up to a singular thought.

"Vic, after last night, I figured you would know it's not about us having sex to fix us because you know we aren't broken in any way."

"What exactly did you have in mind?"

"I don't know exactly. I've never done this before but since we have some time I thought … you know.."

"Yeah, I do know."

Vic leans in and we kiss. It's a little tentative at first and I feel like a 16 year old discovering the real difference between men and women but it's a good feeling. Our hands are still together and Vic moves my hand to her breast giving me overt permission. The diamond pearl snaps on my shirt pop open with the help of her fingertips and the feel of her cool fingers on my heated chest increase my intensity and desire for her.

As our kisses grow deeper and wetter and the windows begin to fog Vic moves toward the passenger door and coaxes me to move, after all she points out, the steering wheel is in the way, as she saddles my lap.

I can feel my head grow light, sounds disappear, and everything is slowing down. We need to stop now if we are going to stop.

"Vic…we need to stop….." she is covering my face with kisses and her hands…her hands are everywhere….her hips are moving back and forth.

"What if I don't want to stop?"

Our mouths are together and we are talking through our kisses.

I force my eyes open like a drunk refusing to pass out.

"Babe, we have too, we …..I'm gonna…." I hear myself groan out loud…where did that come from I sound like a caveman…"I'm gonna"

Vic stops kissing me and I can see her taking deep breaths trying to slow down her breathing. "Do I turn you on that much?"

"Yup"

"That shit is hot"

"That's not making it better"

Her hands finally pause and her hips too as she leans forward kissing the pulses in my neck that I can feel but not see.

"That's not making it better either."

"Hey if you take boiling water off the flame it takes a while to come down to a simmer"

"That didn't help …you have any ice analogies?"

We both laugh and she adjusts her weight on top of me.

"Just…Vic…don't move…just for a minute…"

"Let me guess..that didn't help?"

"Nope"

"Sure"

"Yup"

"You didn't?"

"Not yet"

"Not yet?"

I take a deep breath and blow it out slowly trying to think of frozen lakes, ice water, and cold showers.

"Let me help you."

"No!"

She laughs.

"Ok, I'm gonna get up and not touch you"

"Promise"

"Yeah but remember you started this, Mr. Spontaneity"

Vic moves over and I manage to get out of the truck, walk to the back and get the cold Rocky Mountain air to be my best friend and cool me down. I rejoin Vic in the cab of the truck and tell her, "I think that I should try to find age appropriate spontaneity ideas."

"You did"

"Huh"

"If you were 25 there is no way you could control your body like you do at 45."

Somehow she just made me feel like a super stud.

I head back toward the highway and turn back toward our destination. She snuggles back up next to me and rests her hand just above The Bear buckle and says, "I'm the lucky one in this little adventure, Walt, because spontaneous Walt is hot as fuck."


	35. Game Day

The Cardinal and Gold awning was easy to find and the welcome Trojan alumni sign greeted us as we approached the student body staff checking in visitors and issuing nametags.

"Everything is in your name, Walt."

I acknowledge by nodding my head, taking Vic's hand in mine, and walking up to the bubbly blonde.

"Hi, the name is Longmire."

"Hi, welcome. Let's see, I have two alumni tickets for your Mr. Longmire. The tailgate is all inclusive including the bar." The blonde is delightfully perky. "Oh, There's a note here for you." She looks down never losing her million-dollar smile, "Mr. Longmire, you are so humble, sir. You are the VIP table with our athletic director, Pat Hayden. We are honoring the members of our Rose Bowl teams who were able to travel to today's Championship game."

"Ah, thank you." I smile and take the oversized tickets and the neck lanyards.

Vic squeezes my hand just before she puts the ticket paraphernalia around my neck. She has hers on before I have a chance to help and that's good because I am a bit overwhelmed not one for attention.

"Have fun and go Trojans." The blonde cheers from behind her booth.

"Walt, ok please tell me, were they all like that while you were in school?"

"Nope."

"Come on, I promise I won't be jealous." Vic is teasing me.

"No, they weren't like that. The hair was much bigger."

Vic laughs loudly and I join her because it is funny.

"I can't believe you didn't have more, well you know, while you were in college."

"You mean more sex?" I ask her as we snake our way through the tables, eyeing the buffet and the hosted bar.

"Well, yeah."

"Had other things on my mind, I guess."

Vic turns a bit serious, "Just so you know, you're brilliant at it, and I'm kinda glad you don't go for the big hair blonde type because I'm so not interested in teasing my hair but I would."

I stop walking, turn and face her, and Vic stops short her free hand landing smack in the middle of the number 7 on my chest, "Vic", I say intensely and quietly, "are you disappointed?"

Concern flashes across her face, her eyes searching mine, "Walt, no. Haven't you been listening? No, I'm not disappointed just the opposite, really." She brushes my lips with hers and says, "I never knew loving someone, being in love with someone could feel like this." My thumb runs down her arm and I lead us to the VIP table complete with our calligraphy filled name cards waiting at our place settings.

Vic falls right in with the guys and their wives. It turns out, I am the only guy not married at the table, and I cautiously try to gauge Vic's temperature on the subject as the afternoon progresses. She is affectionate but not overly so, she is comfortable with herself and with us, and my thoughts of marriage drift to the forefront of my mind. How nice this is and comfortable I am at the thought of being her husband.I don't drink too much because I have to take care of my lady. I promised she would always be safe with me and she is. I notice Vic doesn't drink too much either when we are in public. It's a nice quality about her.

I'm staring at her but don't realize it until Vic calls me on it.

"Walt, you're staring." She says shyly.

"I am?"

"Yes."

"Who can blame me? I can't believe you are really here. That we are really here"

"Believe it"

I smile and we both lean toward each other for a quick kiss.

Vic leans into my shoulder, "Why didn't you ever tell me you were on two winning Rose Bowl teams? You never talk about yourself, Walt."

"Didn't seem important. I guess."

"You are so mysterious."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"It feels like bragging, Vic. I never want to be one of those guys."

"You're not."

I smile at the confirmation.

Before we leave the table for the start of the game, the table attendees sign each other's jerseys, an age-old tradition, and my jersey is filled with hall of famers and a couple of Heisman trophy winners signatures. I turn to Vic and ask her to sign my jersey.

"I can't, Walt, it's not part of tradition."

"You're more important to me than them and I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you, babe. Heck, I wouldn't have this amazing jersey if it wasn't for you."

"I will sign it but my price is a kiss."

Vic leans in and signs on the edge of the 7 right over my heart.

She hands me back the Sharpie after tapping it on my chest.

"You want your kiss, now?"

"No, save it" she turns to walk away from me, an extra switch in her hips, looks over her shoulder, "for later." Boy Howdy.

SC wins handedly after the defense dialed it up in the second half and it looks like another Rose Bowl trip for the Trojans. We head back to the hotel and wouldn't you know it Vic got us a suite. I pause to open the door, correctly, with the keycard and Vic laughs at me. "You are never going to live it down, Walt so stop trying."

I laugh just the same make a production of it.

Inside the suite is a note on one of the pillows; the envelope is addressed to W. Longmire.

I flip out my life saving bucknife and slice open the heavyweight paper, "Mr. Longmire, your hot rock massage appointments are scheduled for 10:00 a.m. please reschedule with the concierge if this time is inconvenient."

I hold up the card in mid-air next to my face, "Is this from you?"

Vic smiles, "If it's a mind-blowing hot rock massage then yes it's from me."

"You are going with me, right?"

"Hell, yeah."

Vic reads the doubt on my face.

"Walt, real men get massages, it will be good for you. God knows how much scar tissue you have in your body. Just go with it Mr. Spontaneity."

She smiles and I can't help but follow her lead thinking about our adventure in the cab of my truck earlier this morning.

"It certainly seems more age appropriate." We laugh and she convinces me this morning was definitely age appropriate.

I tell myself to relax and let the boundaries widen because being with Victoria Moretti is shaping up to make me a better man.


	36. The Pill

We follow our short but powerful tradition and take a relaxing bubble bath together in the suites sunken tub. Afterward, with stomachs growling, donning the luxurious hotel robes, I order room service for dinner. Vic decides to be the appetizer and sits on my lap as we take in each other filling one another with kisses.

Suddenly, Vic stops and smacks her head with her open palm, "Oh fuck me."

I look at her inquisitively.

"Walt, fuck. I fucked up." She moves off my lap and grabs her overnight bag rummaging through it.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot my birth control pills at home. Shit!"

"It's ok"

"No, it's not. I'm sorry. Really, I am."

I walk over to her and put my hand on her back. "Vic, really it's ok."

"I feel so stupid, Walt."

"Don't, it's no big deal."

"You ready for a break, huh? We shouldn't overdo it anyway. I know you're ribs are still sore."

"I thought we did pretty good last night." I say coyly.

Vic turns and buries her face in my neck, I can feel the heat rise in her face, as she sweetly kisses the crease in my neck.

"Who says we can't make love?" I earnestly ask.

Vic pulls back in my arms, "Ah, did … you … not…hear…me." She says slowly.

I can't help but laugh, "Yeah, I heard you."

"Ok, I'm just gonna say it Walt. I hate condoms and to prevent widespread panic in this room, yes, I have used them in the past because I'm not stupid but I hate them."

"We talked about this remember?"

"Yes, I remember." Surprisingly she asks, "You're not mad?"

"No, Vic. Why would I be mad?" I add, "and I'm not disappointed either."

Room service knocks and we enjoy our dinner by candlelight which keeps the subject in the air. It is romantic but the underlying tension stays throughout our meal. After eating, I am exhausted, the euphoria of the day, the adrenaline of the quasi-alumni reunion and the natural tiredness of travel has all kicked in, at once.

We go through our bedtime routine of brushing teeth and Vic brushes her hair. After a couple of minutes, she comes out of the bathroom, hands me her brush, and sits on the corner of the bed.

"Would you like to?"

I begin brushing her hair and think of Martha. There were many nights by the fire where I would brush her long hair before bed. She would tease that it was her equivalent of me shaving, just one of those intimate differences to celebrate and cherish. My love for Martha has shifted to a separate place in my heart. She still occupies space there but Vic has certainly claimed her fair portion. My love for Vic is in the here and now.

Trying to dissolve the tension over dinner, "You were quiet during dinner?"

"Was I?"

"A little"

"I'm just tired from today. It hit me like a ton of bricks."

"Me, too"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I feel 100 years old."

"Ha, well I'm 99"

Despite the lightness, it's still there.

"You know, I know, right?"

"Know what?"

"That something is on your mind."

"Ah, omniscient Walt is back."

"Oh, he never goes away." I gently kiss her exposed shoulder.

Just to let her know it's ok.

"I was thinking that I don't want you to think that I have ulterior motives for forgetting my birth control pills. There it is. That's what's on my mind."

"I don't think that, Vic."

"Well, you trust me to take care of our birth control and I feel like I failed you."

"You didn't fail me."

"All I kept thinking during dinner is what if I didn't remember until we got back home. I mean how many chances would we have taken and not known?"

"That didn't happen, though."

"Thank, God."

"Vic, what would happen if it did though? Birth control is fairly effective but we both know it's not 100% foolproof. Haven't you thought about it?"

"No, I haven't because it worked during my entire marriage and I have no reason to think it wouldn't work with you."

"Fair enough but a little naïve at the same time."

"You've thought about it?"

"Sure, not a lot, but yes I thought about it before we made our trip to Dallas."

"And"

"You have such a way of disarming me."

I stroke her face with the back of my hand and open up completely, "Earlier you asked me why I didn't sleep with a lot of girls in college and the long of it is that I was raised to believe you save yourself for someone you love and ideally you wait until you are married. I believe that Vic and while circumstances don't always lend themselves to marriage I value myself and my body so the idea of me sleeping around was not something I wanted for myself. I haven't slept with a lot of women, you know that, but it's not something I'm ashamed of because I loved all of them except one and it was the only time I strayed from my values. It was one of the biggest mistakes I have ever made and one I will never make again."

"You mean Lizzie?"

I nod my head and continue, "That's no surprise to you but before we made love Vic I already accepted the consequences in my heart and in my head. If one of those consequences were you, becoming pregnant than that would be ok because if we made a baby it would be out of love not casual meaningless sex. So, you forgetting your pills, does not upset me because you could get pregnant either way."

I smile at her, taking her hands in mine, "I probably don't say it enough but I love you and love is not mean it's kind." She smiles back at me and searches my eyes for truth; she can't help herself, "Walt, I don't know what to say. You continually amaze me."

"Vic, I will always trust you, about everything. I don't want you worrying about it or us."

Vic leans in and tenderly kisses my lips and says, "there are many ways we make love and not all of them include the possibility of getting pregnant." Our embrace tightens and I add, "Like right now." Our faces are flush and her arms hold me tightly.

We lay down in bed and Vic challenges my memory asking if I remember any play call cadences from college. I do, which doesn't surprise her and I end up teaching her play calls and the proper hand technique on the line of scrimmage. We fall asleep in each other's arms. I am happy and I am in love.


	37. Eggs and Toast

**A/N: #LongLiveLongmire**

**This chapter is double my normal length because I probably won't be able to update this until the weekend. If you can't get enough of our favorite couple check out my other story Long Live Longmire. Thank you for taking the time to review and for your messages. There's lots more in store for Vic and Walt!**

* * *

I cut into my scrambled eggs and take a bite of toast when Vic asks, "When did you know?"

"When did I know what?" I ask with the eggs tucked in the corner of my mouth.

"When did you know you liked me?"

"I always liked you."

"Walt, come on are you gonna make me play 20 fucking questions." She breaks off the top of her breakfast muffin and slowly nibbles the crisp edges.

I actually wasn't playing 20 questions I was just answering her question but I smile because I finally get the clue, "Ah well, when did I like you." I pause because I know when I started thinking of her as a woman and not as my deputy but then I remember the exact moment I thought of her as a woman I was falling in love with and that's a whole different beast all together.

"In all fairness Vic, I always liked you, you are a pretty interesting person but to get to what I think you're asking is that I started to think of you as a woman and not as my deputy when you were accidentally shot by Omar. You were hopped up on the tranquilizer and you were pissed, I mean really pissed, and you told me I was a real man. It hit me like a ton of bricks because it made me think of you as a real woman."

The corners of her lips turn upward and she lowers her head. She tears her muffin into pieces and just stares at it. I can tell there's more she wants to say and taking a risk at reassuring her I slowly continue, "I knew I was starting to fall in love with you when I went and had a man to man with Gorski. You see, you weren't just my deputy who needed help, and you weren't just a woman who needed a little protection, you were the woman I was solely interested in and whose safety, protection, and happiness were my only concern. I was willing to risk my professional reputation and possibly my career by threatening a man under the color of my authority. Walking out of his motel room for a fraction of a second there I stopped and turned back and looked in his direction because I understood the gravity of my actions but more so why I did it. Clearly, I was falling in love with you."

Vic reaches out and takes my hand. Her thumb caresses the top of my hand.

"Are you starting to have second thoughts about us? About all of this?"

"No, Walt, I'm not. I'm really happy. Just being silly that's all."

Our eyes linger and I decide to ask what's been on my mind, "Is seeing Sean giving you second thoughts?"

She looks up at me the same way a suspect does when you have hit upon a truth, a part of the story, they never figured you would figure out.

"Not second thoughts about us."

"You afraid you gave up on your marriage too soon?"

"Actually no, my marriage was crap for a long time, a very long time. Sean was never Mr. Right he was more like Mr. Right Now. I wasn't being fair to him, really. "

I just listen and I drink my coffee.

"I'm beginning to wonder about myself. Like why did I allow myself to begin falling for you when I was still married? What kind of woman does that make me?"

"What do you mean, Vic?"

"I mean I allowed that emotional closeness, that bond between us to develop. We may not have slept together while I was married but I gave you everything else, my heart, my feelings, my thoughts, they were all yours. "

She pauses and looks at our hands still clasped, "just has me thinking that's all."

I'm not exactly sure what to say so I retreat to my comfortable space of silence.

We finish our breakfast; pack up for our trip home, without a word spoken between us. Waiting for the elevator, my bag is thrown over my shoulder, my head is hanging down and I can feel myself retreating further into my mind, building barricades for protection but I don't want to make the mistakes I've made in the past were I run so far to seek shelter it's almost impossible to find me. I look over at Vic, her eyes are fixed on the elevator number display, but I don't detect any emotion on her face and I wonder if she is running for cover, too?

I reach over and take her bag out of her hands and sling it over my other shoulder.

"I can carry that."

I just nod my head and close my eyes telling her not to even think about arguing with me.

The elevator door opens and the car is empty, thank goodness, we step on and I turn to Vic and genuinely ask, "Are we having a fight?"

She smiles at me, "No, but I think I'm having a major freak out."

That doesn't make me think any better about this situation.

"Ok"

The valet brings the truck around. I tip him and we head for home. We have managed to escape any foul weather but it's cold and I take our time getting back to Durant hoping the atmosphere will change once we see familiar landscape.

Our drive is nearly silent.

I need to let her think and I do just that as this moment comes as no surprise to me. I just got there before she did and thought about all of this already. My meltdown was a little ugly but I understand the feeling she is going through and I will be here on the other side when she works her way through them.

About half-way home, I spy a coffee shop sign ahead and think I could use a cup of coffee to warm me up instead of the heat in the truck which may make me sleepy.

"You want a cup of coffee?"

She snaps her head toward my direction when my words break the silence in the truck.

"Walt, I'm sorry."

"For what, not wanting a cup of Joe?" My attempt to redirect is strictly fear based and I am a little surprised by the effort. When she doesn't give me shit for making a bad joke I begin to worry.

"I could use a cup to warm me up. I kinda got used to you keeping me warm on our drives," referring to the distance between us in the cab.

"It was when you were drunk and you called Lizzie. You said you had cheated on Martha."

"What?"

"That's when I started to think of you as a man and not my boss and definitely not as the Sheriff."

I take the coffee shop exit and park in their parking lot hoping my silence and stillness encourage her to continue.

"The irony of course is that I pushed you toward Lizzie. My intentions were 100% legitimate. I figured some attractive female attention with the possibility you getting laid, a very high possibility, would be a good thing for you. What I didn't expect was for my feelings to change."

She looks over at me because this is the point I'm supposed to get, "I realized I was falling in love with you when I saw you at the hospital after Cady was hit. I remember the exact moment. I sat next to you on the arm of the chair and at some point, I began thinking how I wanted to hold you in my arms and tell you that I loved you. I snatched my hand back from touching you because if I hadn't I would have crossed my boundaries that day."

"I remember that day. That's the same day I told Lizzie that I made a mistake sleeping with her the night before. That she and I were wrong. We were wrong. You touching me, comforting me, you see Vic, I felt it too."

I reach out, take her hand, and press it between my hands.

"I never knew that."

I don't want to say what I have to say to her but I forge ahead because it's the right thing to do, "If you want to give you marriage another chance I won't give you any trouble."

"Have you lost your fucking mind?" The sudden octave shocking my brain, "What the fuck is wrong with you? Haven't you heard a word I've said, fuck, Walt, honestly sometimes you can be so fucking stupid."

I laugh. I laugh from the relief but from the wondrous foul-mouthed beauty sitting next to me.

"I fucking love you, alright. I don't want anyone else, ever. It's the ever part that has me a little fucked up right now but I'm working on it."

Still smiling, "Hey you were the one waxing poetic over in the corner of the truck."

"That's because I know if I touch you I'm going to be weak and I need to process all the things I'm feeling. This is all new to me, Walt. I've never felt anything like this."

I grab the sleeve of her jacket and pull her towards me, meeting her half way; I kiss her softly and slowly, letting her know I understand.

"See, that gets me all weak"

I kiss her again.

"Weak all over"

I kiss her deeply while thinking of how much I love her never wanting to let her go.

When we finally break for air, the windows are fogged up, and I smile. I can see the love she has for me looking back at me.

"Go get your fucking coffee and get me home."

"You in a hurry?"

"Yeah, Mr. Longmire, I have some love to make and you are keeping me from it."


	38. What The?

**Happy Friday. Got it done before the weekend! #LongLiveLongmire**

* * *

Vic moves over to her customary position and buries the side of her cheek into my shoulder; my hand is clasped in hers, as we head for home.

The cab is silent but the air is decidedly different. The tension has dissipated and my mind concentrates on the pleasure that lies ahead for us as I pass the county lines and into Durant proper.

"Am I going to my cabin or?"

I feel her nod her head and I take the turn off for my place. The dirt kicks up behind my rear tires.

"Walt, do you ever think of getting married, again?"

I don't hesitate, "All the time."

"All the time, really?"

"Yup"

"Marriage in general or anyone in particular?" She says teasingly.

I can't resist, "Oh, just in general. You know like maybe one day I will meet someone who is sweet, humble and shy." I felt the soft push against my shoulder between someone and humble followed quickly by a nibble on my ear and a big kiss on my cheek.

"Was that a proposal?" I can feel my face burn from the acknowledgement that I want to marry, Vic but at that moment I see a gray sedan parked in front of my cabin.

I sit up straight, the hair on the back of my neck is at attention, I hit the high beams. Vic feels the tension fill my body.

"What the fuck!?" She exclaims.

I immediately recognize Sean pacing in front of my cabin steps. I quickly look around and don't see anyone else around. He must be alone. I let the truck roll to a stop.

"Stay here."

"Hell no."

I flash Vic a quick look and pat her leg. "Vic stay put, ok." The last word comes out as a jump out of the cab. My right hand slides to the rear of my waist feeling for my Colt out of habit.

I feel the seriousness come across my face, "What's going on, Sean?"

As I move closer, I see a couple of empty beer cans, he must have been waiting for a while.

"I want to see my wife."

My steps are slow and steady and I approach him at an angle.

"I know she's with you. I waited at our house. Sat outside all night but she never came home. I figured she was here with you and I waited long enough and here you are."

"She's not your wife anymore. You saw to that and it's not your house either."

"I bet you couldn't wait to get my seconds."

He's baiting me. He can't be stupid enough to want to fight me.

"Sean, you need to watch what you say."

"Fuck you, Walt."

"Just how much have you had to drink?"

"I'm not drunk and it's not because I don't want to be but I wanna be sober when kicking your ass."

"Good luck with that"

Sean takes a few steps forward and it's pretty clear he's out for blood.

"Sean, I'm not doing this with you." I put my hand out to halt his motion.

"Don't tell me. You're afraid I'll kick your ass in front of Vic. So she can see what an old man you really are."

"You're not being rational, Sean. You've been divorced well over a year."

"Because she was infatuated with you."

I stare at him.

"Why don't you come out of the truck Vic?"

Vic will stay in the cab, I know she will, but I also hope she is in my head and she called the station. I know this will come to blows but I don't want to introduce a gun to a fist fight and there's no way I'm turning my back on Sean.

"Sean, I know you're upset but Vic isn't a piece of property you can claim."

I hear the dirt and gravel kick up and I know Vic called the station and Ferg is on the way. The Ferg turns his head lights off as he rounds the corner and I hear the door slam shut.

"Walt"

"Yeah", I take my .45 out from my rear waist and hold it out with my index finger through the trigger guard. "Take this will ya"

I feel Ferg reach up from behind and take the Colt, as I refuse to look away from Sean, "Make sure Vic stays in the truck no matter what happens."

"K"

"Oh and Ferg. Get out of the way."

Sean lunges toward me and I side step to my left but he wasn't going fast enough to hit the dirt. He turns and we square up. Sean is not drunk, there's no way he is, he caught himself and didn't fall. He throws out a very quick right that catches me in the jaw. It stings but it doesn't hurt me but the left hook that follows hurts like hell.

I push forward and wrap up his waist lifting him off the ground in a picture perfect tackle. Sean crashes down on his back and all of my 225 pounds lands on top of him. He is quick and arches his back up and flips me over onto my back. His mistake. I wrap my leg through his, splitting him in half, and my elbow wraps around his neck. I gently apply pressure, enough so he knows it's there, "Sean, stop or you I will put you out."

He tries to dig his free heel in but he's no match. I apply a little more pressure to his carotid artery, my bicep is curling against the side of his neck. "Sean, you're done."

"I fucking hate you!"

He squirms above me with one last effort and I squeeze just enough for him to feel the effects of losing oxygen. He taps the ground and I let go getting up to free myself. Sean stays on the ground face down in the dirt. Completely defeated.

Ferg steps up and begins to cuff him.

"Nah, Ferg. Just make sure he's ok to drive."

Sean looks up at me, looks toward Vic, and heads toward his car. Completely defeated, he has a conversation with Ferg out of my ear shot and he leaves in the gray sedan.

"Sheriff, I don't know if I should ask but I will tell you he wasn't drunk so he was ok to drive. He passed the field tests and he said he had those beers early this morning while waiting for you to come home."

"Thanks, Ferg," and he hands me back my Colt .45.

"Well, ok, goodnight, Walt. I will make sure to check the road but I don't think he will be coming back." Ferg stops and turns toward me, "Hey, Walt, I didn't remember you were an All-American wrestler and football player until I saw those moves." Ferg laughs and turns back walking past my truck and nods at Vic. When his tail lights begin to fade away Vic walks slowly up to me and falls into my arms.

"I'm so sorry that happened. I'm so embarrassed."

I push her back, holding onto her shoulders, "Why, why are you embarrassed?" I'm a bit perplexed by her admission.

"This. This whole thing, it never would have happened if it weren't for me."

"Do you think you aren't worth the fight?"

She steps in and kisses my lips lightly. I can see the glistening in her eyes.

"You look beautiful in the moonlight, Vic."

She blushes and holds her head down a little embarrassed at the compliment.

Wiping the dirt from my forehead, "Hey, you never answered my question."

Puzzled, "What question?"

Smiling, "When we pulled up...ah...was that a proposal?"


	39. Was That a Proposal?

**More to follow soon #LongLiveLongmire**

* * *

Vic looks down then up searching my eyes, "What if it was?" Her grip tightens on my forearms.

I don't want anything about my response to seem flippant or sarcastic. I return the grip on her arms; search her eyes, locking my stare, "It would be a good thing."

Even in the moonlight I can see the vulnerability and the fear in her eyes. "Vic, I knew, I mean really knew, from the day you first walked into my life that you were someone special. Only time and circumstance has kept us apart." I pause for a moment reflecting , the tragedies we have both endured, "It took me a long time to be ready. To be ready to open my heart, to love you, the way you need to be loved but I'm here and I'm ready to love you the rest of my life."

"Walt, you really feel all of that for me?"

I smile, "I do." I pause, "Nothing would make me happier than to say those words to you in front of a pastor or a priest."

Even in the moonlight, I can see a tiny tear teetering on her upper lip waiting to fall. I press my thumb to her lip and stroke away the tear. My lips trading places with the tears. "I have loved you from afar but right now standing here all dirty and sweaty I know that I am in-love with you and want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Aren't you afraid it's too fast, Walt?" She wipes the tear from her other eye with the back of her hand, "Don't you worry that you will wake up one morning and dread me being there. You know I am a handful, Walt. I love you too much to think you will fall out of love with me, that's something I couldn't really get over."

"No, Vic, I don't worry about that." I raise my hand with my fingers spread wide, "It's a good thing I have big hands to deal with all that attitude you got."

She smiles; it is a warm and wonderful, smile. "Considering that's like the most you have ever said in a two-minute period I can make an exception and officially consider it a proposal."

"You aren't going to get down on one knee?" I can't help but make light of the situation despite my desperate need to love her.

She retorts, "If I go down on my knees it won't be for a proposal."

My faces blushes as I smile, "I sorta have to say yes now." She playfully pats my chest and I fold her hand in mine pressing it against me. My voice grows solemn with seriousness, "Yes, Vic. Yes, I will marry you. Yes, I will love you."

As her tongue finds mine my eyes close and suddenly I hear the leaves rustle with the slight breeze blowing through, I smell the dampness in the air mingled with Vic's natural feminine scent, we have become one with the time and space we occupy.

"There is one thing I promised you."

Looking up at me, "What's that?"

"I promised I would get you home because you had love to make and," I nod toward the cabin, "well we are here." I smile with a hint of shyness.

Vic playfully smacks my butt and grabs my hand, "I think we better get inside so I can have my way with you." We walk toward the cabin with our hands in each other's back pocket, locked in step, we slowly make progress toward the front door.

"Do you want to get married in Philadelphia? That may be nice."

"What, you want to expose yourself to the clan Moretti?" Vic half laughs and is half surprised.

"It may be good for me."

"Ha, I doubt that. I think I may love you too much to put you through that."

"Come on, Vic. They will like me."

"That's what I'm most worried about." Her voice excitedly goes up two octaves.


	40. Multi-Syllabic

We stop just inside the doorway and I turn to Vic, "Don't tell your parents, just yet."

Vic looks up at me curiously, "Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm not in a hurry to let them know."

"Why?"

"Yeah, see, you don't know them and there will be some explaining to do." She sighs and heads toward the bedroom. I follow behind her, and think, we already act married which of course makes me smile.

"Maybe there will be less explaining after I talk to your dad."

Vic starts peeling of the layers of clothing and sits on the edge of the bed working on her boots.

"Don't tell me Walt, you're going to ask for permission? I asked you, remember."

"Of course, I'm going to ask for permission, Vic. Did you really expect me not too?" I just stare at her with my hands on my hips.

She looks up at me taking off her socks. "I guess not but this is all so fast, Walt. It's not like I've had time to process this."

It dawns on me that maybe this was spontaneous this whole thing. Maybe she hasn't been thinking about it as long as I have or thought of it at all.

"Vic, you know…ah…we don't have to do …ah…I want you to be sure about all of this." I'm trying to find the delicate balance between caution and desperation.

She looks up at me, pulling her hair up and twisting it around, her last effort before shedding her bra and panties and hitting the shower.

"It's not that at all Walt. I'm pretty sure you have thought of this every which way to Sunday but I haven't thought of my parents or the rest of the Moretti's for that matter when it comes to us. It's easier for me just not to think of their bullshit sometimes. Telling them I was getting divorced for fucking hard enough and then telling them I decided to stay here." She shakes her hand like she's speaking Italian, "that shit was even worse."

"Ah"

"Telling them that…."

I finish her sentence, "You're marrying a redneck cowboy from Wyoming who happens to be 13 years older than you and oh by the way your boss too just wouldn't do."

"Exactly."

I sigh

"Except for one thing."

"You're not really a redneck just in case you didn't know."

I laugh at her and her generous smile becomes one of temptress as she rids her bra and panties and tosses them in the hamper.

She starts the shower and I begin peeling off my clothes thinking of the dilemma now at hand. If we are going to marry I for damn sure won't run from Vic the Senior. What kind of man would I be if I did? It's bad enough that Vic proposed to me but she has to know that I will really propose.

I strip down to my shorts and check the top shelf of my closet where I have hidden the ring I bought last week. It's a simple design that Danny Silver Eagle created for me. He said the elegance was in the simplicity and I agreed. Of course, Danny would never speak a word until it was public knowledge but he said he didn't want any protruding stones because Vic could lose them or damage them in the field so he made separate intricate sapphire rectangles set in platinum and separated each rectangle with two minute diamond stones. It looks like her. It's beautiful, tough, elegant but bold. That's Vic. I put the ring back next to my handgun cases and turn toward the bathroom. I strip off my shorts, throw them in the hamper with the rest of my clothes, and hop in the shower with her. This, too, has become a habit. A nice, intimate habit of bathing together whether it's a shower or a bath it is something that brings me so much closer to her like nothing else.

"Hey, babe."

"Hey"

I soap her back without asking and kiss her neck.

"Walt, don't over think this. I know the wheels are already spinning in your head."

The water bounces off of my chest as we switch places, "You know me so well."

She soaps my back, "Yeah, I do." The water feels good pouring over my head. She taps my back letting me know to rinse and as I lean forward letting the water run down my back she orders me to turn around and I do. She soaps my chest and when her hand reaches my collar bone I hold it in mine and pull her toward me.

"I love you, Vic."

"I love you, Walt." The soap makes us slip in each other's arms as I lean down to kiss her. It's already wet but it gets wetter as our kiss becomes deeper and our embrace tighter.

She breaks from my lips, "Shit", her head falls forward into my shoulder.

"What's wrong."

"We didn't go to my house."

"Huh?"

"Walt, we didn't go to my house. My birth control pills. Remember?"

"Ah, yeah those."

I can feel her body deflate in what can only be recognized as disappointment.

"We don't need them."

She doesn't move but stays pressed against my shoulder both defeated and deflated.

I whisper in her ear thinking she didn't hear me, "We don't need them."

"I heard you but I'm trying to process all of this."

She turns to step out of the shower and I finish my shower.

Stepping out of the shower,Vic hands me a towel, which I wrap around my waist and take a second towel and dry my hair. Making my way to the bed, I drop my towel, climb in and sit up waiting for Vic to join me. The whole routine is just that a routine and a reminder that in so many ways we have morphed into a couple. A comfortable mating you might say.

Vic finishes drying her hair and comes to bed, her skin glistening and clean.

"There's one thing I have to admit, your confidence in us is very sexy even if that's not your intention."

Smiling, "It's not but I'm glad it is"

"You may not have thought a lot about marrying but I would think you have thought about having a baby. I mean us having a family?"

"Yes, but probably in a different context than you. I mean given our recent conversation. It's been more about not getting pregnant instead of being pregnant."

I lay down and turn on my side facing her. She follows, her arm perched above her ear propping her head up. She reaches over and strokes by sideburn then down to my jaw and back up again.

"I think any kid born to us would have an awful burden to bear, Walt."

Softly, "What do you mean?"

Her voice is gentle and loving, "We are both, you know, intense and with your last name in this county it wouldn't be easy."

"Do we just have to have one?"

"What?" Her eyes get a little bigger.

"I was thinking about you know four or five kids unless you like even numbers we can have six."

She smiles because she thinks I'm joking. "Yeah, ok Walt, if you're not going to be serious."

"I am being serious."

Vic laughs, "There is no way I'm having six kids, Walt!."

She takes my hand in hers and intertwines her fingers in mine while burying her head in the crook of my neck. She kisses my ear and whispers, "I will consider two but that's only if our first baby isn't a pain in the ass."

"Only two?" The smile evident in my voice and I wrap my arm around her pulling her on top of me.

"Maybe two."

"Meet me half-way, how about three."

She kisses my collar bone and moves to the hollow just below my Adam's apple. She knows that spot drives me crazy and she goes for it, full throttle.

"If we don't stop now, Vic, we are going to start on baby number one tonight."

"How are your ribs? Do they hurt, still."

"A little."

"You couldn't tell about an hour ago."

"That was different, Vic. " I don't know why but I am a little embarrassed about kicking Sean's ass even though it was completely warranted. "I'm sorry it came to that but I will fight for you until my dying breath."

Vic leans down, with our hands collapsed together, and kisses me gently and slowly.

She looks down at me. "I am so in love with you. I will love you and our yet to be born quiet, temperamental, intellectual children that I will ensure will be multi-syllabic."

We both laugh out loud at the thought as she falls into my arms.


	41. Gentle

**This chapter has Mature Content. If that's not your thing just read the last five lines.**

* * *

In the dusk of night, I can still see the sultry wonting look in her eyes. She consumes my body with her glare. Just her sheer drive and craving for me is enough to ramp up my desire. Vic arches her back like a cat, her nails dig into my chest, and her blonde locks fall forward, all as she assumes her position over me. Her lips descend down toward mine, she purrs, "I don't want you to be gentle."

The soft tender structure of her words holds such powerful meaning that I give them the attention and the time of consideration that they deserve. For both of us, it will be an elevation of trust, an appropriate transcendence given the context of us.

I don't need to ask her what she wants, that's the point of her demand, and I consider it as this will change everything that we have become.

"Lay on your stomach."

Vic looks at me, and her lips part for a moment as she considers protesting, but they curl ever so slightly at the edge as she realizes for the first time the total power she possesses of my every thought and every action. Our trust must be genuine.

She lies on her stomach next to me with her arms bent up as if I was placing her under arrest. I slap her butt as I roll over to lie on top of her, gripping her hands, and pressing them down on the bed.

My kisses begin in the middle of the curve of her spine; my tongue traces the outline down past her hips. I push my knees out, putting more of my weight on her back, as I begin to bite and suck the corner of her neck that rises to meet her back. Vic moans with pleasure and begins to squirm beneath me. I know what she's searching for but I don't give it to her instead I let her feel my hardness press against the highest part of her back inner thigh. The part that is soft, tender and often ignored.

My teeth bite a little harder, my mark is left and that excites me even more as she moans my name and screams with pleasure into the pillow beneath her.

Vic pushes her hands upward and I force them back down on the bed, when they land she lets out a shriek, "Fuck" and I press a little more weight onto her teasing her more by not giving her the penetration she desires. My chest is firm against her back, my teeth move from her ear lobe to the space just behind, beneath and next to her ear. Each kiss, each nibble, and each bite result in a shrill from her. Clearly, this is the not so gentle she had in mind and desires. This is the game of control and surrender that pushes her to her peak and forces her to plead for me to enter her.

"Walt, please." She begs.

I make her wait.

My tongue travels down her side, I place tiny nibbles on the side of her breasts, and she moans out for more. "Don't stop, please, that feels so fucking good."

I stop.

Her breathing is heavy and I can feel her heart racing beneath my chest.

"Turn over." I whisper firmly in her ear.

She complies, without argument, her mouth is hot, and vaporous as my tongue slides in and out. I rise up onto my knees. Vic looks at me with wonderment, as I place her leg on my shoulder resting her calf there, my fingernails scratch the underside of her thigh and my hand comes to a rest on her heel as I press it against my ear.

I enter her, slowly finding my deepest stroke, seeking satisfaction in the pleasure streaked across her contorted face. Vic presses her nails into my chest as she groans, her breath becomes choppy and I know she is close, but I'm not. I slow my pace; close my eyes and revel in her body tightening in on mine taking me deeper.

Her shriek starts at the pit of her stomach and rolls upward, her body twisting into compliance along the way, her nails dig deeper and her jaw stretches tight. I wait for her eyes to open, she looks at me, and I whisper, "I love you."

I have reached the deepest point, entered the sacred area of her body, with permission. The truest expression of my love is her satisfaction. As I lean forward, I press her calf into my ear, her leg stretches back and at the tightest point, I stop. I wait. Her body is still quaking beneath me. She grows weak beneath me and her body constricts yet again.

The rhythm resumes, slowly, as I torture her with the extension of my stroke, nearly all the way out and gradually back to the depths she will allow.

"Walt, I …I"

She is firm in her declaration, "Walt, I fucking love you."

The sound of her voice calling my name, fiercely telling me she loves me, sends me over the edge. Our bodies lock together refusing to part as I collapse in her arms. The hot vapor of her breath lands on my ear as she catches her breath. We lay there, bodies tangled, heat rising from limbs and I know with all certainty that our mutual surrender is complete.

We fill each other with kisses as we separate and detangle ourselves from each other.

We lay in silence for a while.

"Do you want some water?"

"Thank you, babe. I don't think I can walk to the kitchen."

Of course, I smile. I bring Vic back a glass of ice water.

"I'm going to shower. I won't be able to sleep this sweaty. You care to join me."

"If I can walk." She laughs.

We cool down in the shower and afterward I wait for Vic to settle down and brush her hair while sitting on the side of the bed.

I walk over to her, bend down on my knee, next to the bed.

She looks up and smiles at me.

"I don't know what to say to you. I can't get over that. Wow, Walt, who knew?"

I take the brush and set it down, pull her hands into mine, "Will you marry me?"

"I thought we settled that." She jokes.

"Victoria, I love you will all of my heart, not a part of it but all of it." My hands begin to shake a little as I hold out the ring.

She gasps and the tears are instantaneous.

"Yes" she nods her head and I slide the ring onto her finger. It's a perfect fit and it's magnificent, just like she is.


	42. Philly

**Those things called life and work have delayed new chapters being posted but I haven't forgotten this story! I have posted a short chapter during the interim. ****Thank you for your patience. **I hope you all stampeded last night on Twitter #LongLiveLongmire. 

* * *

The turbulence shakes the plane and my head bumps against the plastic shell surrounding the glass window waking me from my half dream state. The hazy plastic offers me a view of Philadelphia from ten thousand feet as the plan descends for landing. I almost panic at the thought of meeting Vic's parents, but as I awaken fully and peer down at Vic's golden locks splayed over my shoulder I have an overwhelming sense of peace about the love I feel for her. Joining the Longmire and Moretti families may be a story altogether different but here in this moment I am full of hope.

My hand falls down to her thigh and presses to her knee. Vic stirs against my shoulder and she begins to awaken from her slumber. She didn't want to admit it to me but she is nervous, her usual foul mouth was more foul and she is even more on edge than normal. I worry over the simple fact that I have never met them. I should have insisted on meeting them when we became serious about each other and I bought the ring. Now, I'm afraid my impetuousness may come back to haunt me. In the back of my mind, I also thinK there is a reason Vic hasn't pushed for me to meet her folks. While, I know she loves me, I hope she isn't ashamed of me or ashamed of us, together.

The flight attendants make their final passes through the cabin picking up trash and making pleasantries. Vic eases her hand under mine and our fingers naturally intertwine.

"Hi, sleepy head"

"Hi"

I pick our hands up toward me and kiss the back of her hand then put them back in their resting place in her lap.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good, just not looking forward to my mother." Vic sighs.

"Ah, come on Vic, it will be ok. I mean she might be difficult but she loves you."

"Ha, you don't know Lena Moretti." As sarcastic as ever.

"Well, I'm sure your Dad will have some concerns."

"We talked about this, remember? This was your idea to be the gallant gentleman and ask for my hand and shit."

I laugh, "I just asked for your hand."

She nudges me in the ribs, gently. "I love you."

"I love you, too and I can't wait to marry you, Vic."

She reaches up and we enjoy each other in a rather long and lingering kiss.

As our lips break apart Vic mumbles, "You better enjoy it now because I don't know the next time we will be able to do it."

I lift my baseball cap, smooth my hair, and put it back perfectly square on my head. "We will be ok." I pause as I look at her crinkled forehead. "Will you be ok?"

She reaches over and puts her hands between my legs and whispers, "I don't know, Walt. I don't know if I can go a few days without having you inside of me let alone a week."

My face is completely red. I can feel the heat steaming from my flesh.

"Vic, stop"

Her wicked smile is peering at me comfortable in the fact that we light each other on fire, our love making is unparalleled.

"You were able to do without me for almost 2 months so I know you can last a week."

"That was different. This is different." She refuses to look away from me, "You can honestly tell me you don't feel the same?"

Smirking, "I feel exactly the same way and you know it."

The truth is, I have been wondering how I am going to be able to keep my hands, my lips, my body, off her for a week while at her parents house. The excitement from discovering each other's bodies is thrilling but it's made more explosive by the immeasurable and incomprehensible level of awareness we have for each other.

"Kiss me, again."

I peel off my hat and kiss her deeply thinking of all of the love I have in my heart for her. I don't know how long our kiss was, I only know that it only stopped because the plane landed. The violent effects that occur when touching down, weight redistribution, and the application of reverse engines make flying appear easy compared to the task at hand; meeting the Morettis'.


	43. Jetway

**Super short chapter. Life is super crazy busy. I will try to update this in the next few days. Thank you SO much for your reviews and for reading!**

* * *

Vic and I make our off the crowded plane. She holds firm to her backpack and rolls her black ballistic nylon carry-on. My girl always looks ready for battle and in many ways she is ready. Halfway up the jetway she stops and plants her back against the wall. I stop facing her, standing close, shielding her from the on looking passengers who scurry by us rushing to see their loved ones or off to a business meeting.

"Vic, what's wrong?" I'm concerned because her face is pale and if I didn't know better I would say she is having a panic attack.

"You sure you want to go through with this?" She asks, her eyes not averting from mine.

"Yup."

"You sure?" She pauses and tucks her lower lip between her carnivorous teeth, "its not too late to back out?"

"Vic, I'm fine. We're fine. Just relax."

"Easy for you to say."

"Are you ashamed of me?" I ask half-committed.

"No!" She leans back and looks at me as if I just landed a Jake LaMotta punch.

"Then just relax, Vic." I lower my voice, " Your family will be ok. Besides, the only one that matters, whose opinion I care about is, you." Reaching out to hold her and pull her close to me.

She blows out the anxiousness and the words land softly on my ear, "Walt, I'm really scared."

"Of what?" thinking she shouldn't be scared of her parents. Is there something she hasn't told me?

I lean back and see the fright in her eyes, "I'm scared I'm making another mistake in my life. I don't want to make a mistake with you." Her eyes are almost black.

I press against her, gently, as my hand strokes the outline of her jaw.

"Do you think we are making a mistake?"

She shakes her head and mouths, "no," as the tears begin to stream down her cheeks.

I pull her into my chest, my arms holding firm around her, "I don't either. I know what I feel, Vic and I know what I think. "

"I don't want to disappoint my parents, again."

"Do you think they will be disappointed in me?"

"No, but I'm worried what my folks will say."

"About us?"

"About what we represent"

"You mean that, Im your boss. I'm a widower. I live in Wyoming and I'm older than you."

She nods her head in my chest and I can feel the tension rise in her shoulders.

"It's about me, too. My bad choices."

"My love for you doesn't get any credit? Our love for each other doesn't count?"

She doesn't give me an answer back and I know it's because she is almost frozen in fear. I think how I did this to Cady and how much pain it caused my daughter. I offer an out. Looking down and stepping back, just a few inches, my eyes adjust to hers and without flinching, "Vic, if you would rather turn around and go home or stay here without me I would understand. God knows I love you but he also knows I don't want to become a mistake for you for your parents."

She is silent as she contemplates her options. Probably ten seconds past by but they feel like a lifetime.

We take up space in the jet way as if it's perfectly normal to stop and have an emotional breakdown. My arms have fallen to her elbow and her waist, respectively. Our embrace has relaxed into closeness while she ponders but her protracted silence is painful. She turns to speak and her voice and thoughts are interrupted by the booming sound of a voice Vic is all too familiar with. "Vic! Yo Vic."


	44. City of Brotherly Love

Vic wipes the moisture from her face as she recognizes the voice, she turns toward me, momentarily ignoring her name. Her face is soft but serious, her fingers intertwine in mine, "I don't want us to be apart for pretty much the rest of our lives."

She doesn't wait for a reply because she is absorbing the love that is pouring from me.

"Yo, Vic," The booming voice was closer and it was attached to an olive skinned wavy haired young man in a Philadelphia police uniform. This is obviously one of her brothers.

Vic's face erupted in a smile, "What the fuck! Michael" She shrieked. "How did you get on the jetway?"

Vic jumped into his arms and all I could see was his huge hands around her back and bright perfect teeth in an amazing display over Vic's shoulder.

They broke their exuberant embrace and stood back from each other, hands clasped together, taking each other in.

"Being a cop has its advantages, sis. You know that. God it's good to have you home."

"I've missed you, bro." Vic broke her train of thought and her grip on her brother and turned towards me.

"Michael this is Walt. Walt this is my brother Michael."

He kept the wide-eyed grin and shook my hand like he meant it.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Walt." I noticed the emphasis was on finally.

"The feeling is mutual. I assure you." I decided to match him tooth for tooth and gave him my best smile as I puffed my chest just a tad. At the last moment, I decided that towering over him was sufficient and I didn't have to blow my particularly large frame out of proportion to establish my territory. I figured I had better save that for Vic's Dad. Vic the senior, as she calls him.

Michael doesn't break my grip, "Walt, thank you for bringing my sister home, even if it's just for a few days."

His sincerity is legitimate.

"You're welcome, Michael."

He takes Vic's backpack without asking and she lets him. A clear sign he is a protective brother. I like this guy. I fall in line behind the brother and sister team as we find our way to the busy airport terminal. Catching up to them, I stride next to Vic and gently brush her right hand with my pinky letting her know I'm here and she rewards me by putting her arm around my waist as we stride three across through the airport.

She claims me. I don't know why I want that from her but I do and I like it. I like it very much.

"I guess you already know that Mom and Dad have planned a huge feast for you guys tonight." Michael says in a teasing tone and I instantly know his words have huge implications.

"Family feast, huh?" Vic replies in a knowing way and flash of worry comes across her face.

Michael grins and I know that I will be on full display with judgments, comments and Vic's nerves on full tilt. Funny, while I'm naturally nervous, I'm more worried about Vic. I don't want her to lose confidence in me or in us as my natural discomfort of being on display and not thinking myself as much of a prize may undermine the purpose of our trip.

We agreed that Vic would not tell her parents of our engagement and would wait until I asked permission from Vic, the senior. Vic teased me a bit about being old fashioned and it's a ritual long past it's life span. Right now, walking through PHL, and thinking of the impending dinner I almost agree with her but I would not be a man worthy of her love if I didn't have a man to man with her father.

"Walt, you haven't met our parents before, have you?"

"No, no I haven't."

He smiles, a full broad, omniscient smile. The pair reminisces and I scramble to come up with a better action plan for tonight's unexpected family dinner. Michael leads us to a waiting SUV, a marked black and white, with the words supervisor emblazoned on the rear quarter panel.

"My Sarge let me take it today so I could get you guys to Mom and Dad's in once piece."

"Is it still Migorski?"

"Nah, he transferred to the 15th district. Polanski heads us up now."

"Friggin, Stu, tell him thank you for me."

"I will, sis."

Michael piles our bags in the rear, "Vic sit up front with your brother."

"I want to sit with you."

"Write down your parents address for me. I will meet you there."

"What?"

"I have to take care of something first, ok. I will meet you in a couple of hours. I promise."

She looks more surprised than hurt and scribbles the address on the back of my travel itinerary holding my hand as she presses the paper in my palm.

I whisper, "I will see you in a bit," and kiss her lightly on the lips. I turn to help her in the seat but she stops and holds her hand to my face searching my eyes, "Walt, I love you." She holds my eyes, "don't be long."

I press my lips to her ear and very softly say, "I love you, more than you know." I kiss her cheek just near her ear as gently as I can. "Go with your brother. I will see you in a little while."

The taxicab stand was easy enough to find but a telephone book wasn't. I eye the cad driver and do an instant assessment of judgment and character. You know that thing that cops claim they have, and well for the most part, we do and I surmise the older cabbie will point me in the right direction.

"Where can I take you buddy?"

"Ah, I ..I don't know…maybe you can help me out."

He looks at me through the rearview mirror studying my weather worn face and taking note of the King Ropes baseball cap from Sheridan I'm donning on my rumpled dome.

"What do you need, mister."

I decide the best tact to take is complete honesty. The kind you can have with a complete stranger that you will never ever see again.

"I'm here to meet my lady's parents and her family. I'm going to ask her Dad for permission to marry her. You see, I haven't met them before and her folks are Italian and planning a major family dinner tonight." I see him nodding up and down in the front seat, as he takes this all in understanding man to man. "I don't want to embarrass her you see, I love her very much, man. I didn't bring a suit and I realize I don't have anything for her mom, either."

"How much time we got."

"I told her a couple of hours."

"Ok"

He pulls out of the terminal and follows unfamiliar signs down unfamiliar roads. I look down at the official City of Philadelphia taxi license complete with name and photo.

"Ah, you got any ideas, Stan?"

"Yeah, first Brooks Brothers, a tall guy like you with that frame, you're gonna have to spend some money and two doors down is Swaroski women love that shit. I keep my mother-in-law stocked and I'm her favorite son-in-law. I'm tellin' ya it works."

"Ok, good good but will you ah wait for me and then take me to her parents house."

"Sure"

"I'm Walt by the way."

"Nice to meet you Walt."

He glances back up at the rearview mirror.

"You a real cowboy, Walt?"

"I'm the Sheriff of Absaroka County in Wyoming."

"A cowboy and a sheriff?"

"Yup."

"Yeah, you need both Brooks and Swaroski cause this is Philly, baby."

Thank God he sends angels in unexpected packages.


	45. Brooks Brothers

Stan double parks the cab in front of Brooks Brothers and I scurry my way inside of the store. A young, smooth and well-dressed salesman greets me just inside the door. It's as if he can sense my desperation. His face shows concern instead of the smugness I expected.

After quickly explaining the dilemma and the time constraints he summons the tailor for quick measurements. I tell him, honestly, that I will probably be married and buried in whatever I buy and the older stooped shouldered tailor nods in understanding.

"In that case Mr. Longmire, may I suggest our classic dark grey for the joyous occasion of your marriage and the classic navy blue for the dinner tonight with your future in-laws.? Our Regent cut will lengthen your frame and the colors coordinate, so in essence you will have four different looks."

He points me to the sales rack and he makes haste with three more dress shirts and ties. I'm going to spend a month's salary today but the concern is fleeting because I am wagering my entire future. I know I will still want to marry Vic even if her father disapproved but I don't want to start our marriage with the angst that would produce for us. This is important.

Jamie, that's the clerks name, looks down at my boots. He looks back up, "Your shoe size, sir?"

"Straight-up midnight."

"The three eyelet oxford in black?"

"Yup." After some work with my boot and a dress sock, perfect fit.

While the men make haste on my behalf I head to Swarovski and buy the traditional swan the sales clerk recommended. They gift wrap it and I head back to Brooks. They have taken the liberty steam the shirts and the suits.

"Mr. Longmire, you are very fortunate as you have the perfect slim, tall fit so very little alternations were needed." He points to a framed picture of the latest Presidential election and he says you have both of those suits sir no way you can go wrong."

I look up and realize that the President and the Vice-President are wearing the grey and the navy blue. Who would ever think that I would be here and wearing that? I stare at the pictures and roll through the gamut of emotions traversing through my veins searching for doubt, any doubt, that I love Vic. Jamie stands silent sensing my intensity of thought. In the end, I am thoroughly and entirely aware that my love for Vic is genuine and complete.

My hands reach for my wallet without hesitation. Jamie helps me to the cab and I try to give him a tip which he refuses and instead shakes my hand and wishes me luck. City of Brotherly love he tells me.

Stan gets me to the Moretti's and helps me with the packages to the front door. I hand him two c-notes and ask him to keep the change." That's pretty generous, Wyoming, are you sure?"

"Yup, appreciate the help, Stan."

"Best of luck to you." He shakes my hand.

Facing the door, I take a very deep breath, and exhale as I press the doorbell.

Moments pass and the door opens wide, Vic is on the other side to greet me and she falls into my arms as if we have been separated a lifetime.

"Hey"

"Hey, back"

"Wow, what did you buy?"

"A suit for dinner tonight. I want to make the best impression for your family and for you."

Her face radiates. Clearly, this is a home run.

"Thank you. It will mean a lot to my parents." She pushes up on her tip toes and kisses me and I think, "Grand slam homerun."

"I bet you look fucking hot in a suit. How am I not going to rip it off of you?"

An added benefit of buying a suit that's not on any advertisement.

The house is quiet. "Your mom, home?"

"She is in the kitchen, we are cooking for tonight along with a couple of my aunts but before we go in there let me take you to your room. I think it's the last time I will be able to be in a room alone with you so let's hurry."

I feel like a teenager sneaking a kiss and it's fun. Vic leads me up the stairs, with the wall full of elegantly framed family photos, "Skip those, I will take you down memory lane later."

"Here you are in the room closest to my folks, this was my room."

She pulls me inside, "Hey be careful with the merchandise I gotta hang these up." She helps me then pushes me on her bed quickly landing on top of me. Our lips lock and her hands are all over and my hands are all over and I quickly remind myself that we have to refrain this weekend from doing what we do so well together.

In between kisses, "Vic, Vic, we have to stop." She presses and pushes between my legs and I naturally respond. She stops time when she touches me.

She lifts her head just above mine, "Walt, I'm sorry, I know we promised."

"It's hard, I know."

Her face flushes instantly.

"I know it's hard but that wasn't my intention."

Now my face flushes and I'm hot,"That's not the hard I was talking about."

She collapses in my arms and we both laugh quietly at our mutual embarrassment and enjoyment.

"Let me freshen up a bit before I meet your mom."

"Yeah, good idea, get back to your normal state."

"Enough"

I hold her face between my hands and we kiss ever so softly.

"Get cleaned up. I will wait for you."

Afterward, Vic leads me by the hand, down the stairs and I notice, for the first time waifs of heaven coming from the kitchen. Whatever they are cooking smells wonderful.

Just short of the swinging kitchen door I stop and Vic lurches back just a little.

"You sure she's gonna like me?"

"She's gonna love you. That's what has me so worried."

Vic pushes the door open before I can ask her what she meant. Here goes nothing but really it's absolutely everything.


	46. Sea of Moretti's

I smooth my hair out and walk into the Lions den. There is a clamoring of pots and pans and the high pitched fervent chatter that only a kitchen full of women can produce. Vic is in front of me and her small frame offers no protection as I face her mom and her two aunts.

The kitchen comes to a quick and distinct halt suddenly becoming deafening silent.

Vic clears her throat and her voice is a little shaky which does nothing to build my confidence, "Hi mom, Aunt Teresa, Aunt Sophia, this is Walt."

She steps aside and suddenly I feel naked. I can feel the nervous smile on my face as I put my hand out and walk toward her, "Mrs. Moretti, it's nice to meet you." She is strikingly beautiful. Her skin is silky smooth and her smile radiates the room. I see the person directly responsible for Vic's beauty and am delighted at the possibility of Vic's aging beauty, as we grow older together.

She puts her hand out to meet mine and it's soft and warm, "Walt Longmire. At long last we meet." She looks over me, head to toe and back up again, I'm not even sure she knows she's doing it but she is definitely taking stock of my frame. Her eyes land upon mine and her smile broadens, "Somehow I didn't picture you quite this tall and Walt, please, call me Lena."

I know I'm still smiling because she is delightful, "Ok, Lena." It's still quiet in the kitchen and I turn to the second of the beautiful trio, I put my hand out to Teresa, "Hi, it's nice to meet you."

Teresa smiles and she is more radiant that her younger sister. She extends her arms and closes the distance to give me a hug, "I don't know what's wrong with my sister. We are Italian. Give me a hug." Teresa's hug is welcoming and my nerves are beginning to calm just a bit.

"It's so nice to meet you Walt. Is it Walter?"

"Yes, ma'am"

"Ok, Walter. I like full names they say so much about you."

I smile because she has a point. It makes me think of my grandmother who called me Walter my entire life.

Sophia doesn't wait for me to speak as she encloses her arms around my shoulders. She looks to be the oldest of the beautiful trio.

She turns so I'm facing Vic while captured in her embrace and I see Vic. Her face is soft and so full of love. She gives me a small thumbs up and instantly my nerves are back in control.

Sophia breaks her embrace. "Walt, we have heard so little about you and it is nice to finally meet you." Sophia is less discrete as she takes my hands in hers and stands back looking me up and down.

"Not so bad, Victoria. Not so bad. " Her hand goes up in the air in a wavy way, "I don't know about that two day beard thing though." She shakes her head in slight disapproval.

"I plan to shave for dinner, ma'am."

She laughs aloud, "Ma'am. Please, honey, call me Sophia."

She has released my hands and they fall to my side.

"Um, can I help in here?"

No one told me that by asking I would set of a nuclear bomb. First there was silence then an eruption of denials, filtered with a few slips of profanity and an eruption of laughter at my obvious cultural faux pas.

Vic grabs my shirt and pulls me toward her as I shrug my shoulders questioning my error.

"Hey mom, I'm gonna go get Walt settled so he can get ready for dinner."

"Victoria, that sounds like a good idea."

I follow Vic out of the kitchen and as the door swings behind me and I hear the riot of laughter. While I hope that I am not the object of the laughter I somehow suspect that I am indeed the subject of their humor. My stomach knots up. Brooks Brothers better come through, this is going to be a rough crowd, and really, it should be. I wonder how Sean fared and then I wonder why I wonder.

Vic leads me up the stairs and half-way up she stops and turns to me, the angst written all over her, "Listen, I'm really sorry."

My hand finds it's familiar place on her stomach just above her belt buckle, "There's nothing to be sorry about. You know, they love you, Vic."

"I'm sorry for the bullshit though. It's really unfair. I don't have future in-laws to impress and my family….well they can be assholes."

"They are just protecting you."

"You mean because I clearly haven't made good decisions."

"No, no that's not what I'm saying." I pull her to me, her breasts are firmly planted in my face, and while that was not my intention it is certainly a pleasurable result. My words are smothered between them, "You are worth any hell they may put me through. You need to know that. You need to believe that." I feel her lips press against my head as she kisses me.

"I better get ready, Vic." The doorbell rings as her name falls from my lips.

"Yeah, you don't have much time and I have to change, too. Remember, there's only one full bathroom in this house so don't take forever. My dad will be home in less than an hour and it looks like the family is coming early to get an eye on you."

"k, I won't."

I kiss her cheek lightly as I pass her on the stairs scrambling to the bedroom grabbing my shave kit, boxers, and ditch my boots, socks and shirt.

I haven't showered this quick since the Marine Corp the bathroom mirror is barely steamed over and I take a deep breath like my Dad taught me so when I had to shave in a rush I didn't cut myself. Four strokes on each side, three in the middle, 8 upward on my neck, and six short careful strokes over my mustache.

Grabbing my clothes from the floor I can hear the increase in voices from downstairs and I really want to go back in the bathroom and throw-up. Forging ahead, I start sweating before I can even get my pants on but I begin to relax thinking of Martha and when I asked her father for her hand. It was completely different. We were on a hunting trip. I got along fine with her dad, George; I had known him my whole life. I remember promising to provide for her and to love her.

I failed to protect Martha and the pain of that failure will never leave me but I have to allow the love I have for Vic to honor Martha, to honor me, really. Opening the shoe box I am relieved to find socks, Jamie remembered, and there was a note tucked in the shoe.

"Mr. Longmire, wear the pink shirt (I switched it) and the blue and pink paisley tie. It's a winning combo and will bring out your blue eyes. (wink)

"Well, now Jamie, ok." The noise downstairs is almost deafening, just how many Moretti's are there and are they all here?

A light knock and Vic walks through the bedroom door. She's wearing a simple blue sleeveless dress and she looks magical. Caught in her spell, I hear her gasp when she looks at me, instantly closing the distance I take her in my arms and hold her. Our eyes taking in the love we have for each other.

"Walt, you took my breath away. I don't know what to say."

"Say you love me"

"I love you"

I want to kiss you but I'll ruin your lipstick. "You look so lovely, Vic. I absolutely adore you."

"My God, I can't get over the sight of you." She steps back and then walks around me drinking me in from all sides.

"Come on, your embarrassing me."

"Get used to it because I'm gonna have to beat the bitches off of you."

We both smile. "Seriously, Walt. I know how sexy your are but you are a fine ass mofo in that suit. I'm not going to be able to keep my hands off of you."

I point my finger, "Hey, you promised."

I take her hand, "Besides, it's all I can do not to throw you on your old bed and make love to you right now. So, behave, Victoria."

"Ok, but you're gonna have to make that threat a promise."

My hands follow her shoulders down to her wrists, and I take her hands in mine, "I'm glad you picked me cause right now I feel like the luckiest man in the world."

We head out of the bedroom door together and Vic takes the lead down the stairs.

I take a deep breath and step off the last step into the sea of Moretti's.


	47. Dinner with the Morettis

#LongLiveLongmire Stampede tonight 9pm EST and 6pm PST Twitter and Facebook. See you there!

* * *

Vic grabs the very tip of my two fingers and pulls me in her direction toward a broad shouldered stern but handsome man. She hugs him and kisses him on the cheek and his face lights up. He says something to her in Italian but I can't make out what it is and Vic blushes and holds her head down just a bit as if she is shy about what he said, "Daddy, this is Walt. Walter Longmire."

I extend my arm to shake his bear claw of a hand. His grip is firm and meaningful. "Walter." He puts his other hand over mine sandwiching it with effect, "It's nice to meet you after all this time."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Moretti."

He nods in appreciation of the respect I am desperately trying to extend him especially in front of his family.

"Please, call me Victor."

I nod my head in affirmation and my lower lip purses into my upper as I do so. I match his firm poker face with that of my own. I can't help but think how the family ritual of approval is so archaic but so necessary because no matter how sophisticated we become we are pack animals. We, in our own way, must approve new members and determine as community if they are acceptable additions. Victor, as the alpha, makes me acutely aware of his observations of me. Interestingly, this process does not make me any more empathetic to Cady's suitors and while I went about it all wrong with Branch it does clarify my feelings with regard to my daughter. The intricate and intimate dance between father and daughter is nothing short of profound and should be cherished in all its uniqueness but this is situation complicated because of Vic's divorce to Sean and the plain and simple fact that I am her boss.

Vic, the senior, will be hypervigilent in his efforts to root out any weakness or deception of which I plan to have neither.

"Victor, thank you for opening your beautiful home to me and allowing me to stay here during our visit."

He nods, still deciding if he will like me or hate me, his concentration is momentarily broken by Lena, Sophia and Teresa as they emerge from the kitchen each carrying traditional Italian stoneware filled with bits of culinary heaven. The younger women file into the kitchen and each come out with platters, trays and condiments for the table. It is like watching poetry in motion, each person knowing their role and executing it to perfection. It is one of the unique beauties of a large family. Something that I often yearned for but never experienced. I want to have babies with Vic. A lot of babies. I look over at Vic, our eyes catching, as I hear Lena say above the loud voices in the room, "Soups on."

Lena comes around the table and takes my hand before I can reach Vic. "Come, handsome you sit next to me."

I smile, a little embarrassed and feeling a little strange that she is holding my hand much like Vic does as she guides me to the seat just to her right. Vic, the senior, sits at the head of the table directly opposite Lena. Tacitly, I am assured I am at the guest of honor's infamous seat.

The other Morettis' sit in their predetermined chairs and Vic sits to the right of her father. Thank God I can see her although she seems a million miles away. I want to touch her. I want her to reassure me that I am doing ok.

Vic, the senior, "Walter, as our guest would you like to lead us in prayer before dinner?"

Feeling Lena's eyes penetrating me, I look over at Vic. It seems she is staring at me like the rest of her family. She smiles, it's all the encouragement I need.

"Ok,"

The gorgeous young lady next to me leans in, bumps my shoulder a bit and quietly says, "I'm Vicki, Vic's first cousin. You will do fine." She is strikingly beautiful with warm brown hair that flows to her mid-back and green eyes. "Thanks" I whisper.

I pray silently before I pray aloud not to make a fool of myself. I bow my head slightly and pray," Bless us Oh Lord, and these gifts, which we are about to receive, from thy bounty, through Christ, Our Lord, Amen."

I open my eyes in time to see the last of the crosses and the clanging of the dishes begins. All the glasses are full with red wine. After the orchestrated ritual, I spread my napkin in my lap and remind myself of my best manners. Funny, I don't feel uncomfortable in my new suit. I feel good and I know it has to do with the confidence that fine attire brings but it also has to do with the fact that Vic, the senior, is in a suit. I'm glad my instincts were right. All of the men at the table are in suits except one, Michael.

Michael looks up from his plate, "Hey Walt, Vic show you the neighborhood, yet?"

"Ah, not, yet."

Vic, all but shouts over the noise of the table, "I will later. I promise, Michael."

He smiles. "Ok, sis."

"So how do you like it so far? Crazy, huh?"

I nod in agreement.

"Maybe you can come hang out with the boys while you're here?"

"Thanks, I would like that."

I like him. He's a good kid. I wait for the barrage of questions from the many Morettis' but they don't come.

"So, Walter" Vic, the senior, says from across the table, "You plan on keeping my daughter in Wyoming?" He doesn't have to strain his voice because everyone shuts up. I think they were waiting for this question.

Vic offers, "Dad, I don't think that…"

I gently interrupt, Vic, but am firm in my commitment because Vic, the senior, is in essence, drawing first blood. The man is serious and so am I. I put my fork down, look up, sit up straight and bend my head a bit so he can see me, "I plan on keeping her, yes, but where and in what capacity is a decision for us to make."

Now there's complete absolute silence and Vic looks mortified and almost afraid of what her father may say next. I feel all 16 sets of Moretti eyes upon me.

Victor points his knife back and forth between us, "You two…..haven't discussed it?"

"No, sir. Not yet." He will press once more. I am sure of it. He has a captive audience.

He puts his knife down on his plate, presses his fingertips together and fans his fingers as if thinking.

My chest expands just a bit. I sit straighter and taller puffing my chest because I decide this is the right time. This is it. I think. My eyes shift from his to Vic, just for a moment, I see love and reassurance and for the life of me I do the least expected thing. I wink at her.

"So, why did you come all the way up here, then?" He seems a bit insistent." So much so, that all of the guests have stopped eating.

"I wanted your blessing." I turn to Lena. "From both of you."

Victor and Lena exchange each other's expressions of concern and the room is eerily quiet. This is not how I planned all 897 scenarios in my head about how this would happen but here I am with scenario 898. I take a deep breath and let it rip.

"I am in love with Victoria. I have asked her to marry me but it is important that I ask you, Victor for her hand, I admit I didn't think I would ask in front of her entire family." I feel the nervous smile but my voice is steady, "But I'm not ashamed of my love for her and I don't think it necessary to ask you in private, well because my love for her isn't completely private. So in front of everyone I will say what I want to say, what I know to be true, I will love your only daughter. I will protect her, provide for her, love and be true until I draw my last breath on earth. I would appreciate your consideration of me and approval to marry her."

I wait for Victor to break his stare first and when he does I look over at Vic and I can see the tears streaming from her face as Aunt Sophia hands her a tissue and then wipes her own eyes. My concentration is broken by Vicki crying next to me.

Victor stands up and when he does by instinct I do as well. The two of us standing on opposite ends of the table in a figurative showdown. He swings he head motioning for me to follow and he walks out of the dining room toward the swinging kitchen door. I'm on his heels and just a step behind him when we enter the kitchen.

I prepare for a punch but instead he leans his backside against the counter, his arms folded in a classic defensive stance.

"Walter, I hope you can appreciate my concern here. I mean this is an unusual situation. You're her boss."

"I am aware of that."

"She just got divorced, what 15-16 months ago?"

"Yup"

"Isn't this kinda quick?"

I know the question he is asking and I decide to answer it.

"Vic and I were only colleagues until 3 months ago so yes it is very quick. Quick, indeed."

He studies my eyes allowing his instincts as a veteran cop to guide his bullshit barometer and his eye brows relax a bit I know he knows I am telling the truth.

"So, you didn't have anything to do with her marriage busting up?"

"No."

"Undoubtedly you know she is a handful"

I nod and say, "Victor, I am a serious man. I have a daughter not much younger than Vic and I had concerns about it but after talking it out with my daughter and with Vic we are in a good place. I wouldn't be here in your kitchen in Philadelphia if I were not serious about my intentions. I am not an impetuous man."

"You divorced?"

"Widower"

He pauses, "Sorry"

"Thank you."

"It's no secret that I'm not happy having my daughter in fucking Wyoming." I see where she gets her mouth.

I don't say anything and wait for the rest.

"Will there be children?"

"That's not really up to me."

He scoffs, "What you don't have a say."

"I think that's sorta up to God, Victor."

He stares.

"If we are blessed with children I would truly welcome them Victor and I would hope we would spend more time here if Vic wants to stay in Wyoming."

He still stares.

"Of course, the Morettis are welcome in Wyoming, you know."

He nods. He is thinking and I return the favor with my silence.

I realize my hands have been on my hips for a while and I don't move them. Instead I wait for him to speak.

"Why, Vic?"

"She balances my soul and loves me without judgment. I couldn't help but fall in love with her."

"I noticed she wasn't wearing a ring, Walter."

"She decided to not wear it until you and your wife approved."

"Hmm"

He walks past me and opens the door slightly, "Lena."

He holds the door for his wife and she comes into the kitchen offering me a friendly smile. I am hoping for an ally.

"He wants our approval."

Lena looks at me as only a mom can, "Do you love my daughter. I mean really love her?"

"Yes."

"She's not easy, Vic."

I smile broadly, "I know. She is a handful but I wouldn't want her any other way."

They look at each other.

"You know, I've gone through a lot and some would say I am a difficult man to understand because I'm pretty intense and that sort of strength intimidates people even if it's not on purpose but Vic has a way of cutting through it all. There are only two people on earth that I consider my best friends and she is one of them. The other I have known for 37 years. For a while I wished I was younger but then I realized that if I was I wouldn't be ready for her and I wouldn't have been strong enough for her. I believe I can be a part of her happiness just as she is mine."

"Walter, would you excuse us for a minute."

"Yup." I walk back out and as I pass Vic I stop, put my hand on her shoulder and kiss the hair on top of her ear, "No matter what, I love you." I take my seat at the table just as Victor and Lena walk out of the kitchen.

I feel like the jury just came back and can't read whether they have reached a verdict.

Lena walks around to her seat and I pull her chair out for her but she doesn't sit down instead she smiles as Victor stands and raises his wine glass.

All the Morettis stand along with us. Victor offers a toast in Italian,"Un brindisi a mia figlia . Che l' amore Walter ha per il suo essere come autentiche , leale e bella come lei è .Walter, welcome to the family."

Cheers of congratulations and bravos hit the air. Vic meets me half way, which truly symbolizes our relationship, and I kiss her gently on the cheek.

"I can't believe you guys put him through the fucking ringer."

"Hey, I'm just doing my fucking job here, alright." Victor exclaims.

Vicki says, "If Vic said no I think Aunt Teresa was going to say yes." Everyone continues laughing.

Lena chimes in with her devastating smile, "He sounds like Gary Cooper and looks like Randolph Scott. I may be envious."

Feeling more in love with her than ever before, I take Vic's ring out of my pocket, "Will you wear your ring now."

"Yes"

I slip it on her finger and after a round of applause we all sit down to dinner. I lean over to Lena, "Lena, in all this excitement I forgot that I have a small gift for you. It's upstairs. I will get it after dinner."

Lena whispers to me, "Thank you, Walter." She puts her hand on mine lightly, "I really am jealous you know." And winks.

* * *

Italian translation - A toast to my daughter. May the love Walter has for her be as genuine, loyal and beautiful as she is.

A/N - Obviously, I have taken serious liberties with the story and the characters. I have a rather omninous work project I have been tasked with so I can't promise as frequent updates as you may be accustomed to however this story will not be abandoned. I appreciate your continued support as expressed in reviews and messages. Thank you and stampede tonight 6pm PST 9pm EST. #LongLiveLongmire


	48. Back Porch

After taking out the third load of garbage to the backyard trash cans I settle on the rear steps for a moment to collect my thoughts and take in the night's cool air. I'm hot from all of the company inside the Moretti house. I've never seen Vic so happy and in many ways I feel terribly insignificant and not really worthy of the adoration she holds in her eyes when she looks at me. I don't consider myself that much of a prize and while the parade is necessary it is wholly uncomfortable.

The porch door slams behind me and I turn to see Vic. Our smiles are mutual. Before I can stand to face her she takes a seat by my side on the steps. Our bodies almost melt into each other.

"Hey"

"Hey"

She slips her hand onto my leg and it rests on my inner thigh while her head perches on my arm.

"You look so handsome tonight. Have I told you?"

I smile in acknowledgement.

"Pink is your color."

"I dunno about that."

"It is. It really brings out your eyes."

Her eyes are intensely staring at me and I return in kind leaning over and kissing her lips. Our kiss is soft and sweet but no matter how hard I try I can't stop the cravings I feel for her. I deepen our kiss and wrap my arm around her pulling her closer.

When our lips part Vic holds my attention, "Walt, I love you."

"I love you, Vic."

Her eyes are so intense and inviting I can't look away. Shaking her head, "That's not what I wanted to tell you. I want to tell you that I am desperately in love with you."

Running my hand up her thigh, my hand warming from the heat, "I'm in love with you, too. So very in love." Our lips melt into each other once again and I am totally captured by her sweet scent and willingness to surrender her body and her heart to me.

"Get a room"

We both startle and pull apart like teenagers caught on a couch. Michael stands in the back door teasing.

"Just joking, man."

"Michael, I'm gonna kill you."

"Yeah, sure you are. Just let mom or dad catch you. I don't care how old you are they will be pissed." Michael laughs over his shoulder as he makes his way back inside of the house.

Vic turns to me with the classic roll of her eyes, "Told you. I wasn't exaggerating. I won't be surprised if my dad padlocks your door tonight."

Laughing, "Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"I guess that means only one thing."

"What?" Vic's smile lights up the night.

"We better get our kisses in now because it's gonna be hard as hell for me to make it through the night without touching you."

"Hmmmmm I like making it hard for you."

Our lips barely touching, "I know you do and it's because you're good at it."

"Oh yeah"

"Yeah, shut up and kiss me" She consumes me as if she is swallowing me whole and I try in earnest to return the favor.

"We better get back inside before they start a search party."

"Yeah, my dad is almost as protective as you are. He will definitely come looking for me."

"I came looking for you once."

She stops; her face turns serious but softens

"I wasn't going to leave without you, either."

"Determined enough to make a deal with the devil"

I look down at my hand on top of hers and wrap my arm through her leg.

"There was a point, Vic, I was laying in the bushes and I was so conflicted because the rage I felt for you was the same rage I felt for Martha and it scared the absolute shit out of me. Ed saw through me. He saw through me from the beginning but I think in the middle of the battle to get you out of that house he realized I would never cross the line. I would have lived forever without telling you or showing you how I felt."

"I never knew any of this, Walt."

"When Sean sent the divorce papers for me to serve you I knew he saw through my posturing but in a strange sort of way he was giving me permission to move forward with you." I smile weakly.

"In a backhanded kinda way, that's for sure."

"It was hard for me to ask you to stay that night but there was nothing I wanted more although I knew I wasn't ready to really love you the way you deserved. I knew I needed you in my life."

She leans in and we share a soft, warm kiss.

"Do you want to move back to Philadelphia?"

"Where did that come from?"

"Your father asked a legitimate question."

She looks at me.

"He asked me if we were going to have any children."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him it was up to God not me and if we were blessed to have children I would welcome them." I look in her eyes, the sun is almost set over the horizon, and the ambient light from the house and the neighborhood softens the glow of the night. "Do you want to have babies?"

"Sometimes I think it would be wonderful having your babies but other times I think it scares the absolute shit out of me. Its more than being a mom it's my career it's a lot of things."

"If we did and you want to move to be close to your family we can do that."

"No fucking way, Walt. I love you for even saying it but if we have a family we are going to raise our kids in boring ass Durant, Wyoming."

She moves her hand to my face and gently strokes my sideburn, "I kinda like this clean shaven look and it feels good kissing you but I like how you are at home and Durant really is my home now. I'm more at peace with you there than I have ever been in my entire life."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes, silly can't you tell?"

Smiling, "A little bit." I kiss the inside of her palm. "Let's get back inside."

I stand and keep her hand, helping her up, "You are so beautiful."

"Thank you."

"I'm not talking about the dress."

I see her face flush. "And I'm not talking about how you look either."

I put my arms around her, "I fell in love with your heart long before I fell in love with the rest."

Kissing the thumping vein in my neck Vic makes her way to my ear lobe and I return her kisses.

I think this will be the longest weekend of my entire life.

"How are we gonna make it till we get home?"

"I don't know but we have, too."

"I love you too much to keep my hands to myself, Walt."

"That's not helping."

We smile at each other, "Come on let's get back inside."

As the back porch door closes behind us I thank God for the feisty Italian that has chosen me to love.


	49. Illegal Parking

The next morning Vic borrowed Michael's car and shows me the neighborhood, her elementary school, her old precinct and where she had her first kiss with Bobby Davollano. True to his word, Vic the senior was very serious about Vic and I having separate bedrooms. I assured him that I respected his home and that it was quite all right. I think Vic enjoyed her dad exerting his authority. It is evident where Vic gets her personality from, as she is all Moretti all the time.

Lena, loved the gift I bought her and promptly displayed it on the alcove shelves that hold her trinket collectables. Feeling the confidence from the night before, "You wanna fool around before we go back?"

"Walt Longmire, are you propositioning me?"

My smile spreads across my face, "Yup."

Vic pulls the car over, in front of a house, and I don't think she is legally parked when her seatbelt comes off and she is practically in my lap before I realize she is on top of me.

My fingers fumble and I find the seat lever and the back of the seat goes straight down from our combined weight. It's a frenzied affair, like the teenage experiences I never had but dreamed about when I was 15, and Vic's hands are through my hair, ripping the snaps open on my shirt and her mouth covers my neck, my chest and the top of my stomach.

"Vic, my…"

She looks up with her carnivorous eyes, and her deadly smile, "What?"

I kiss her because I really don't have anything to say. I just find her unbelievably sexy and I crave her skin next to mine. Her tongue finds its way across familiar places and my eyes close in the delight. I balance her hips across my lap and caution myself that we can't go too far in a car on a public street.

The windows sufficiently steamed, we break for air, and Vic mutters, "There's no way I'm gonna make it two more days."

"Yeah you will."

"Let's just get a hotel room."

"No way, Vic. I would die from embarrassments and you know its not the right thing to do. You don't see your family enough and its good that we are staying with them."

"You can't possibly fucking mean that?"

"Yup, I do."

Her face flashes disappointment.

"Don't think about it. Just kiss me, again."

We kiss for a long time and I contemplate getting a hotel room because my desire for her just gets stronger.

"Vic, let's go back. I'm gonna lose it."

"Lose it."

"No, let's go back."

"No means no."

Vic climbs back into the driver's seat.

"You're not mad are you?"

"Frustrated, yes. Mad, no."

"That I can live with."

"I'm not so sure I can. This is very difficult for me, Walt."

Smiling, "Me, too."

"I'm being serious."

"So am I."

She leans over, I meet her halfway, and we kiss one more time before we leave. It's slow, it's deep and it conveys much more than a kiss.

As much as I would like to tell you that we snuck off to a hotel, ripped each other's clothes off, and made wild passionate love we didn't. We behaved like two responsible adults.

We pick up Michael at his precinct on the way back to the Moretti's. Vic is joining the women in the family and having a girls night complete with spa, massage and dinner. I, on the other hand, am having a boys night out with boys including Vic, the senior, which should make for an interesting night indeed.

* * *

**I am truly humbled by the popularity of my stories and this one in particular. However, the stories (all of them) will not be updated with the frequency you have grown to expect. Just putting it out there so you know. Thank you again for all of your support. #LongLiveLongmire**


	50. The Godfather

"Yo, Walt." It's like slow motion as I walk through the crowded bar, bodies pressed against each other, the smoke hovering in the air weaving in and out of the stained glass above the dark wooden tables. Michael has his hand up and his face shines bright with a smile as if he is waving to his long lost best friend. I make my way to him and he slings his arm around my shoulder although I tower over him.

He sticks two fingers in his mouth and lets out a shrill of a whistle and his targeted audience falls silent as Michael hoists his beer in the air, "Walt, these are my boys, boys this is Walt, the man with balls big enough to tame my sister."

They whip up a cheer and there is ruckus laughter as some guy who looks like he stepped out of _The Godfather_ presses a cold beer into my hand. He introduces himself and it sets off a chain reaction. I can't keep up with the names but I'm pretty sure I met four Joey's, five Mikey's, three Bobby's and one Al. All the guys seem like a good fit for the Moretti's and most of them, as you figured, are cops.

Vic, the senior, takes the stool next to me.

"So, Walter, you really sure you want to do this thing?"

I look at him waiting for him to finish his sentence but I realize he is done speaking.

I raise my voice just a bit over the loud hum of the bar, "If you mean marry, Vic. Yes, I'm absolutely sure."

He doesn't show any emotion on his face. He stares back at me, poker face, all the way.

"Walter, I am concerned for my daughter."

"Why?"

"I don't like her being so far from her family. I don't like that she is divorced. I don't like that she is lying to me."

The last part, the last part got my attention.

My eyebrows try to meet each other in the middle, "What do you mean, lying?"

Victor studies my face. He is serious but so am I as he purses his lips, "Are you lying to me, too?"

"No."

"You know, Walt. Omission is a form of lying?"

"Listen, Victor, I don't know what you are referring to and I'm not a liar by any means. Just ask me what you want to know. I don't have anything to hide from you."

Just as the last word comes out of my mouth I feel a hard slap on my back, the forces of which, moves me forward just a bit forcing me to bump into Victor.

I turn in time to see a full face, "Hey, I'm Bobby Davollano. Nice to meet you….ah….what did you say your name was again?"

I already want to punch this guy out but I think my natural anger is just below the surface because Senior thinks I'm lying and worse yet he thinks Vic is lying to him.

Ignoring Bobby, I turn back to Victor, "Can we go outside and talk about this Vic?"

"You aleady kissing up to Vic. Gheez man give it a rest"

There's a time and a place but this isn't either.

Bobby walks away and Vic offers up, "That was Vic's boyfriend through high school. He's always been in love with her. "

"You don't like me do you?"

"I like you fine. I like you a lot actually but I want to know why you think you gotta lie to me about my daughter?"

Perplexed, I stand at the bar looking dumbfounded. Vic reads my eyes, like all good cops do, and decides to let me in on the secret lie.

"My wife believes that the only reason you are here is because Victoria is pregnant you are trying to do the right thing by marrying her."

"Pregnant?"

He nods his head.

I have to yell over the noise of the crowd and I question, "She's pregnant?"

At that, I feel the hard slap on my back again and Bobby's hot beer soaked breath passes my ears, "Vic, pregnant! Is the ink even dry on her fuckin' divorce? I knew she was a fuckin' whore."

I don't think Bobby saw it coming and it doesn't really matter because he was never able to focus once I had him pinned against the wall squeezing the air from his throat. His hands clasped around my arm, his face turning red, as Michael tries to talk me out of killing Bobby in the middle of the bar.

"Shut your mouth."

The point made, I let go of Bobby, and he collapses to the floor trying to catch his breath as I walk out of the bar onto the sidewalk trying to get my bearings because I have to get back to the Moretti house.

Victor, strolls up beside me, "That Bobby was always an asshole."

"Hey, I'm sorry for that back there."

Vic nods as an acceptance for me and for the situation, "He's a douche. He deserves it."

"Listen, I need to see Vic, would you mind if I hitched a ride with you?

"You really don't know do you?"

"No, but I need to find out, Victor. I need to find out now."

* * *

**Next update will be next week. Thank you for your patience. Enjoy the chapter. #LongLiveLongmire**


	51. Chapter 51

Michael catches up with Victor and me.

"Hey, Walt" He puts his hand on my shoulder, "Man, don't leave because of Bobby. He's such an asshole."

"It's not that. I gotta get back to the house."

"Pop, what's going on, why the hurry?"

I stop and look at Michael then back at Victor not wanting to have this discussion in the middle the street in the middle of Philadelphia. Victor knows I am upset with his accusations but he may not know that I am more concerned about Vic and if she is, in fact, pregnant why she didn't tell me or maybe she just found out. I don't know what is going on but I need to make sure she is ok both physically and emotionally.

I was short and to the point. "I just need to see your sister."

"You need to see my sister?" He draws his face back contemplating mine.

"Yup."

"What the fuck is going on here?" He turns to Victor, "Pop?"

"Nothing for you to be worried about Michael."

He wasn't taking it for an answer and I actually think Michael wants to kick my ass.

I turn to Michael and face up to him, "I need to square some things away with your folks and with Vic." I look into the eyes of a protective brother and what I see back, makes me like him even more, as Michael says, "Good, because if you hurt my sister I will kick your fuckin' ass. I don't care how big you are."

I can't help but smile. Smile big. "Ok"

Victor points out his car and I fold my legs into the white Cadillac coupe. It's silent in the car. I don't have anything to say to Victor about his accusations because they are just that accusations. Victor hits the garage door opener, backs in, and I before we get out of the car I turn to Victor, "I know you love your daughter, I have a daughter and I know what that means but if Vic is hurt by any of this then me and you are going to deal with this man to man."

Victor doesn't say anything, he gets out of the car, and as we converge at the exit of the garage he turns and says, "Let's clear this up."

"That's my intent"

Lena is in the kitchen with Vic and her cousins, Julie and Marissa, sitting at the table laughing and drinking tea.

Vic is beautiful, her skin is glowing and it is a relief to my heart seeing her happy surrounded by her family.

"Hey!" She shouts as I make my way over to her. I lean down and brush her ear with my lips; "I need to see you in private." I speak to everyone and Vic excuses herself from the table. I take her hand, lead her to her old bedroom, doubling as my bedroom for this trip, and close the door behind us.

"Ok, Walt I'm sufficiently freaked out. What the hell is going on?"

"Vic, we need to talk."

"Ok, about what?"

I sit down on the bed because this is maybe the most serious conversation we have had as a couple and I need to relax.

"Your dad met up with me and Michael at the bar and well we sorta got into it."

She laughs and snorts a little, "I'm sorry but duh welcome to the Moretti family."

"Well, this is pretty serious."

I hold my arms out and Vic steps between my legs. My hands rest on her hips as her hands fall to my shoulders.

She smirks, "Spill it, then."

I look up at her seeking truth in her eyes, "Do you have anything you need to tell me?"

"Besides the fact that I love you. No."

"Ok, well your parents seem to think we are getting married because you are pregnant."

"What!"

"Are you?"

"What if I was?"

I can't tell if she is serious or sarcastic but either way my reaction would be the same, "Vic, you know I am desperately in love with you and having your baby would be…ah… be pretty amazing." I let my hands drift over to Vic's stomach and I rest them there, "but I would think we are close enough that you would tell me first."

Her hands cover mine. "Walt, for the very first time ever in my life, I wish I could say yes at this moment but I'm not pregnant. You would be the first to know if I was."

"Why would your parents think you were?"

"My mom asked me if I wanted to have kids and I told her that I have been thinking about it but I never told her I was pregnant. I don't understand why they would come to you with this?"

"We need to talk to your parents. Now."

We head downstairs and Vic's cousins are gone. We all sit at the kitchen table and I can feel my lips quiver and thin out because I'm pissed.

Vic doesn't give me a chance, "Mom, what the hell. Why would you and Dad think we're getting married because I'm pregnant?"

"Listen, Victoria don't you take that tone with me."

"You have got to be fucking kidding."

"Hey! Watch your mouth. This is still my house." Victor yells.

"Why are you insinuating I'm pregnant dad?" Vic matches his volume.

Lena chimes in, "You act pregnant, Victoria."

"What are you talking about?"

"You haven't touched a drink since you have been here, you had trouble with breakfast this morning and let's face it your skin is glowing like the sun. You have all the signs of a woman who is pregnant. Not to mention you have been uncharacteristically pleasant!"

"You have got to be shitting me."

"Hey, I'm not gonna tell you again, young lady."

"You know what. Why couldn't you just ask me? Why all this. This isn't fair to us. It really isn't."

"Don't you think I love your daughter?"

Lena sits down at the kitchen table opposite me, "Yes, I think you love our daughter but," she pauses and looks at her husband and then at Vic, "I'm sorry Victoria for being so suspicious."

"Let me put it plainly. I'm suspicious of you being too good to be true there Walt. My daughter, is my daughter, we know her better than anyone and it's not that I don't think you love her but I wonder what the hurry is about and I also wonder about the timing of your relationship. It's concerning, Walt because I don't want her to be divorced twice. I want her to be happy. I really do but there she is in Wyoming in the middle of nowhere and now she is engaged to her boss. Come on. Look at it from our point of view. Besides, Victoria," he looks at her and talks to her directly, "You do act and look like a woman with child."

"Do you think I would marry Walt just because I was pregnant? In case you haven't noticed it's the 21st fucking century. He doesn't need to make me an honest woman."

My fingers drum the kitchen table, my leg shakes underneath the chair and I can't hold my tongue any longer, "You know, if Vic is pregnant it would be one of the happiest days of my life. I told her once, that if we had a baby, our baby would be made out of love and not lust. For a moment there, I was hoping you were right Victor.

Vic turns to me with her hand over her mouth, "I think I'm going to be sick."

Lena and Victor exchange glances and I follow Vic to the downstairs half-bathroom.


	52. Chapter 52

Vic, I think we should get you to a doctor."

"No, I'm ok, Walt. I think it's something I ate." I brush her hair back with my hand.

"I'm just gonna freshen up, ok."

I step out and back to the kitchen where Victor and Lena meet me. Lena looks mad as a wet hen, "You're gonna tell me she's not pregnant?"

My hands find my back pockets and my eyes find the ceiling. "It's something she ate."

Victor throws out, "Yeah, right."

"All due respect but this is between me and Vic."

"Listen, here." Victor steps to my chest. The intensity of his words matches his eyes, "We will be here long after you are an afterthought just like we have been here to pick up the pieces for those before you."

"Walter, I can speak to you as a mother who understands her daughter. It's not really about the fact that she may be pregnant. It is really about the fact that you may be getting married for the wrong reasons and I don't want my daughter marrying you because she thinks she should and not because she wants to. I for one don't understand the rush, she just got divorced, why the hurry?"

"Lena, there's no hurry."

I turn to Victor.

"There won't be pieces to pick-up."

The kitchen door swings open and Vic saunters in, "Sorry about that my dinner didn't sit too well."

An uncomfortable silence falls amongst us.

"What time is your flight tomorrow?"

"10 o'clock. Michael is giving us a ride on his way to work."

"Walter, would you mind excusing us we would like to speak with our daughter."

I kiss Vic gently on the cheek, go upstairs and pack my bag for our flight home. This trip began so well but somewhere along the way, it went horribly wrong. I don't know what I should do to make it better or if I can make it better.

I am full of mixed emotions. I contemplate what has transpired and try very hard to put it in the context of scared parents who don't know me from Adam. The context of their relationship with Sean and how different I am, how much older I am, the fact that I'm her boss and I can see why they are upset. Add to it the possibility of her being pregnant by a man they don't know I can understand the confusion, hurt, and suspicion. It doesn't mean that I like it but I understand it.

Between you and me, deep inside, I would be happy if Vic is pregnant but I do agree with her parents that it may be a bit too soon and it should only happen if that's what she wants and is ready for. That doesn't mean that I wouldn't leap to the moon with the news, though.

I don't want to leave Philadelphia and bad terms with Vic's parents. Yeah, I will marry her anyway but is that what I want for us or for her?

I hear her bedroom door slam. I walk over but it's locked. I knock. I knock, again.

"Vic let me in."

I can hear her crying.

"Vic, baby, open the door."

I stand facing the door, my palms pressed against the grain of the wood, waiting for something that doesn't come. Vic won't open the door and I know she won't she doesn't want me to see her like this.

My legs lengthen in stride as I make quick work of the stairs. I take a deep breath before I push the kitchen door and slowly step inside finding Lena and Victor in an embrace.

Lena looks up, startled, her eyes red from crying. She steps from her husband's embrace.

"Ah, Victor, I would like to speak with you."

He points to the backdoor and I follow him out. As I walk past Lena I look into her eyes and all I can see is anguish.

"I promised you if Vic was hurt it was going to come down to you and me. She's upstairs crying and she won't talk to me so you want to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"You wanna have a man to man then let's have a man to man." Vic, the senior, faces me squarely with his hands in his front pockets like the senior sage of wisdom, "Do you know about Vic's past with the department, with Ed Gorski, with Sean?"

"Yeah"

"All of it?"

"Yeah"

"And you don't understand why we would be concerned about our daughter?"

"I don't understand why you don't trust your daughter."

"We do trust our daughter it's you we don't trust."

"I guess that's fair, Victor. " My hands fall to my hips. "My words don't mean anything and you and your wife don't know me. In the end, it's my actions that matter and I am far from perfect in that regard. Only time will tell, Victor but I'm not going to hurt Vic."

"We can't stop Vic from marrying you but we advised her to wait."

"Well, I appreciate you being straight with me."

Victor nods his head.

I turn to go back into the house but stop at the door and turn back facing Victor, "I also appreciate you trusting me enough to take Vic back to Wyoming. No matter what, I will always love her, which means I will always protect her and care for her."

At the top of the stairs, I knock on Vic's door, and I wait until she opens it. I step inside and prepare to have the conversation I thought I would never have.

* * *

**So, I had a few extra moments and updated the story with two chapters sooner than anticipated. However, the next chapters will be at least a week so please be patient. Thank you to all those who have taken the time to leave reviews along the way. Thank you for being so faithful. Know you are appreciated. Don't read into my comments...just letting you know so you won't bombard me with requests to update the story and leaving you disappointed because they aren't going to happen. Cheers.**


	53. Chapter 53

Vic falls into my arms and I stroke her back and neck pulling her into me.

"Everything will be ok, Vic."

"My parents are so fucking hard. They told me they don't trust you. You're too good to be true, my mom said."

"I understand their concerns, Vic. They have every right to be upset if you take a step back and look at the entire picture you would understand where they are coming from."

"What the fuck, Walt."

"Let's talk about this." We sit down on her bed facing each other. It's the conversation I never thought I would have with her.

"Vic, they don't know me from the man on the moon. They have never laid eyes on me. All they know is that I'm your boss, a widower with a daughter not much younger than you are." I stroke her cheek and pull her hair back from her face.

"You just got divorced and I highly suspect that your parents think we may have had an affair before you and Sean divorced. Now we know that's not true but think of it from their point of view. You told me how upset they were that you got divorced."

She hangs her head thinking then looks back at me. The anger is still there.

"Why should they trust us? I'm just thinking of it from their perspective."

Vic shakes her head in disagreement.

"Vic, if we had a daughter and she was doing what we are doing are you going to tell me you wouldn't be protective of her?" I smile and hold her hand. "You would be all over them and him. Hell, I would probably have to pull you off the guy." At that she laughs.

"We know we are solid. With time your parents will know that as well."

Her tears have finally stopped.

"Vic, I think we should wait to get married."

"What?"

"I think we should wait for just a little while. Let's set a date for next spring and let's get married here in Philly."

"Why appease them?"

"You need your family, sweetheart."

"But you're my family."

"And so are your parents."

"I'm not so sure I like this part of you."

"Vic, it's who I am. This is a matter of respect. You know that deep inside. It's a matter of trust. It's all the things you are, too."

"I don't like how they are holding my past against me."

"When you were hired as a cop did they do a background investigation?"

"Of course"

"Why?"

She stops and looks solemnly in my direction. "Because past behavior is a strong indicator of future behavior."

"I am not judging you. I love you for who you are. I love all of you but your parents haven't been around you like I have the past five years, either"

I take her hands in mine and sit close, "Victoria, I love you. I love you with all of my heart and waiting a few more months won't kill us it will only make us stronger and your folks will be on board. That's important, Vic."

"I'm too pissed right now to think about that, Walt."

"Vic, what if they are right and you are pregnant? Have you thought about it?"

"What. What's there to think about, Walt?"

"It would be their first grandchild they are probably scared out of their minds. They would want you to be on solid footing and I'm sure they have concerns about me being the father of their grand child. They are afraid, Vic. They aren't with you in Wyoming there is a lot they must be thinking right now and I'm sure a lot of it scares them."

I can't help but lean over and kiss her. My kiss is intended to reassure her of my love for her. Her hands fill my back and are seeking their own reassurance that I am still invested. I am and I want her. I want her more than I ever have before.

She pulls me down on top of her and our kisses deepen as our clothes become loosened at the hands of each other. The tiny twin bed doesn't leave much room and I remember where we are, "Vic, we need to stop."

"No." She kisses me.

"Vic, we promised."

I kiss her again fighting my own words.

I pull back from her and put my hand on her stomach.

"If we ever have a baby I want you to know I will be happy about it. It doesn't matter if it's now or if it's five years from now."

She covers my hand with hers, "The thought terrifies me, but I feel the same way."

I lose myself in her as our kiss becomes deeply revealing about the truths of our love.

"I am going to love you for the rest of my life Vic please don't doubt that but let's be a little patient, baby."

"I don't want my parents dictating my life, Walt."

"They aren't but I happen to agree with them and after you think about it for a little bit you will too."

"Do you really want to get married?" She is asking an honest question.

"More than anything, Vic, more than anything."

"Are you sure."

"Yup, and I want to do it here." I point down with my finger "With your entire crazy Italian family surrounding us. They love you, Vic and that fight that they have, that protection they have for you,I wouldn't have it any other way. I suppose I should ask if you still want to get married?"

"Yes, I do." Vic reaches up and holds my face in her hands, "Kiss me"

We kiss each other good night and I'm comforted knowing we will be back for our wedding.

"Vic, on the plane home tomorrow, let's pick our date. ok?"

"Spring will be nice."

"Spring it is. I love you."

"I love you, Walt Longmire"

* * *

**Courtesy of daylight savings time. Update will be next week. Have a great week awesome Longmire fans! #LongLiveLongmire Stampede tomorrow 9pm EST and 6pm PST. #longmirelives for use during the stampede ONLY**


	54. Chapter 54

Vic, the senior, and Lena are in the kitchen finishing their coffee when I join them before our morning flight.

"Morning"

"Walter"

I walk over and kiss Lena on the cheek. It's what I have done the past two mornings so why should today be any different.

"Good morning, Lena." I softly say in her hair and her hand lands on my arm just as it has the past two mornings. She has a way of being familiar but not flirtatious.

"I'm glad you aren't too mad at us, Walter." She with just a hint of sex in her tone.

"Not at all. I understand where you both are coming from."

Victor stares at me, it's more paternal, than threatening.

"Vic, understands, too."

They both stare at me.

"Listen, both of you still see her as the rebellious, not quite ready for prime time recalcitrant she was when she left Philadelphia. Vic will always have that streak of bravado in her, it is one of the reasons I love her, but she has really blossomed in Wyoming. I would love for you two to come visit although I'm sure it would stress your daughter out." I chuckle.

"I'm sure." Lena adds and she adds a smile reminiscent of her daughter.

The kitchen door swings open and Vic pushes through coming into the kitchen, "So this is where everyone ran off too. Good morning."

She leans over and kisses me on the lips and I hold her for just a moment at the small of her back.

Vic pours her coffee and does something she has never done before, she sits in my lap. Her legs split mine and she has one hand wrapped around her coffee and one arm wrapped around my shoulders.

We carry on talking as if this is the most natural position in the world and you know it's not but she has staked her claim.

"Have you told them, yet?"

"I was saving it for you."

"Mom, Dad, we are going to get married in Philly next spring, of course if you two are ok with it."

Lena's face melts. Her arms pop out as she stands and she and Vic meet half-way. I look to Victor and I'm smiling because Vic is happy and her mom is happy.

"Congratulations." It is sincere but half-hearted.

"Thanks. We are going to pick the date on the plane ride back home. No distractions 35,000 feet in the air." I smile because I can't help myself. I am happy and I am in love.

Michael is early. We pack the car and say our good-byes. Victor grabs my shoulder as he shakes my hand, his grip is strong, "Walter, take care of my girl."

"I plan to, forever." He nods as Lena walks over and fills my arms. Her embrace is warm. "Have a safe trip back to Wyoming."

I lean down, "Lena, please come visit, Vic. She may complain but she would love it. It will be our little secret so maybe you can surprise her."

"You're bad."

"Just a little." I wink.

Vic and I hold hands the entire ride back to the airport but we don't say much if at all.

When we part at the airport, I remind Michael that he is welcome to Wyoming. "I can teach you to fish and hunt, Michael."

"I'm a city boy, Walt. I don't know about that stuff."

"Aw, I bet you will fall in love with it just like your sister."

"Ha, she is a special case or should I say you are because I doubt she would give a shit if it weren't for you."

"I don't know. She's a great shot with a crossbow."

Vic interrupts our bromance and hugs her brother goodbye. I feel a bit guilty for taking her away from her family but particularly her brother as the bond between them is evident and heartfelt.

"Don't be sad, sis. I'm gonna see you in the spring as soon as you two lovebirds figure out a wedding date, remember."

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean I won't miss you."

"Get outta here."

They hug once more and part company.

I take Vic's luggage and we make our way through the airport together. I am excited about getting home and getting on with our future.

As we take our seats on the plane I remind Vic, "We have to make a doctor's appointment as soon as we get home."

"We?"

"Yeah, we."

She looks at me; her eyebrows crunched together, not sure how to interpret my word choice.

"It's always gonna be we, Vic. Always."

* * *

Stampede on Twitter this Monday 9pm EST/6pm PST be there. #LongLiveLongmire. The next update to this story will be Monday to get you psyched about the Stampede!


	55. Chapter 55

**Stampede tonight. 9pm EST/6pm PST. Be there. Kiss a Veteran tomorrow!**

* * *

"Well, at least it's not Ebola."

"No visits to West Africa?"

"Nope. Just Philadelphia and I don't think that counts."

Doc Bloomfield looks over at me, "Is she always like this?"

"Yup."

Surprisingly, Vic asked me to sit in the examination room with her. We didn't exchange any words, thoughts or ideas of what this one simple action would tell the rest of Durant or at least the Doc and the hospital staff. No one has their boss sit with them in the exam room for a pregnancy test.

Vic asks, "Doc, when will the results come back?"

"You will have the results no later than Wednesday. The lab is closed for Veteran's Day." He turns his attention towards me, "Will I see you in the morning for the Vet's Breakfast?"

"Yup and Henry, too."

"I hope Edna makes those breakfast potatoes. They are killer."

"Yeah, I always get those first because they are cleaned out if you wait. Those and Dorothy's pancakes."

Doc Bloomfield smiles, it is a knowing smile full of wisdom and respect, as he doesn't question or judge why I am in the room with Vic nor the obvious question of when did Vic and I happen let alone the possibility of us having a baby.

We decided against the store bought test because Vic doesn't think she's pregnant and if she is she needs a real physical anyway.

"If the rabbit is dead. I want to know for sure."

The phlebotomist comes in and draws a few vials of blood. Feeling a little sorry for her I offer,

"Lunch?"

"Yeah."

"Something nice?"

"Even better"

As we stride out of the hospital, I pull Vic into me, my arm around her shoulder, her head against my chest and her arm clinging to my waist, we walk out completely and totally together.

"I thought you didn't like PDA."

"You looked like you needed a hug."

"You're right, as usual."

After lunch, I suggest a leisurely nap since we don't have to be to work until tomorrow.

"Sleeping after eating is like the worse thing we can do, Walt." She looks at me, "But let's do it. I'm so exhausted."

My mind begins to really ponder the possibilities of Vic being pregnant. I'm adding it all up and I am examining how I our lives will change if it is true.

"Couch or bed?"

"Bed"

"You must be tired."

"I am"

I peel down to my boxers and Vic her tank and panties. She wraps her arm around my waist and cuddles into my shoulder. This is one of our two normal sleeping positions and it's nice. I look forward to spending the rest of my life falling asleep next to her and waking up with her in the morning.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Shh, you're supposed to be sleeping."

"I can hear you thinking."

I smirk, "You can't"

"Yeah, I can. You smack your teeth when you complete a thought or discover a new revelation."

"No, I don't "

"Yeah, you do. It's like you confirm to yourself that you put two and two together and it came out four. It's kinda cute but it's your tell."

I rub my hand slowly up and down her back, my thumb occasionally stroking the shallowness of her spine.

"Just thinking how happy I am."

She squeezes my waist and I can feel her smile on my skin.

"Also, what if we are wrong and you are pregnant. What that means for us?"

"Walt, I really don't think I'm pregnant."

"You can't be sure, sweetheart until the tests come back."

"What do you think about it? I mean if I am?"

"Same thing I told your folks. I would be happy."

"You sure?"

"Yup. What about you?"

"I would be happy."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

We fall asleep just like that, holding each other, thinking of the possibilities of a family.

I wake with Vic slowly planting kisses on my chest and side. It's the best way to wake up. We don't exchange any words as I respond in kind. Vic straddles my waist, leans forward and kisses my lips. She tastes like home. She tastes like she is mine. I'm powerless against her and I am fine with the emotional nakedness I feel with her. She strips away the defensive walls and she lives inside the protected territory freely roaming as if it is her own.

My hands guide her hips and I carefully slide her panties off while she sheds her tank. I know she can feel my body's response.

She whispers in my ear almost as if she is afraid to ask, "Will it be weird if I ask you to leave your boxers on? I like looking at you in them. It turns me on."

"I will do anything you want. Anything."

Our kiss deepens and lengthens as I tell her without words that she owns me and I voluntarily submit my will to her. Her rhythm is slow and deliberate as she welcomes me inside. Our fingers intertwine as she leans forward and presses into me almost as if she is crawling inside of me.

Her breath is heavy and it is short as I slip into another hemisphere but I hear her speaking to me, "I didn't know I could love you like this."

My view is hazy as she descends into the alternate universe with me our bodies succumbing together to the love we feel and have for each other.

As new air fills my lungs, "I love you the same way."

Our eyes are locked, looking through each other, and I smile as I think and say to her, "I hope we are having a baby, baby."

* * *

**The next update won't be until the weekend. I have SERIOUS work obligations. Hope this tides you over. THANK YOU, again for being faithful readers. You're the best**.


	56. Chapter 56

"Walter, the alarm over at Patterson's Hardware is on the blink, again. I've received four calls from the alarm company in the past two hours."

"Ok."

"Well, can you go talk to old man Patterson and have him disarm the thing?"

"Ok."

"Walter, we also got a report of a monkey flying a helicopter."

"Ok"

I am trying to bring my mind back to the present and replay Ruby's words in my head. I casually look up at her trying to mask my concerns, my thoughts and my feelings.

"I'm sorry, Ruby. What?"

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing"

"Nothing, my foot."

She actually looks a little pissed off at me as I take the post-its from her hand.

"Go over to Patterson's and have him disable his alarm system."

I nod, hearing her for the first time, but know it isn't the first time she's said the words.

I don't want to leave, not just, yet. Vic went to see Doc Bloomfield. She said she didn't want the news, either way, to be over the telephone. She also didn't want me there because we are working and in uniform.

I can't stall all day so Patterson's it is. The phone rings as I walk past Ruby's desk.

"No, he's just leaving for a call." Ruby looks up at me, "Hang on a second."

"It's Vic."

"Tell her to meet me at Pattersons."

My boots make a racket as I descend down the staircase.

The Bronco kicks up dirt, the rear wheel drive speeds down the unpaved road to Patterson's.

The tall weathered man meets me outside, "Hey, Sheriff." His broad face widens with a short smile, "You hear about the alarm?"

"Yup"

"Sorry, I'm trying to get this thing shut off but I've been having problems with it." He's a young version of his dad, good looking with the dark skin of a man that works outside.

"Can you cut the power?"

"The generator kicks on. I'm sorry, Walt." His blue eyes moaning sincerity.

"Listen, can you get one of their technicians out here?"

"They gave me an eta of an hour but I can tell you that everything is ok."

I see a second dust cloud billow in the clear air against the blue Wyoming sky. The white Dodge truck keeps a steady pace towards us.

Scott perches his bladed hand on his eyebrow, "That your deputy?"

"Yup"

"The pretty blonde one?"

"Yup"

"If I knew all I had to do was have a faulty alarm to get her attention I would have set it off a long time ago." He smiles at me you know that familiarity between men. We do it all the time with our buddies but I don't find myself smiling back. I'm staring and I tell myself not too. It's unprofessional I say. It's immature I say. I look away and back toward the Dodge as it comes to a stop.

Scott moves past me toward the driver's door and I stop and stare, again. I can't really tell what he's saying to Vic I just see her nod and smile her dark Ray-Ban's aren't betraying their duties of shielding the emotion behind her eyes. Her hand never leaves the steering wheel. Scott is all smiles when he takes a step back from the door.

I break my pose, turn the Bronco towards the road, and see the white Ram keeping a steady pace behind me. At the mouth of the highway, I pull over to the turn out and Vic pulls behind me. Standing, under a tree that is three times my age, at least, she walks over to meet me.

"Hi, babe." Her smile is wide but with a hint of concern.

"Hi." My voice is soft.

Vic stops just short of me, keeping her distance, my index finger loops into her front pocket and I pull her closer almost close enough to kiss but not quite.

"You see the Doc?"

"Yup."

"I don't think now is a good time to sound like me." Half serious but teasing as she begins to shake her head, "What did he say?"

"The rabbit is still alive still looking to make more bunnies."

I feel my face weaken just a bit.

I look at her not wanting to express how I feel at this moment and surprised by how much I want a baby with her, a family with her, that I can't say anything that is comprehensible at this moment.

"My parents won't believe me I'm sure."

"They will. They are just worried about you."

"And you?"

"I worry about you."

"How are you?"

"What did the Doc say was causing your nausea and fatigue?"

"You ready for this….vitamin D deficiency. I don't get enough sun and he said I need to rest more…that I work too much…I told him I would bring that up with you." She smiles, trying to lighten my disappointment.

"You didn't answer me. How are you? Are you disappointed?"

"A little"

"You ok?"

"I'm ok if you're ok."

"I am"

"Vic, I really love you."

"Me too"

She starts to turn but my finger is still in the top lip of her pocket and I pull her back toward me only closer this time.

I say it lower and slower, "I really love you." My eyes refuse to move from hers this time. Her chin tucks down, her forehead brushes my jacket, and I hear the sigh of relief expel from her body.

Her eyes cast upward at mine, "I sorry I couldn't give you what you wanted."

I smile for the first time, "I want you, Vic."

"You want a baby."

"Only with you and only if that's what happens."

She looks off in the horizon as if she is searching for what to say.

But instead my words pour out, "I don't know what to say to you except to say that I can't wait to marry you, to feel you next to me when I wake, every day for the rest of my life. To change your last name to mine." She smiles at that, "and all that brings to you and to me. If our love makes a baby, Vic, I can't deny I'll be happy but if we don't make a baby I will still be just as happy because my love for you is complete."

Her hand wraps around my wrist.

"I love the way you love me."

"You tell your folks, yet?"

She shakes her head; "I'll call my parents later. I need to not be at work when I do."

I look off into the horizon. It's my turn to search.

"Let's firm up our date in April and you can call from the cabin tonight after dinner."

"That actually works for me."

"You still like the 4th?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yup"

"Only because you won't forget our wedding date."

"There is that." Smiling

I bring my hand up to her side, "I want to kiss you so bad."

She blushes. The fact that she does turns me on even more.

"Can I steal a kiss." My fingers pinch together, "Just a tiny one."

Our lips brush for just a moment the kiss is quick but effective.

"I better go. See you tonight."

"Count on it."

* * *

**Have an opinion on the wedding location besides Philadelphia (ie botanical gardens, church, city hall), the wedding colors, where our pair should honeymoon, what their wedding gifts to each other should be? Take the time to review. Those loyal reviewers will have an influence on the path of the story. Thank you for your consistent feedback!**


	57. Chapter 57

I figure since we are moving to Netflix, no cable restrictions, I can take the gloves off just a bit. This chapter is definitely **MATURE CONTENT with language and well you know.**

* * *

"No fuckin' strippers."

I flash her my best R-rated grin, "Come on, Vic. You know that's not my style."

"The way you're looking at me it is."

I pull her close.

"I save it all for you."

Her hands feel like they are moving a million miles an hour as they seek to pull us even closer.

"Fuck, Walt."

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes."

Both my fists grasp the edges of the v-in her not made for v-neck shirt and they pull apart. The distinct sound of the snaps ripping apart cause her to take in extra air. Her breasts rise a little and I react.

She snakes her hand down the front of my pants, past my belt buckle and holds me like I belong to her because I do. I'm hers and no one elses'. Her possession of me makes my excitement grow.

We find ourselves on the couch; our clothes lost somewhere, "Don't take your time." She whispers in my ear. Her voice is hot and a little wet in my ear.

It's all I need to abandon any sense of patience. My only goal is to please her.

As I dive deeper, I pin her hands above her head, "You love this don't you?"

"Fuck, yeah."

Her answer is jagged because she can't quite catch her breath and we both lose ourselves into each other's surrender.

We stay tangled together as our breathing becomes normal once again. I smother her neck with soft lingering kisses.

Vic whispers in my ear, "I get to enjoy this the rest of my life. Whose the lucky girl."

I'm a little shy about her adoration but I feel like the luckiest man on earth having found love twice in a lifetime.

"I'm the lucky one."

"Yeah you are" she replies, teasing me.

We relax into each others arms. "What time are you leaving in the morning?"

"About 0400."

"You sure you want to go camping for your bachelor party?"

"Yup."

"I think Ferg is more excited than you just because you invited him."

"Why wouldn't I invite The Ferg?"

"Walt, he damn new worships the ground you walk on. Besides is a right of passage."

"He's the best fisherman in the county….and he's a friend."

"Be sure to tell him that last part when you're out there in the woods doing manly shit."

I laugh that short little snort that I keep in reserve for only the closest of family.

"I will. Now love me some more. It has to last a few days."

"I'm gonna make your legs so weak you won't be able to hike to your campsite."

"Promise?"

She flashes her carnivorous smile, the one I was hoping to see because I know what's in store and I welcome her fearless aggressive abandon as she ravages my body by taking my nipple between her teeth and not showing any mercy.

When she finally relents she looks over me and says, "Consider getting this one pierced. I would love that shit."

I laugh and I blush at the same time. "I'm not doing that."

"You should"

"No tattoos either."

"I'll mark you my way."

That opens another flood gate of hard kisses as she sucks the side of my neck. For the first time in my life, I decide to completely give in and to enjoy her absolute claim over my body. The heights of passion are enthralling and the sounds coming from our lovemaking are enough to make me thankful we live in the desolate confines of our cabin.

Vic felt was nervous about moving in with me before we were wed. As the wedding grew closer, she grew warmer to the idea. Ultimately, she confessed that in the back of her head, she worried we wouldn't get married after all because living together and working together can make the perfect recipe for disaster for most couples but instead we found our rhythm and our ability to share each other all of the time has been just what the doctor ordered.

We decided to keep Vic's house in town. I never want her to feel trapped. She decided to rent the house and we put the little income it generates back into the house to pay it off - building our nest egg - for our kids.

Vic kept her promise and I can barely walk to the bathroom. As I shower, I think about how nice it is to be back home and not under the protective eye of Vic's' family. I smile a bit reassured that she is indeed loved by her crazy family. I also think how much they will love our kids. It's funny how your mind plays with you because I notice that I no longer say "if" before kids. I suppose my subconscious has made up it's mind and although I continue to remind myself that it may not happen I am confident that it will if for no other reason than the frequency and potency of our lovemaking.

"Are you playing with yourself in there?"

"Get in here."

The water beats on my back as I partially shield her from the wet droplets giving my tongue a chance to find hers.

"You wanna go for round three?"

I look down

"I think the bell already rung."

She presses closer, "Walt, I am going to fucking love being married to you."

"I gotta a job to do cause I don't want you having some young buck turning you on at your bachelorette party tomorrow."

"Don't worry about that"

"Hell, I won't here to take advantage of the situation."

She laughs, a throaty laugh, "I only want you, Walt.

"Vic, you can go out and look at the feast as long as you eat at home."

At that, our mouths join once again and we are going to waste some hot water tonight because as my hands move about her body pulling her closer and round three is underway.

* * *

Thank you for your patience. I hope this chapter tides you over. I won't be able to update until next weekend. Thank you for the awesome wedding ideas. Truly received some GREAT suggestions that will definitely be in upcoming chapters. Thanks for reading and for your reviews. #LONGLIVELONGMIRE


End file.
